


B4L

by L82dparty



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Barden Bellas - Freeform, F/F, Post PP3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 57,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L82dparty/pseuds/L82dparty
Summary: After Khaled and Theo make their pitch for Beca, and she opens for Khaled, the rest of the Bellas realize two things: they just went through hell together and they weren’t ready to let go. They decide to begin their own label, B4L (Bellas for Life) as they work through their relationships and their trauma. (No longer canon extension since The Kiss was released)I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.All mistakes are mine (=
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 176
Kudos: 146





	1. I won’t give you up

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to end at Emily’s graduation for now. Nasty comment ruined the fun. Hope to be back eventually.

(March 18, 2017)

Aubrey stood with the stage lights nearly blinding her, tears finishing the job. She saw Beca turn her back on the audience, cradle the microphone to her chest and gasp out, “I love you guys so much.”

She watched as Chloe and Beca closed the gap between them and clung to each other. Aubrey couldn’t hold back as Amy and CR started the rush toward the Bella group hug. As she wrapped her arms around her friends, she felt other Bellas join the embrace. Then came the sensation she hadn’t expected. In the middle of a stage in France, she suddenly felt safe. She closed her eyes as Emily enveloped her from behind, the younger girl's face nestled against Aubrey’s shoulder and neck.

In a matter of seconds, it seemed, the last four years floated through Aubrey’s mind. There was Freshman Emily, encouraging the girls to put up the tents while her captains bickered; harmonizing with ease despite being the newest member of the group; warning Beca to stay on the paths when no one else was thinking; wishing she was a real Bella; practically glowing as she sang her original song at Worlds.

There was Emily, last world champion Bella standing, walking resolutely in to run an audition she had never experienced; gamely learning how to judge voices, write arrangements, choreograph dance moves; rebuilding the Bellas one year at a time.

There was Emily, face falling as she realized she’d mislead her original Bellas; rising above her own embarrassment to lead the aquarium performance; worried for a pregnant Stacie who may have been being careless with alcohol; still wondering if she was “in.”

There was Emily, confessing she didn’t write anymore; daring the Bellas to rise above; supporting a riff-off she didn’t want; never insisting on the lead, but soaring vocally when given the chance; explaining the stress of being an overloaded senior while still listening courteously to Aubrey’s encouragement.

There was Emily, ordering the Bellas to pick up their tits and prove they weren’t a joke; suggesting they tail Theo to find Khaled; pleased for Aubrey when they met the adjutant, then consoling her when once again Aubrey’s father broke her heart; pulling Aubrey free of the flames; taking action when no one else did to release the room-trapped bees.

There was Emily, trying to encourage Amy; hiding behind Aubrey as Amy went nuts; creating a lullaby to sooth baby Bella even long distance; begging yet again for the Bellas to be the sisterhood she craved and enjoy their time together.

There was Emily, singing full throated and happy with CR on the ill-fated van ride; realizing first that they were afloat; trying the windows; calling for help; nodding first to support Beca’s assertion she had always been aboard; helping Aubrey remove her jacket before Toxic; pulling Aubrey to the railing afterward.

Aubrey blinked back more tears as the group hug finally broke up. They were herded off stage and Aubrey stared at the young woman. She thought about how her life would feel, back at the Lodge, or even in Mykonos, without this constant. She opened her mouth to speak, but realized Emily was looking over her shoulder. She turned to see her father. Part of her knew, even as she gave him a hard time about being late, that it no longer mattered if he was there. It mattered that Emily was.

The group started to scatter through the after party, having missed most of Khaled’s show with their own celebrations. Aubrey saw Emily hovering near a doorway, looking around the room. Their eyes met and Aubrey saw Emily smile. Aubrey walked toward her and laced their fingers together. With her free hand, she reached up and pulled Emily closer, hesitating just long enough to ask, “May I?” Emily smiled and teared up before nodding ever so slightly.

It was enough. Aubrey touched her lips to Emily’s. The first brush was tender, gentle, a thank you for every way Emily had shown she cared. Emily responded by slipping her free hand around Aubrey’s waist, and pressing them closer together. As their lips parted, they surrendered to the knowledge they’d been pretending they hadn’t wanted this for years. When they finally broke apart and they rested forehead to forehead, Aubrey whispered, “I’m sorry I almost let you get away.”

“I wasn’t going anywhere.” Emily smiled.

“No, but I almost lost you.” Aubrey felt her throat tighten as she thought about the close call on the yacht.

Emily freed the hand that still held Aubrey’s and used it to wipe away the tears Aubrey didn’t realize had started to fall. “It’s ok. We’re ok.”

Aubrey nodded and pressed her lips to Emily’s yet again. She had lost all sense of time or place. All that mattered was Emily was here, safe, and in her arms.

Emily returned the kiss with ardor, and then broke away again to take a shaky breath. “Oh, my stars.”

Aubrey giggled as she rested her head on Emily’s shoulder. “I don’t want to go back.”

Emily settled her back against a wall and cuddled Aubrey closer. “Let’s deal with that tomorrow. I want to enjoy you being here, with me, tonight.” She kissed the top of Aubrey’s head. “Just tell me I’m not dreaming.”

Aubrey lifted her head to gaze into deep brown eyes. “You are not dreaming, Emily Junk. I was standing on that stage and thinking of you. I cannot imagine my life with any joy if you were not in it.”

Emily swallowed the lump she felt in her throat. “I can’t imagine what I would do if I couldn’t see you every day anymore.”

Aubrey smiled, “well then, that knocks Mykonos right out of the picture.” She lifted her hand to caress Emily’s cheek. “The rest we will leave for tomorrow.”

The both looked around when they heard an apologetic cough. Aubrey refused to move away from Emily, just rotating in Emily’s arms to face Flo.

“Sorry, Chicas. Beca asked for a last movie night before she starts her adventure.” Flo was grinning from ear to ear.

“Thank you, Flo,” Aubrey smiled back. ‘We’ll be up in a minute.”

Flo winked and darted back through the door toward the hotel. Aubrey turned again to face Emily. “Are you ready for this? They’ll all know before we reach the room.”

Emily leaned forward and kissed Aubrey softly. “I can do anything as long as you are here. Besides, I feel like I won the lottery.”

Aubrey blushed, but caressed Emily’s cheek again. “The feeling is mutual, Miss Junk. I will admit, I’d rather have more time alone with you, but I’ve waited this long. I can wait through one more movie night.” She giggled as she saw Emily blush in return. With a regretful sigh, she pulled herself away, still keeping one hand tightly wound up in Emily’s. “Shall we?”

Emily nodded and allowed herself to be led to the elevator. She stole another kiss as the car traveled to the correct floor, giggling when Aubrey whispered, “are you giving security a free show?” and holding her thumb up toward the corner she thought might hold a camera. They walked hand in hand to Beca’s room and knocked.

Amy opened the door and pulled them into the room. “I hear congrats are in order!” The Aussie hugged them each with one arm and dragged them toward the sitting room. “The happy couple finally arrived.”

“Real subtle, Ames,” Beca laughed as Flo hid her face.

“It’s ok, Flo.” Aubrey reassured the Guatemalan. “It’s no secret.”

CR looked at them sideways, “how long has this been going on?”

Emily laughed, “what time is it?” She looked around the room and noticed everyone else was already dressed in pjs. “Um, mind if I go change?”

“Me too, I’d rather be comfortable for this grilling,” Aubrey started moving toward the door.

Beca jumped off the bed, “oh hell no. You both leave and we will never see you again. Ames, you go with Legacy. I’ll keep Posen company.”

Emily looked over at Aubrey, who shrugged. When their eyes met, they knew it didn’t matter. Their friends could have tonight.

“Do you really think I can’t be trusted, Hobbit?” Aubrey laughed as Beca followed her to her hotel room. 

Beca snickered, “I dunno, Legacy is a gorgeous woman.” When Aubrey stopped and stared, Beca lifted both hands, “what? I got eyes.” 

Aubrey snorted and entered her room. She went first to take off her makeup while Beca wandered around.

“Here’s the thing, Posen. I had sorta thought about asking you to manage me.” Beca was staring down at the desk. “I know what they wanted me to do to artists, making them bankable. I don’t want them to change me.”

Aubrey came in and sat heavily on the bed. Her heart was beating madly, “oh my god, Beca.”

Beca lifted her head and saw Aubrey’s face, “oh, hey, it’s ok. I get it. You guys have a lot to talk about.” Aubrey nodded and Beca went on, “I envy you. But I’m happy for you too.”

Aubrey relaxed and took her shoes off. Slipping on her pajama bottoms, she asked, “why don’t you take Chloe? She can’t be your agent without a license, but a manager doesn’t need one.”

Beca smiled tightly, “she’s busy with Chicago.”

“Oh,” Aubrey hesitated, knowing precisely what that usually meant. She was silent while she finished changing and put her hair up. Finally, she put on the house shoes she wore around the hotel room, and her robe. “I left my phone on the yacht. I won’t have my contacts until I get back to the lodge. I can set you up with a colleague I trust.”

Beca’s face lit up. “Would you?” Then it fell, “Theo wants me to leave with him, not you guys tomorrow.”

Aubrey snorted. “I bet he does. Listen, I’ll put Theo off for two weeks. That should get me time to find you a manager, and an agent. You deal with Beale, Amy and your apartment.”

“Oh, shit, the apartment.” 

Aubrey walked to the door. “Come on. In the words of Emily Junk, let’s enjoy tonight and deal with the rest tomorrow.”

Beca exited the room and waited for Aubrey to close the door, “sounds like you picked a winner, Posen.”

“Don’t I know it!” Aubrey grinned and headed them both back to Beca’s room. 


	2. One good thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas tease Emily and Aubrey as Chloe plays catch up. Aubrey and Emily enjoy their first night together. Beca feels pressured by Theo.

(March 18-19, 2017)

Aubrey stopped as she entered the room. Chloe had joined the group and was sitting with her knees up in her usual place on the left side of the bed. The other girls had piled blankets and pillows around the floor, and Amy was arguing with CR over the remote. Emily looked up and smiled ruefully. Flo sat on one side of her, while Esther sat on the other. Beca coughed to cover a laugh and went to sit on the bed beside Chloe, although there was a suspiciously large space between them. Arching an eyebrow and realizing she and Emily were being hazed, Aubrey paused to consider her options. She could accept the hazing gracefully, she could cause a scene, or...she chose her third option. With a smile on her face and without a word, she started across the room. As she expected, Bellas shifted out of the way to avoid being stepped on. As she drew close to Emily, she winked and sat down, wriggling nearer until she was nestled comfortably between Emily’s legs.

Emily giggled and wrapped her arms around Aubrey, pulling her even closer and resting her chin on Aubrey’s head. “We’re ready, what are we watching, Ames?”

Amy laughed out loud. “Pay up, pitches. I told you that wouldn’t work.”

“Damn, Posen, when you make up your mind,” CR laughed as she handed over her twenty.

“They’re cute,” Ashley and Jessica said in unison from their own cuddles under a blanket.

Esther handed over a twenty, before saying. “Payback is a pitch, Amy.” And held her hand out.Everyone stared at her until she wiggled her fingers. “I called it at the retreat.” There was a unified groan as more money changed hands.

Aubrey laughed and buried her head in Emily’s arms. She might have contentedly stayed there all night, until Chloe’s voice cut through. “Um, what’s going on?”

“I forgot, Ginger, you were busy with your boy toy when we found out the General and Legacy are a thing.” Amy was still laughing despite handing over her winnings to Esther.

“Si, Chica.” Flo’s eyes danced as she moved further away from Emily to give the new couple some space. “They are muy linda together.”

“Glad we have your approval, Flo, although I may have to object to being called a thing.” Aubrey was trying hard to maintain her dignity, but she was not used to such attention.

Amy started clapping her hands together and chanting “kiss.”

Aubrey turned her head to reprimand Amy but saw the startled look on Chloe’s face. “Sorry, Elf, it was sort of impulsive of me.”

Emily squeezed Aubrey closer, “it was hot.”

Aubrey forgot her worries about her best friend and gazed affectionately at Emily. Esther, CR and Flo joined in with Amy. “Should we give them what they want?” She whispered.

Emily leaned forward as Aubrey turned in her arms and they did. Once again, time and place slipped away as they reveled in their new closeness. Emily broke the kiss with a laugh when the girls started hooting and shouting.

Aubrey ran her thumb across Emily’s lips and took a shaky breath before turning around again to nestle in Emily’s arms. “All right, you’ve had your fun. What are we watching?”

CR teased, “damn, who needs porn.”Aubrey arched an eyebrow. CR held her hands up, “just kidding, General, but Legacy is right. That’s hot.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Are we having movie night, or not? I have other things I could be doing.”

“I bet,” Amy coughed but pushed play on the remote.

After an episode of Grey’s Anatomy and an airing of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Bellas started to fade. Beca was already asleep on the bed, her hand near Chloe’s leg, but not quite touching. Jessica and Ashley were also asleep in their blanket cocoon. Aubrey looked up at Emily, “ready?”

Emily nodded as the pair stood up together. Amy smirked and CR winked, but no one wanted to wake the sleepers. Aubrey could feel Chloe’s eyes on them, but more explanations would have to wait for another time. She paused long enough to leave a note reminding Beca to call Aubrey’s hotel room if Theo showed up before the Bellas met for breakfast. After blowing a kiss to Chloe, she hooked her pinky around Emily’s, and they headed back to her room.

Once she’d closed the door, Emily turned to look at her new lover. Aubrey’s hands trembled as she stepped into an embrace. “We can take this slow,” Aubrey whispered. “I just want to hold you tonight, remind myself you are all right, that nothing happened to you.”

Emily nuzzled Aubrey’s neck. “Let me have tonight?” Her voice was huskier than usual, and it was a decided turn on. “Tomorrow, you might change your mind; tomorrow life might get in the way. I can’t tell you how long I’ve dreamed of this. I never thought,” she broke off as Aubrey kissed her.

“Don’t think,” Aubrey answered softly. She tucked one hand behind Emily’s neck while the other methodically opened each button of Emily’s top. “Thinking is for tomorrow.”

Emily nodded and pulled Aubrey to the bed. “I’m beginning to think thinking is overrated.”

Aubrey laughed quietly as she nuzzled Emily’s jaw. ‘You still think too much,” she teased before neither of them did much more thinking.

Emily groaned when the hotel phone rang the next morning. “Don’t answer,” she whispered into Aubrey’s ear.

Aubrey reached her head down to kiss the arm draped across her shoulders. “I have to, it might be Beca feeling pressure from Theo.”

Emily sighed and nodded and released her hold. “See? Life.”

Aubrey felt a pang of guilt as she lifted the receiver. “Aubrey Posen.”

“Sorry, Bree. Theo wants a meeting in ten minutes.” Beca sounded stressed already.

“Tell him it’s clear he’s never been in a relationship with a woman. If he fires you, we will get you a different deal. If he doesn’t, tell him we will meet him in half an hour.”

Both Beca and Emily laughed. Beca answered, “tell Em I’m sorry and I’ll meet you at the downstairs cafe in 30.”

“See you then, Hobbit,” Aubrey acknowledged before hanging up.

Emily scooted closer and started kissing the back of Aubrey’s neck. “God, I love bad ass Posen.”

Aubrey laughed and turned to face her lover. “For the record, I don’t regret a minute of our time together, except perhaps how much time I’ve wasted.” She leaned toward, slipping a hand into Emily’s hair as they kissed.“Just hold that feeling. I will need every one of those thirty minutes to look the part.” She stood up but leaned back to kiss Emily again. “I could get used to this, though.”

“Plan on it,” Emily nearly growled. “I know we have a lot to talk about, but my number one priority is going to be seeing you every day.”

“You say the nicest things,” Aubrey smiled before heading to the shower. When she emerged from her preparations, she was wearing black jeans and her three-inch heels matched with a green button down and black jacket. Her hair was swept up and out of her face. “How do I look.”

Emily smiled appreciatively. “Have I mentioned I love bad ass Posen? How much time should we give you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Chloe called and wants to join the three of us for coffee before the rest of the girls. I reminded her you had this business meeting first.” Emily wrinkled her nose. “She sounds cranky.”

Aubrey digested the news. “She is probably miffed she was the last to know about us. Give me 45 minutes. If we finish early, I’ll call up.”

Emily stood up as she nodded and wrapped her arms around Aubrey. “It’s hard to let you go, for even an hour.”

“Careful, you will mess up the makeup.” Aubrey teased. Then she kissed Emily on the cheek and wiped away the lipstick with her thumb. “See you soon.”

Emily sighed and released her again, “see you soon.” She watched Aubrey grab her purse and head out the door. She would need a shower to face an upset aca-mom within the hour.

Aubrey was still smiling when she reached the cafe, although that smile became strained when she realized Theo had already trapped Beca in a booth. Aubrey waltzed over and said, “move over, Beca.” Theo’s eyes widened as Beca complied and Aubrey sat down. “Have we ordered coffee yet?” When Beca shook her head, Aubrey made eye contact with a waitress who hurried over. After placing the order, Aubrey looked at Theo. “What part of 30 minutes did you not understand?”

Theo cleared his throat. “Miss Posen, I’m afraid you do not understand the music industry.”

“Please do not patronize me. I run a multi-million-dollar establishment training people in all industries to learn to communicate. It is clear to me that your label may need to be my next project.” Aubrey interrupted. “I understand you are looking to take advantage of what you believe to be Miss Mitchell’s relative lack of experience. I would like to inform you of a few things. Miss Mitchell has worked as a junior producer in New York for the past three years. She is well aware of your duties and your intentions. Additionally, when we signed on for the USO tour, there was no overreaching contractual agreement to sign away our lives should we win your cute little contest.”

“My cute little contest, as you put it, has put Miss Mitchell on the map!” Theo growled.

“Oh, please.” Aubrey scoffed as the coffee arrived. She passed a cup to Beca and started to add sugar to her own. As she stirred, she continued. “Even the winners of American Idol do not all end up ‘on the map’ as you say for longer than the initial airing. How many can you name?”

Theo opened his mouth and then closed it again.

“Precisely. So, you provided Miss Mitchell, a national and international a capella champion, an opportunity to be seen. Once. She accepted. Once. For any further contractual negotiations, you will need to proceed through me, and through Miss Mitchell’s agent once we have procured one. I anticipate being able to have that conversation in approximately two weeks.”

Theo was shaking his head, “we have to strike while the iron is hot.”

“You should have considered that before you used the USO to do all of the hard work for you. Had you conducted this contest like Britain’s got Talent, you would have been able to clear your contestants' schedules to strike ‘while the iron is hot.’ Must you always speak in trite phrases?” Aubrey took a break to sip her coffee.

“Miss Posen, I don’t think you understand,” Theo began again.

“I asked you not to patronize me.” Aubrey spoke in a low tone that broached no argument. “I am not licensed to discuss contracts. Miss Mitchell needs an agent and to tidy up outstanding commitments. We would be happy to discuss things with you in two weeks, or we can take Miss Mitchell’s talent elsewhere.”

Theo closed his mouth again. “Very well.” He stood up, “I apologize, Miss Mitchell. I was unaware you had procured representation when I requested this meeting. I look forward to hearing from your agent.” He nodded his head and left the cafe.

Aubrey released a deep breath, then moved to take his place at the table. “I think that went very well, don’t you?”

“Are you kidding? That was awesome!” Beca was laughing. “He looked even more like a turtle than usual. But I thought you were going to have one of your friends become my manager.”

“I realized on the elevator ride down that I don’t have to travel with you. I can hire a tour manager for you, and your agent has to be licensed in the state they negotiate the contract in. I can stay in Georgia and manage you from there.” Aubrey smiled at the grateful look on Beca’s face. “I also realized you don’t have to accept his offer. You are talented, Beca Mitchell. We can find a label that appeals to you if you don’t want to work with Turtle man.”

Beca looked down at her coffee. “I don’t make decisions quickly, Bree. Can I think about it?”

Aubrey nodded and stood. “You have two weeks. Chloe wants to join us and bring Emily along. I’m going to go find a hotel phone to let Emily know the coast is clear.”

Beca smiled and nodded, unsure she really wanted to have breakfast with Chloe, but kept her misgivings to herself. Aubrey had bought her time to think about more than just which label to sign with.


	3. Outta Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets caught up with Aubrey and Emily then reamed by Beca. With?

(March 19, 2017)

Within ten minutes, Emily was tapping Aubrey on the shoulder. “Got room for me?”

Aubrey slid to the inside of the booth, and kissed Emily softly, “always.”

Beca grinned as she slid over to allow Chloe to join them. “You guys are so fucking cute.”

Aubrey laughed. “Thanks, Hobbit. Coffee should be here soon. I asked the waitress to bring two more cups when she saw you.”

“How thoughtful,” Emily smiled and placed an arm on the back of the booth, resting it lightly around Aubrey’s shoulders.

Chloe watched it all, “thanks, Elf. So, if you don’t mind.”

Beca interrupted, “here it comes.”

“What? I just wanna know when all this happened.” Chloe protested. “You guys are awfully comfortable with each other all of a sudden.”

Before Emily or Aubrey could answer, Beca chimed in again. “If you had eyes for anything besides your soldier boy, you would have seen it coming, Beale. All the girls had been betting on it since the riff-off.”

Emily laughed, “since the riff-off? Why then? Aubrey was pissed at me.”

Beca shook her head, “Aubrey was being competitive. She was also being proud of you.”

Aubrey blushed, “that’s true.”

Chloe was still irritated, “I don’t see what soldier boy has to do with it.”

Beca rolled her eyes, “while you were busy flirting with him, Esther says these two were having a heart to heart about Emily’s writing. She suggested a bet then, but then CR remembered we’d already bet on them at the retreat.”

Aubrey shook her head, “you are not making things better, Hobbit.” Beca smirked but picked up her coffee and sipped at it. “Listen, Elf, I didn’t keep anything from you. It isn’t like I’ve been plotting behind your back.”

“Then what?” Chloe looked between them.

Aubrey glanced at Emily, “I realized when we were all hugging after the show last night just how close we all came to dying. I felt lucky, not only to be alive, but that Emily was too.” Emily dropped her hand onto Aubrey’s back and rubbed. “I realized how much I would miss her. I didn’t want to.”

Chloe listened, “and Mykonos?”

“Can wait.” Aubrey shrugged, “I hated the lodge because I was so lonely there. I worked long hours and went home to an empty cabin. We are all excellent colleagues, but being the boss allows for few friendships. You guys lived in New York. If I was going to be on my own, why stay in Georgia?”

Chloe nodded, “I get it.” She looked down at the table, and then up at her friends. “I’m really happy for you, Elf. I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you.”

“You have, Elf. You are a good friend, and we stay in touch better than most. Remember all the plans we had for after graduation?” Aubrey asked.

“Yeah, but I didn’t graduate,” Chloe winced.

Aubrey nodded, “I had to learn then that despite our friendship, we were probably not going to make choices that kept us as close as we were in college.” She leaned forward and took Chloe’s hands, “that’s ok. We’re still friends.”

Chloe nodded again, “I’m so sorry though. I made a lot of choices without thinking about how they might hurt you.”

“It all worked out for the best, didn’t it?” Aubrey smiled at Emily.

Chloe nodded. At least it all worked out for Aubrey.

After breakfast with the Bellas, Beca and Chloe headed upstairs to pack. Chloe sighed heavily while she searched through the room for anything she may have forgotten. “I’m just so surprised about Emily and Aubrey.”

Beca rolled her eyes, “What’s gotten into you, Beale?”

Chloe stopped and turned, “what do you mean?”

“You used to give a shit about other people. Now, everything is about you.” Beca growled.

“I don’t know what,” Chloe began.

Beca stopped packing and looked the redhead straight in the eye. “Something changed. You don’t feel special; you want a boyfriend; you chase a soldier you may never see again; you hope we can stay on the USO tour, despite Aubrey having a job, Emily having school, and Flo having a business to run; but once you get into vet school you release us because now you have something to be proud of; you head off with your soldier instead of celebrating with the rest of us then get mad that you didn’t know about Emily and Aubrey. Jesus, Beale, can anyone have a life without you?”

Chloe stood, staring. “You remembered I said I hoped we could stay? Or I wanted to feel special?”

Beca turned away and brought her attention back to the suitcase she was packing. “I remember everything you say. And that’s what you got out of this?”

“I don’t know what to say. I,” Chloe’s voice cracked. “Why do you remember what I say?”

Beca rolled her eyes again. “It doesn’t matter. It probably never mattered.”She picked up the suitcase and started to head toward the door.

“Beca, please.” Chloe begged.

“Go back to your soldier, Chloe.” Beca stopped at the door and spoke without looking back. “You get your boyfriend, and to feel special all at the same time.”

Chloe ran to the door and touched her arm. “Becs.”

Beca turned and Chloe could see the red rimming the smaller girl’s eyes. “I should have figured out a long time ago I wasn’t enough for you, Beale. I tried to show you; I tried to take care of you. I hoped you would see how special you were. But I'm not enough.”

Chloe felt as if a hand was wrapping itself around her heart. “What do you mean, Becs.”

“Goodbye, Beale. I’m gonna go have this adventure. You go be a dynamite vet. Maybe someday, we can be friends again.”

“No, Beca, please, let me explain.” Chloe was begging, tears welling out of her eyes. “I didn’t mean to.”

Beca smiled despite the pain in her face. “You never mean to, Beale. It’s why I put up with it for so long. You don’t do anything halfway. When you put your focus on a person, they feel like they can do anything. It’s pretty cold when it goes away.” She put her hand on the doorknob. “I promise, I won’t make a scene on the plane. But I’m done.” She walked out the door and left Chloe standing alone.

Chloe cursed as she realized she didn’t have her phone and couldn’t call Aubrey. She grabbed her bag and hurried to the hallway, looking for her friend. When she finally found her, Aubrey was leaning against Emily in the lobby.

“Hey, aca-mom, Beca just blew past to talk to Flo and Esther. Everything ok?” Emily called out.

“Can I talk to you, Aubrey?” Chloe’s voice shook.

Aubrey looked at Emily who kissed her nose and winked. “I’ll be here.”Emily smiled and released her hold on the woman.

Aubrey followed Chloe away from the rest of the Bellas. “What’s going on, Elf?”

Chloe stared at the ground, “Beca just broke up with me.”

“Excuse me?”

“She said I was selfish, and she would never be enough and maybe someday we could be friends again.” Chloe looked up, her face red and tear streaked.

Aubrey winced; she had thought such unkind things when Chloe stayed at Barden all those years ago. “She doesn't mean it, Elf. She’s just hurt.”

“What did I do?” Chloe barely whispered. “I’ve kissed guys before, why is this one different?”

“We almost died, Elf.” Aubrey answered earnestly. “If we ask CR or Flo, they were probably thinking of their families. Emily was probably thinking of her folks, or maybe about me, but I was thinking about her. Ashley and Jessica were thinking of each other. Beca thought of you. Beca must think you thought of Chicago.”

“I didn’t! I just saw him after the show, and I was feeling, I don't know, like we could conquer the world!” Chloe sighed. “I was so relieved the entire time we were on that damn yacht that Beca wasn't there, that she’d be safe.”

“I’m sorry, Elf. I guess it didn’t look that way to Beca.” Aubrey put her hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “Beca’s not a talker. She showed you even back when I was at Barden how much she cared about you. Then she sang that song to you last night.” Aubrey laughed sadly “I was sure you guys were gonna work it out after the way you hugged at the end of the song. As sure as I was that I didn’t want to lose Emily.”

“Oh, God, Aubrey, what do I do?”

Aubrey shook her head.“I don’t know, Elf. I really don’t.” She pulled her friend in and held her while the redhead cried for all of her missed opportunities.


	4. Fight or flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey, Emily and Chloe brainstorm on how to support Beca and manage Emily’s end of her college career.

(March 19-20, 2017)

Later, on the plane, Emily sighed, “I am going to have to call my mom when we get back. I haven’t been able to tell her about the kidnapping or Beca’s win.” She smiled shyly, “or about us.”

Aubrey smiled back. “I hope I’m what she has in mind for you.”

“She already knows you. She will love you.” Emily leaned over to kiss Aubrey’s nose. “The bigger question is how she will feel about me not graduating.”

Aubrey pulled back to look at her. “What?”

Emily looked down to collect her thoughts. “I’m a psych major, Aubs. I’m not an expert or ready to practice, but I’ve read enough about people going through what we went through to be concerned I can’t keep pushing myself the way I could before.” She looked up. “I can almost guarantee my instructors and counselor will tell me to take an emergency withdrawal. They were already concerned about my overload and leading the Bellas.”

Aubrey felt her face pale. “Oh, god, Em. Did this lark completely derail your life?”

“Shhhh,” Emily placed a finger over Aubrey’s lips. “While there are parts of this trip I would happily have avoided, it all led us to here. I wouldn’t give up discovering us for anything.”

Aubrey took a deep breath and released it before she nodded. “Ok, so, worst case scenario, what do we do?”

“Worst case I drop out.” Emily laughed, “I’m not planning on it. It is the worst case.” Aubrey subsided from her planned interruption and nodded again. “Second worst case, I withdraw and split my classes into two semesters. The load would be easier, especially without the Bellas.”

“If you withdraw, you won’t be able to perform for finals.” Aubrey reminded her.

Emily nodded in return. “I know. My mom will be disappointed, but she knows this year has been hard. I love those girls, but it isn’t the same as being with these women.” She gestured around the plane cabin. “We will always be friends, but like Beca said, this group is family.”

Aubrey sighed, “I’m so sorry, Em. I understand though. My classes before this group were nasty. We can’t even be friends, except for Chloe and me.” She allowed her eyes to focus on each Bella. When she saw Chloe and Beca sleeping against windows four rows apart and across the aisle from each other she sighed again. “I hope we can survive those two being on the outs.”

“I think we can. To quote Stitch, we are little and broken but still good.” Emily answered confidently. “In the meantime,” she chewed her lower lip. “I wasn’t kidding about my priority being you. I know there are jokes about moving in on second dates, but really, we’ve known each other for years. I don’t want to waste any more time.”

Aubrey smiled, broader than before. “I admit, I’m not really ready to be without you for very long yet.” She paused before she added. “I still have my place at the lodge. If you stay in school, you will have to figure in a 45-minute commute, but you can stay with me. What will your mom expect if you have to take an emergency withdrawal?”

“She will want to count fingers and toes.” Emily shrugged.

Aubrey placed her hand on Emily’s thigh. “If we mean to be in each other’s lives daily, I want daily to start as soon as possible and have a minimum of interruptions.”

Emily marveled at this woman who had so captured her heart. “I wouldn’t mind showing her how good we are together.”

“You sound awfully confident for someone in a two-day old relationship.” Aubrey teased.

“I’ve been confident about us being good together for years.” Emily blushed. “I just feel like we fit.”

Aubrey reached up and placed a hand on Emily’s cheek. “I think we do. You ground me, Em. Whenever I feel anxious or uncertain, you give me the confidence to take a deep breath and try anyway.”

Emily turned her head to kiss the hand that caressed her. “I could say the same for you, Aubs. When I get going too fast, you slow me down. When things get too big, you help me find manageable pieces. I think we fit.” She reiterated.

“Then we will figure it out. I’ll work with my team to relieve me of some duties.” When Emily opened her mouth to protest, Aubrey shook her head. “I would have to anyway to manage Beca. It’s also a perk of owning the place.”

“You own the lodge?” Emily squeaked.

“Did I forget to mention that?” Aubrey chuckled. “Not long after I made director and started receiving stock as a benefit, the majority owner decided to sell. I pulled funds from my mom’s estate and was able to become majority shareholder. I now hold 65%.”She shrugged, “There are things I have to run by the board since I don’t own it outright, but my broker is looking for opportunities to buy back the remaining shares. I would rather be privately held.”

“So would I.” Emit snuck a hand down to squeeze Aubrey’s leg.

“Stop that!” Aubrey laughed. “You know what I mean.” She leaned against Emily and continued. “The point is, as majority stakeholder I have some perks. I can actually relinquish my position as director, but still live on site. I was thinking of taking a sabbatical for Beca. It is even more attractive to have time with you.”

Emily kissed the top of Aubrey’s head. “Won’t you get bored?”

“Not a chance,” Aubrey laughed. “I will probably ask to remain a consultant so on occasion I can assist with some groups. I also have a management company to set up. I probably have to consider law school.”

Emily blinked. “Ok, that may be too far out for me to think just now.”

Aubrey winced and pulled back to look at Emily. “Sorry, I sort of got on a roll.”

“I can tell,” Emily laughed. “What I want to know is how do we handle the next few weeks.”

“Get you a phone and call your mom. Tell her and the Bellas what happened, including that although you are all right you are also rattled. You need the Bellas to step up and plan the routine in case you have to withdraw.”

Emily sighed, “I know you are right. I know that’s what my professors will recommend. It’s still hard.”

“I said ask them to step up. Let them lead. It’s good practice for next year. Maybe you can reduce your load for the rest of the year and finish this summer. Incomplete should be an option this late in the year.”

Emily relaxed. “Right. I’ll talk to my mom, the Bellas and my instructors.” She hesitated, then added, “and come stay with you?”

Aubrey nodded, “tonight you stay with me. Tomorrow we get your phone and contact the school, the Bellas and your mom in any order. Then we decide about the day after tomorrow.”

Emily chuckled. “I thought you were a planner. This is awfully ‘go with the flow’ of you.”

“Too many variables.” Aubrey stifled a yawn. “My body clock is all messed up. We have to consider that too.”

“Mm,” Emily nodded again. “Should we try to nap? I can lean against the window.” She held her arm open.

“Maybe for a little while. Then we can swap.” Aubrey yawned again. “Oh, my stars, I’m sorry!”

Emily started to laugh then yawned. “Contagious! Let’s see how we feel after the first round of naps.”

Aubrey cuddled close and nodded. “I really do worry I am going to wake up and this is all a dream.”

“That makes two of us,” Emily whispered. “Shhhh time for sleep.” Emily settled herself to join her.

Before they could fall asleep though, Chloe moved closer to their seats.She had seen Aubrey and Emily having an urgent conversation three rows away. Beca was sound asleep against a window of the plane, far away from Chloe’s row and Chloe was feeling restless. She noticed there was an empty seat beside Aubrey, so she unbuckled, walked over and took the spot. “Hey, Elf. Everything ok?” She smiled at Legacy as well.

Aubrey yawned. “Sorry, we are just trying to figure out how to handle the next few weeks. I’ve never been a talent manager before. I was able to download a great deal of information before we took off, but my biggest issues may be time and capital.” She sighed. “Beca may still need to make good on the rest of her prize. That might mean a tour through the end of summer. I doubt Khaled will cover my expenses, but if I don’t go or send a tour manager…”

“Someone could take advantage of Beca.” Chloe nodded. “I see what you mean.”She looked from blonde to brunette, “what did you guys come up with?”

“I think we see if Amy can cover some of the startup costs,” Emily said. “My parents may be able to help as well. Mom always has a certain amount of money she needs to spend every year, and she loves to spend it on Barden related stuff. I can see if she has any left to support the new venture.”

Aubrey smiled at her girl, then brought her attention back to Chloe. “Of course, I have my investment in the Lodge as well.”

Chloe nodded, “You know, Elf, I have an inheritance too.”

Aubrey shook her head, “You have vet school, and you’ve always talked about setting up a dance studio. You have enough on your plate.”

“Vet school is over-rated. I worry about the first time I have to put an animal down and some of the examinations are gross as hell. As for the dance studio, why not do both?” Chloe smiled.

Aubrey and Emily looked at the redhead as if she had grown two heads. “The two endeavors will each need several hundreds of thousands of dollars, Elf. Be serious.”

Chloe felt her smile expand to a grin. “I am.” She chuckled, “First of all, we may be able to cut costs by making one umbrella organization, with two arms. Besides, then you can manage any dancing talent that comes through my studio. Barden has quite the arts reputation, you know.”

Emily sat back and waited to see where this was going to go. Aubrey peered at Chloe, trying to determine just how serious the redhead was. “I’m listening.”

Chloe nodded, “I have two funds I inherited. One was from my grandmother. That paid for all my schooling at Barden, plus living expenses since I was 18.”

“That explains a few extra senior years,” Aubrey admitted dryly.

“Well, yeah, you think financial aid would have let me stay?” Chloe giggled. “The other fund was put into trust when my parents divorced. I will have to discuss it with the trustee, because I don’t know if there are limitations on how I use it. Even if there are, I bet the source funding for my expense account has enough to at least get us started.”

“How much are you talking, Beale?” Aubrey’s voice sounded incredulous. 

Chloe scrubbed the back of her neck, “can we leave it at plenty, right now?” Chloe looked around the plane. “You and I can talk specifics after I talk to my trustee.” When Aubrey nodded, Chloe smiled, “Tell me how much you need to make everything come out right for Beca. One thing, though,” she looked at the brunette still sleeping several rows down. “I don’t want my name on it.”

Aubrey blinked. “Why not?”

“I have a lot to make up for. I don’t want it to look like I am trying to buy my way out.” Chloe answered simply. 

“All right, Elf. We can do it your way, I think. Get your trustee in touch with me and I will see what I can make happen.” Aubrey nodded.

The redhead looked at Emily, “you will keep my secret, won’t you?”

Emily nodded. “Yeah, aca-mom. I’ll keep it.” She pretended to zip her lip.

Aubrey sat back; her shoulders were much lower than they were just a little bit ago. “Thanks, Chloe. You are a life saver.”

“Nah,” Chloe laughed and pointed at Beca. “She is. I’m just a trust fund baby who has to grow up. But I’m trying.”

“You’ll make it.” Aubrey smiled. “I believe in you.”

Chloe smiled back. She was glad someone did.


	5. Grow up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aubrey has had enough of the push pull that is Bechloe.

(March 19-20, 2017)

Aubrey blinked her eyes open and pulled away from her human pillow. Emily stirred. “What’s up?”

Aubrey leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Emily’s cheek. “Be right back.” She released her seatbelt, moved up a few rows and sat next to Beca. She tapped her new client on the shoulder.

Beca jumped, “Jesus, Posen.” She pulled her earbuds out and placed her free hand on her chest. “Scared the shit out of me.”

Aubrey shrugged, “if you left one ear bud out you would have heard me.”

“What crawled up your ass and died?” Beca glowered at her new manager.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Aubrey watched Beca steadily. “What are you really mad about?”

Beca blinked, “what?”

Aubrey sighed impatiently. “What are you really mad about? Chloe told me you broke up.”

“We weren’t dating,” Beca growled.

“Semantics,” Aubrey brushed it aside. She knew she was baiting Beca, but it was the only way she knew to get the girl to admit something she was hiding.“If you weren’t dating and you aren’t going to be in the same state, why pick a fight?”

Beca shook her head, “I didn’t pick it. I just got tired of Beale sticking her nose everywhere. Shit, Posen, she even got mad you got a girlfriend without telling her. Did she tell you she hooked up with Captain America?”

Aubrey didn’t even blink. “Does that look like a hook up?” She pointed with her chin toward the miserable redhead all curled up in her seat. “Since when do you care who she dates? Or if she is shitty to me? What’s really eating you?”

“She decides when the Bellas get together, she decides when we break up. She decides everything.” Beca fairly growled.

“Except she didn’t decide on you?” Aubrey challenged.

“Fuck you, Posen. I defended you. I don’t need this.” Beca started to move, like she wanted to leave or turn her back but couldn’t decide which.

“Here’s the thing, Hobbit. You don’t talk about your feelings. You always tell us you aren’t good at this stuff. We all have to figure out from what you do that you give a shit, like risking your life for us. Then last night, you said you loved us. Why didn’t you sack up and tell her? Why drag us into it?”

Beca opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out.

Aubrey continued, “you chickened out, because you are afraid to say it. Guess what, brainiac? Maybe she is, too. She lives and breathes by words. For fuck’s sake, she’s a lit major. Everything you do is a nice gesture, but words are what she needs. You are pissed she never spoke up for you. Get a clue; you never spoke up for her.”

Beca leaned back against the window as if wishing it would open and suck her out. “That’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair is either of you being unwilling to give an inch.” Aubrey relented. “Look, I was just as pissed when she stayed behind. We had plans to travel, see the places she read about, get a different view of the world. Do you know when I found out all of those plans were broken? The night before I walked across that stage. I was pissed!” Aubrey looked away, “I thought we would be friends for life. I didn’t expect to be dropped for an alt-kid with ear monstrosities.”

“She stayed for the Bellas.” Beca protested. “They are her family.”

Aubrey sighed, “she stayed for you. The rest of us are gravy.” Aubrey knew she might lose Chloe over betraying a confidence this way, but she would rather lose them both than have to choose between them. “She followed you to New York.”

Beca stared. She was trying to process it all.

“In a way, she broke up with me to keep you.” Aubrey shrugged. “We are still friends, but we will never be as close as we were. She gave up our dreams for you. I hear when you two fight, but I don’t hear her dreams anymore.” Aubrey looked down in her lap. “All I’m saying is you both keep waiting for the other to make a move. And you both have the worst timing! She gives up Tom, you find Jesse. You lose Jesse, she finds Chicago. If you would just talk!”

Beca blinked again, “she gave up Tom?”

Aubrey sighed again “look, Hobbit, you really grew on me. I think you may be the most talented person I’ve ever met. But sometimes I think you have the emotional intelligence of a rutabaga. If you want your girl, apologize and go get her. I’ve probably fucked everything up, and I’ll lose you both, but seriously I think that’s better than being stuck between you.” She stood up. “I won’t let you down. I’ll find you an agent, and a manager if you don’t want me to do it anymore. But don’t make me watch my best friend lose what she gave me up for.”

Without another word, Aubrey walked back up the aisle and settled again next to Emily.

“What’s going on?” Emily slipped an arm around Aubrey as she nearly crumbled into the embrace.

“I told Beca off,” Aubrey whispered. “I may have driven them both away, but I can’t watch them do this.” She sighed, “it’s my turn to be selfish. I want to think about you, not how my best friend left me for a girl who won’t have her.”

Emily listened, and stroked Aubrey’s hair. “Did you and Chloe date?” It would explain both women’s reactions since last night.

“No,” Aubrey shook her head. “But we both thought we were straight. We did all the usual friend stuff, like shopping and spas and gossip about boys. But we also planned vacations, and what our double wedding would look like, and how our kids would be friends.”

“Oh,” Emily nodded. “And then she didn’t graduate.”

“And then she fell in love with Beca,” Aubrey nodded. “I’m sorry if I broke the Bellas.”

“You didn’t,” Emily replied still confident. “Hell, the rest of them are still asleep.” She looked around the darkened cabin. “The only one who doesn’t know they are on the outs is Stacie. The rest of us will just have to hold us together until they stop wearing their asses for hats.”

“Oh, god, Emily. I said something like that to Chloe once.” Aubrey blushed.

Emily laughed, “I wandered why Stacie laughed when Chloe said it.” She kissed the top of Aubrey’s head again. “One more thing, Miss Posen.”

Aubrey looked up, amused, “yes, Miss Junk?”

“If all the others do bail on us, you still got me.”

Aubrey swallowed the tears that threatened, “promise?” She whispered.

Emily pulled Aubrey’s head back toward her shoulder. “Just try and get rid of me. Let’s get some more rest. This week already looks like it’s gonna be a bear.”

Aubrey nodded and relaxed into the embrace. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing. Now, shhhh.” Emily smiled and closed her eyes. Not even in her wildest dreams had she thought she would be sitting on an international flight holding Aubrey Posen.

Several hours later, but still well before the flight ended, Chloe awoke with the intention of using the restroom. As she opened her eyes, however, she felt someone leaning on her back. She turned her head and nearly cried to see Beca asleep on the seat beside her. Chloe chewed on her lip. She really needed the rest room, but she hated to break the spell. She had no idea why Beca was here beside her. Maybe she wasn’t. Maybe Chloe was still asleep.

As she struggled with deciding if she was awake or asleep, Beca woke up. “Stop wiggling, weirdo. Go to the bathroom or don’t.”

Chloe stifled a laugh, but then asked seriously, “will you still be here when I get back?”

“No.”

Chloe felt a pang in her chest and swallowed hard.

“Ima steal your spot. I want the window.” Beca mumbled, still sitting with her eyes shut.

Chloe felt as elated as she had earlier felt bereft. “Ok, be right back.” She squeezed past Beca and headed forward to the restroom. When she returned, good to her word, Beca was leaning her back against the window.

“Come on, weirdo, we still got time to sleep.” Beca held her arms out.

Chloe slid into the row and cuddled up in Beca’s embrace. “Don’t wake me up. I don’t want this to be a dream.”

“Not a dream, Beale,” Beca smiled down at the redhead. “I may be a dick and an asshole who has loved you for too long without the balls to tell you, but I’m not a dream.”

“Don’t say that,” Chloe blinked back tears. “I couldn’t bear it if it were untrue.”

“What that I’m a dick? Thanks a lot,” Beca teased.

Chloe started to cry. “I’m selfish and you hate me.”

Beca cuddled Chloe closer. “I was mad at you, but madder at myself. I wouldn’t just sack up. I kept waiting for something I did to be enough to show you what I thought of you.” She leaned her head closer and whispered. “I love you, Chloe Beale. I have for a long ass time. I hope you can forgive a stunted hobbit with the emotional intelligence of a rutabaga.”

Chloe looked up through her tears, “you are so weird.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Beca laughed. “What do you say, Beale, will you give me a chance?”

“A chance to do what?” Chloe wiped her eyes.

Beca shook her head. “Work with me here. It’s not every day I tell the woman of my dreams that I love her. Will you give me a chance to prove it?”

“Oh my god, Beca. I’m the idiot! You show me every day. You remember how I like my coffee. You know exactly how long it takes me to pack or get ready in the morning. You even remember things I forgot I say.” Chloe looked into the dark blue eyes she adored, “can you forgive me?”

“Nothing to forgive, Beale. I gotta learn to use my words. Between you and Posen, maybe I will.” Beca smiled as she closed her eyes and hugged Chloe. “I’m sorry I called you selfish.

Chloe snuggled the arms that held her, “no, you were right. I was being selfish. I wanted everyone to make me feel better. I need to remember I’m not the center of the universe.”

Beca grinned, “can I be cheesy and say you are the center of mine?

Chloe laughed and Beca realized it had been a long time since she sounded that happy. “You can be cheesy any time you want.”

“If it makes you laugh like that, I will be the class clown.” Beca promised. “I plan to kiss you for a good long time, Beale, but unlike Legacy and Posen, I don’t want an audience.”

Chloe looked around the still dark cabin, then leaned closer so her breath was tickling Beca’s lips. “They are all asleep. Maybe just one? So, you know I love you too?”

Beca smiled and nodded, pressing her lips against those she had been thinking about for the last seven years. It felt just as good as she had imagined; maybe better. When they finally broke apart and rested forehead to forehead, Beca whispered, “I’m gonna miss you when you go to vet school.”

Chloe laughed quietly, “let’s see, I can follow around my hot as hell rock star girlfriend or stick my arm up a bovine behind. Hmm, I think vet school just lost out.”

Beca chuckled, “we’ll see. I won’t let you give up your dreams, Chlo.”

“I’m not. I’ve dreamed of you longer.” Chloe leaned in for another kiss before happily settling in for a nap before landing. “G’night, Becs.”

“G’night, Chlo.” Beca whispered. She was gonna have to thank Posen in the morning.


	6. What next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas realize just what they went through and discover maybe they are not ready to wander off on their own quite yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some talk of ptsd reactions in case that should be a tw for y’all

(March 20, 2017)

Beca opened one eye with the distinct feeling she was being watched. She was, but not by the bright blue eyes she had hoped for.

“Hey Legacy, looks like mom and pop figured it out!” An Australian accent rang through the cabin.

“Which one is which?” CR teased from her spot leaning over the back of the seat.

“Beca is definitely pop,” Esther suggested, “in the get off my damn lawn sort of way.”

“I liked it better when you didn’t talk.” Beca grumbled.

Chloe, who had jumped awake with Amy’s announcement, blushed as she looked nervously at Beca. She started to pull away, but Beca tightened her hold. Chloe smiled shyly, “caught?”

Beca looked into the blue eyes she had been missing. “Yeah,” she replied softly, “but not by them.”

“Come on, Shawshank, kiss her already,” Amy coaxed.

“That’s enough. It’s bad enough I let you reprobates haze Em and me. Leave them alone.” Aubrey’s best no-nonsense captain’s voice cut through the teasing.

“Spoilsport,” Flo groused.

“No cute Guatemalan phrase?” Esther teased as she moved out of the aisle and back to her seat.

“Nothing clean,” Flo giggled as she followed.

“They are very,” Jessica began

“Cute together, aren’t they?” Ashley finished.

“You have the Jessley seal of approval, Hobbit.” Aubrey hesitated by the pair as the others scattered. She looked down at Chloe, “happy, Elf?” Chloe’s bright eyes were all the answer she needed.

Beca smiled at Chloe then at Aubrey. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to keep you on as manager. You seem to manage me well.”

Aubrey allowed herself a small smile and nod before she headed up the aisle to her own seat beside a grinning Emily who pulled her to sit down and said, “see? Told you it would work out.”

“That’s why we fit, Em,” Aubrey answered fondly, “you believe when I can’t.”

Emily nodded her head once as if everything was settled and started putting things away for landing.

Meanwhile, Beca reluctantly released her hold on Chloe so they could get ready for landing as well. They were just getting seatbelts refastened as the cabin crew reached them. When they were alone again, Chloe turned to Beca. “What did you mean, she can manage you?”

“Well,” Beca tugged on her hair nervously, “she agreed to be my manager and help me find my agent. She said she could manage me from Atlanta, and she doesn’t have to leave Emily.” Beca looked over and remembered she was going to try and communicate better. “She proved herself by giving me a right good reaming last night.”

Chloe considered her words carefully, “so you only forgave me because Aubrey told you to?”

“Shit, no!” Beca nearly exploded. She saw the other Bellas look nervously in their direction. With effort she lowered her voice again. “I admit she said she didn’t want to be in the middle, so she threatened to quit.” Beca sighed, “but that wasn’t what hit me. She said we just kept having lousy timing.”

Chloe relaxed, after the startling initial outburst and smiled. “I guess that’s true.”

Beca turned to face Chloe, her eyes earnest. “Look, Chlo, I expect we are gonna have a lot to sort out, lots of hurt feelings and clean up. We have 7 years of, I dunno, fear I guess, to work through. I meant it, though. I love you. I wanna make it work. Don’t give up on us and I won’t.”

Chloe brushed a strand of hair out of Beca’s face. “You’re right. I’m not good at being patient. That may be part of what Bree meant, but I want us to work too, Becs. I’ll try and be patient.”

“Be mad at me,” Beca replied, “yell at me, give me a cold shoulder. Just don’t give up on me.”

“Fair is fair, Beca Mitchell. Don’t walk away.” Chloe’s eyes held a challenge.

Beca blushed, “I always come back to you, Chlo. I always come for you.”

Chloe softened when she realized the truth in those words. From the pool mashup, to Copenhagen to most recently the yacht, Beca always came back for her. “Then we have nothing to worry about. I love you, Beca Mitchell.”

Beca almost didn’t mind the cheers filling the cabin as Chloe kissed her.

As soon as they were waiting by the carousel for luggage Aubrey clapped her hands like she would at the beginning of rehearsal. Amy looked up. “You want me to order transportation or what?”

“You can listen while you order.” Aubrey nodded. “How long will you girls be in town?” She asked.

“I think our flight to New York is the day after tomorrow.” Beca glanced at Chloe and Amy, who both nodded.

Aubrey took in that information and looked at the rest of the group. “The rest of you are staying local for a while?” When they all nodded, Aubrey looked at Emily. “Tell them what you told me.”

Emily hesitated, running through her options. “Oh, about trauma.” This time it was Aubrey’s turn to nod. “Ok, well, you guys know I’m not an expert or anything,” she hedged.

“Get on with it, Legacy.” Amy growled.

“It isn’t everyday people get kidnapped, threatened with death and then jump off a boat that is blowing up.” Emily said in a rush. “We, none of us,” she paused and looked around at the entire group, making eye contact with everyone including Amy, “have really had time to process it. It’s tempting to pretend it didn’t happen, but it did.” She took a deep breath, “I want to make sure you guys know it might catch you at weird times.”

“What do you mean?” Chloe stepped closer.

“You might have bad dreams, you might get bitchy or cranky, you might,” Emily glanced apologetically at Aubrey, “get stomach upsets. Everyone processes the fear and the relief differently. Find someone to talk to. I’ll get a list of local therapists from my instructors if you want, or you can try your ministers. Whatever floats your boat but find someone you trust to help you process.” She chewed her lower lip. “It might work for us to talk about it in the Bella chat too. We gotta remember to be here for each other. We didn’t go through it alone and no one else will really understand.”

Beca nodded, “not like at a gut level.”

Emily nodded, “we should decide who is gonna tell Stacie. She’s gonna be the hardest hit other than my folks or other family members. They will wanna help, but unless they are trained therapists, they won’t know how.”

Aubrey listened carefully. “What do you think, Elf? Hobbit?”

“As captains, one of the four of us should tell Stacie. I was her captain the longest.” Chloe chewed her own lip.

“But we gotta get to New York and close up the apartment,” Beca reminded her.

Amy had ended her call and was studying the group thoughtfully. “Shawshank, why don’t I go close up shop. You and Ginger find a place here that you can use as a base when you aren’t touring. You will both feel better. And I can bring your stuff down to you. You two have been taking care of me for years. Let me return the favor.”

Aubrey smiled at the Aussie being so generous. “It’s a good idea, Elf. Then we can all four be here to help out anyone who needs it till it’s time to get Beca on the road.”

Beca started shaking her head. “I don’t know I wanna go on the road, Posen.” She looked down at the hand she held and the remarkable group of women that surrounded her. “It was hard enough to say yes to Khaled when you guys thought it was such a good idea. Now, realizing what we all went through? I really don’t wanna leave.”

“Let’s take a few more days to think and talk about it,” Aubrey walked over and placed a hand on Beca’s shoulder. “The truth is, I wouldn’t mind slowing things down even more than just two weeks.” She looked around at the group who were nodding heads, holding hands, rubbing backs and generally consoling each other about the last crazy four days.

Amy grinned, “I’m on it. Everyone without a local place to stay, come to the hotel with me. My mum already reserved a suite and I’ll add some rooms. I’ll get her to pay off the apartment for a couple of months so we can take our time getting it cleared out.”

Excited chatter filled the baggage claim as the carousel began and the girls realized their time together was not over. “Hey, General, think we can get Stacie to come too?” CR asked.

Aubrey smiled and nodded at her chosen family. “In Amy’s words, I’m on it. We need to get Emily a phone and handle some business tonight and tomorrow. Let’s plan a full Bella overnight at the hotel starting tomorrow night?”

“We need to check,” Ashley began.

Jessica finished, “on our apartment.”

“Here,” Amy handed a wad of cash to Ashley and Aubrey. “That should cover cabs out and back to the hotel. See you lot tomorrow night.”

”How did you get this exchanged already, Ames?” Beca stared at the American money she was handing out.

Amy snorted, “first thing my mama taught me when I was a pup. Always carry plenty of various currency. You should see the shit I still have to exchange.” She elbowed CR, “is that your bag or mine?” Amy pointed at the carousel.

Again, there was general excitement as the girls each looked for the Bella scarves marking their bags. Beca looked up at Aubrey, who was still standing nearby. “We can get through this.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Yeah, Hobbit. We can. Because we are a family.” Aubrey nodded as both women smiled.

Despite knowing they would see each other in just another day, it was hard for Aubrey, Emily, Jessica and Ashley to say goodbye to the rest of the girls. As the rest hugged each in turn, Aubrey talked to Chloe.

“It’s just for the night, Elf. We will join you all in the hotel tomorrow. We need to order phones, and all of my info is stored on my computer. I am going crazy without my contact list.” Aubrey smiled.

Chloe nodded, “I know. And we pretty much all need new phones. I think Amy has hers, but I don’t know if anyone else’s phone survived the saltwater.”

“Ames?” Aubrey called out.

Amy walked over, “Whatcha need, General?”

“I really have to get back to the Lodge and get reconnected. I think we all lost our phones in the ocean either gone or ruined. Can you check to see who needs replacements? I’ll help cover the cost.” Aubrey asked.

“No need. I was thinking that already when we were all using the hotel phones to set up breakfast. Was that this morning or yesterday?” Amy shook her head. “I think I need a nap. Anyway, I’ll sit down with everyone to order whatever they need tonight. We should all be up and running in a few days.”

After they waved Ashley and Jessica off in their taxi, Chloe felt her eyes sting again. “Maybe we all need naps. I keep wanting to cry like a baby.”

Emily joined the trio. “Hey, aca-mom, it’s ok. Emotions are high, but maybe more sleep would be good. We are all wiped from the past week, then the long flight home.”

Chloe nodded and hugged both Aubrey and Emily. “Ok, let’s get out of here and deal with all the rest tomorrow.”

Emily hugged Amy, “thanks for everything, Ames.”

“You take care of the General, I will handle the rest of them.” Amy grinned. “She scares me.” She stage-whispered.

“Remember that Hobart.” Aubrey teased. “Take care of you too, or you will answer to me.”

“Yes ma’am.” Amy laughed, “now get lost or we will kidnap you to the hotel with the rest of us.”

Emily ducked and grabbed Aubrey by the hand, “let’s get outta here. One kidnapping in a lifetime is plenty!”

Aubrey laughed as Emily dragged her to a taxi. She turned to wave at the rest of the Bellas waiting for the hotel tram and slipped into the back seat of the car. When she had given the address of the Lodge, she leaned back and closed her eyes. “Oh, Em. Will it ever slow down again?”

“Yeah,” Emily tugged at her girlfriend to come closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. “We will make it slow down. We have a good forty-minute ride, so just relax and let the worry melt away.”


	7. Stop the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas scatter to various places for the night, and two couples finally have the privacy to face the changes in their relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one called me on the wrong chapter being here..... oops

(March 20,2017)

Beca walked up and slipped her hand into Chloe’s while Chloe watched Aubrey and Emily’s taxi pull away. “They are gonna be ok, Chlo. We all are.”

Chloe took a shaky breath and nodded. “Everything is happening so fast.”

“Then we will slow it down,” Beca smiled. She tugged at Chloe’s hand, “come on, the hotel van is waiting.” 

“All right,” Chloe turned to follow Beca, allowing herself one more glance toward where the taxi had gone. “It was so close, Becs.”

Beca nodded and squeezed Chloe’s hand. “I know.” She helped Chloe on the van and paused just a moment to talk to the driver. She dragged Chloe up the aisle and into an empty seat as the driver turned on all of the lights in the van.

Amy looked puzzled. “What’s going on, Shawshank?”

Flo visibly relaxed. “We can see out the windows.”

Esther nodded as she opened some. “They work.”

Beca bit her lower lip, watching as these remarkable women convinced themselves the van was safe. “Yep, they all work. No locks, no sealed windows. Just an easy ride to the hotel.”

Amy paled as she realized again what her father had done to her friends. She sat down next to CR and bumped shoulders. “I like the scenery better, too.”

CR smiled and nodded as she let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding. “France wasn’t all that.”

Chloe squeezed Beca’s hand gratefully. “No kidding, I think I liked Italy better.”

As the girls watched the familiar landscape pass by their windows, they all relaxed a little more. Each began to yawn, and conversation began to lag. Finally, the van pulled up to the hotel door and the driver got out, opening both the front and side doors. “Safe and sound, ladies.”

Amy was first out and slipped the man a fifty. “Get the bags upstairs without a ruckus and there will be another.” She whispered.

“Yes ma’am.” He smiled and pointed to the side door. “Take that entrance and you will go straight to the reserve elevators. Hang on a minute.” He pulled his phone out and sent a text, then added, “the registrar will meet you there. Her name is Tammy.”

“I knew I liked you.” Amy winked and herded her Bellas through the side door. As promised, Tammy met them at the elevator in an alcove hidden from the main lobby.

“Miss Hobart?” Tammy smiled as she said the name softly.

Amy stepped forward as the rest of the girls giggled. “I want to keep this on the down low. We had a hell of a time in Europe.”

Tammy nodded, “not a problem. If you will just show me your passport to confirm your identity, we can get you all up and out of view in a trice.” After confirming Amy’s credentials, Tammy asked, “How many more will you need?”

Amy looked at Chloe, who did a quick count. They so seldom traveled with all of them, she didn’t want to forget anyone. “Eleven adults and one child total.”

“Very good. You have a penthouse suite currently on reserve. Typically, they room six each with two bedrooms and a sleeper sofa. For the number of people involved, might I suggest we reserve a half floor instead? We have the floor just below the penthouse which has several suites with multiple rooms. It also is currently empty, which means we can control access to those of your party and staff.” Tammy offered.

“Do it.” Amy nodded, “I’m not sure any of us is ready to sleep on a sofa this week.”

Tammy nodded again. “I understand. Through Monday?”

“Ames,” Beca started to interrupt.

Amy ignored her. “Yep. I will let you know about any other change in plans by Thursday.”

“Thank you. Feel free to call in for service. All of our staff are bonded for the utmost privacy and security. If you will wait here, I will return shortly with some keys.” Tammy smiled and stepped away.

“Ames,” Beca spoke softly. “You really don’t have to do this.”

“I’m not having this conversation in the hallway, Shawshank. Just can it, for now, ok?” Amy turned and studiously observed the paintings that decorated the wall while the rest of the remaining Bellas shifted on their feet, uneasily.

Finally, Tammy returned and passed out keys. “Holding them up to this sensor here,” she demonstrated, “calls the elevator and schedules it for a non-stop trip to your floor. Let me know when your other guests arrive or leave their names at the front desk so they can pick up their keys.”

“Thanks, Tammy,” Amy nodded, “and you will get our luggage sent up?”

“Without a fuss,” Tammy smiled and nodded. “I hope you all enjoy your stay and find the experience restorative.”

They piled into two elevators which opened onto a hallway. “This is different than Khaled’s suite.” CR muttered.

Amy shrugged. “It isn’t the penthouse, but we should have the floor to ourselves.”

“Amy,” Chloe placed her hand on the Aussie’s arm. “I really don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything, Ginger.” Amy looked around at the girls. “When are you twigs gonna get it through your heads. You watched out for me when I didn’t have nothing. You stood by me when I did stupid stuff and almost got us kicked out of school.” She looked at Beca and Chloe specifically. “You stood up for me, kept me fed, let me take the bed in that dinky apartment. I promised myself when it was safe to contact my mum, I was gonna pay you lot back. Now, I can.”

Flo wrapped her arms around Amy, “Chica, you don’t have to pay us back.”

CR nodded and elbowed the Aussie, “it’s what friends are for.”

Amy nodded and laughed, “then let it be my turn to be a good mate. How do you wanna split up?”

Chloe wiped her eyes and looked at Beca. “Right,” Beca stepped up. “Let’s see what these rooms look like.”

Amy nodded and walked up to the first door. As promised, holding the key card up to the sensor turned the access light green. When she opened the door, the first thing to see were two more doors. One had a lock, which implied it opened to the room next door. The other was to the vanity and bathroom. Beyond it was a bedroom with a king-sized bed. Straight ahead or through the bedroom one entered the sitting area, complete with two couches, a desk, a kitchen and a dining area.

Flo whistled. “This is bigger than my home in Guatemala.”

Amy laughed again. “All right, crazy pitches. Time for you to figure out who wants to room where. Wander the floor and see how many beds we got. Everyone come back here for dinner. That should give Short Stack and Ginger enough time to do the horizontal tango.”

“Ames!” Beca protested as she blushed furiously.

“Go work off three years of sexual tension Shawshank. Punch me later,” Amy continued the tease.

Chloe grabbed Beca’s arm and dragged her down the hall. “Come on, it’s only going to get worse.”

Beca let herself be dragged. She was mortified to have her private life discussed in such a fashion, but also sort of excited to see what would happen when she and Chloe were finally alone after their airplane confessions.

Chloe gnawed on her lower lip. For the first time in her life, she was nervous. It was easy to be confident about her body when the goal was just sex. This meant more than that. This was the girl she’d been pining over for seven years. Her tummy tightened as they selected a room that mirrored Amy’s. She closed the door behind them, and she dropped Beca’s hand.

Beca frowned. She wasn’t sure what she expected, but this was not it. She reached out and tapped Chloe’s hand. “Hey? You ok?”

“Oh, Becs. I feel so stupid.”

“I don’t,” Beca started to reply.

Chloe turned slowly around and revealed her tears. “I’ve waited so long for you, for this. What if it sucks?”

Beca couldn’t help but laugh. “First of all, there is no way this is gonna suck. Have you seen you, Beale?” She stepped closer as Chloe managed an embarrassed laugh. “Second of all, we have all the time we want. We beat the asshole. We get a second chance. Let’s take it.” Chloe blushed but nodded. Beca reached up and gently wiped tears off of Chloe’s cheeks. “But first, Ima grab a nap.”

“What?” Chloe laughed in spite of her tears.

“I’m fucking exhausted, Beale. It’s been a hell of a couple of days. I’ll fall asleep in the middle of something and I will never live it down. I want a nap.” Beca smirked. “Your choices, together in the bedroom, together in the sitting room, or one of us in each.”

Chloe pulled Beca into a tight hug. “If you think I am going to let you out of my sight, then you have another thing coming.”

Beca wrapped her arms around her girl. “That reduces our choices to two. Bedroom or sitting room?”

“Bedroom,” Chloe whispered. “I expect the luggage to arrive and I don’t want to be interrupted.”

“You sleep like a rock, Beale,” Beca teased.

Chloe’s eyes danced, her fear dissipating as the pair teased and joked. “We won’t sleep that long.” She released her hold on all but Beca’s hand and led her toward the bedroom. “Let’s see if this place has a nice view.”

Beca followed and allowed herself one more tease. “Looking good so far.”

Chloe giggled as she led the way.

Across town, Aubrey awoke to Emily softly stroking her face. “We’re here, Aubs. You gotta tell the gate guard to let us in.”

Aubrey blinked and sat up. “Oh, my stars,” she used Emily’s favorite exclamation. “I didn’t expect to sleep so long.” She leaned her to look out the window, “Arthur, right?”

“Yes, Miss Posen. I figured it was you, what with Miss Junk being here and all.” The guard lifted his cap.

“It is. Thanks for being diligent.”

“My pleasure, ma’am.” Arthur opened the gate to allow the taxi through.

It didn’t take long to settle the charges and get the luggage moved inside. Emily stood with her arms around Aubrey as they watched the cab pull away. “We made it.” Emily whispered.

Aubrey turned in Emily’s arms and for just a heartbeat, she was back in France, backstage. “We did. Oh, Em, there’s so much to do.”

“Shhh,” Emily smiled and kissed Aubrey tenderly. “Save it for tomorrow. I want to savor my first night in your cabin as your girlfriend.”

“Mmmmm,” Aubrey hummed against Emily’s lips. “It doesn’t seem real.”

Emily nodded, “I know. I keep waiting to wake up. This whole shit storm is worth it, if I have you.”

Aubrey smiled and initiated the next kiss. When they finally broke away, she whispered, “I’m all yours.” Then she slipped free of Emily’s embrace and tugged her back inside. “Welcome home.”

Emily walked around the front room, smiling as she saw pictures of the Bellas scattered around on tables and walls. Some were of the entire sisterhood, other times there were smaller groups. She paused and studied her favorite, the picture of them all, even director Posen, mud-covered during the retreat.

“That was quite a day,” Aubrey chuckled as she walked up to see what had captured Emily’s eye. “Do you mind if you are my favorite?” She teased.

“Not at all,” Emily laughed, put the photo down and slipped her hands around Aubrey’s waist. “I’m afraid you have always been my favorite.”

Aubrey arched an eyebrow, “even when I was the aca-nazi?”

Emily looked up at the ceiling and laughed. “You scared the shit out of me, but you were hot as hell all at the same time.” Her eyes twinkled, “I admit, though, that I am terribly fond of your soft side.”

“Mmm, which side is that?” Aubrey kissed Emily and then winked.

“Whichever side is closest to me,” Emily answered, her voice taking on that husky tone that thrilled Aubrey to her toes.

With effort, Aubrey pulled away to say, “Let me order lunch. Then we can plan the rest of the night,” Aubrey tried once more to move away.

Emily laughed, captured Aubrey’s wrist and teased, “now, who is thinking too much.”

Aubrey stopped and looked at the desire in Emily’s eyes. “Oh, yeah,” she melted back into the embrace, “I forgot,” she nuzzled her head close and murmured softly, “thinking is overrated.”

Emily growled playfully, “now we are talking.”

“I don’t think we are.” Aubrey’s lips smiled against Emily’s.


	8. Over and over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working stuff out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems some readers are a tad impatient with my pacing or my focus. Sorry. I am trying to keep it human and as realistic (to me) as possible. Hope you enjoy, and if not please write your own so I can enjoy your take. Have a good one.

(March 21, 2017) 

Chloe leaned up on one elbow and looked at the woman sleeping beside her. She had done this for years, through all of their nights in New York, plus any trip where they shared a hotel bed.

This was the first time she knew Beca loved her back.

She smiled at the tattoo on Beca’s right shoulder, the first one she noticed that long-ago day in the shower. Only with great restraint had she managed to not run her fingers lightly to trace it night after night. This morning, she gave in to the impulse.

“Good morning, weirdo.” Beca mumbled into the pillow as she felt the light touch on her shoulder.

“Love you, too,” Chloe giggled. Now that it was out in the open, she could also remember all of the times Beca had said things like that, expressing her affection without using the conventional words.

Beca groaned and lifted her left shoulder, rolling her back closer to Chloe before shifting to land on it. “Was it really this easy all along? I mean, could it have been?”

Chloe chuckled and nodded, “I’m feeling pretty dumb about it.”

“Don’t. If you do, I do.” Beca smiled. “Aubrey said we just had lousy timing. You broke up with Tom and I found Jesse. I broke up with Jesse and you found Chicago. It really wasn’t that simple, was it?”

Chloe tilted her head to one side, letting the hand that had been tracing the tattoo rest on Beca’s forearm. “No, it wasn’t really that simple.” She paused to consider. “First of all, you were a freshman. You needed time to figure you out.”

Beca reached up and took Chloe’s hand, “she says in a way you broke up with her to keep me.”

Chloe winced. “I guess that’s true. I didn’t tell her I wasn’t graduating until the night before the ceremony. We were going to travel all that summer, then come back to close the apartment. But we got the Bella house, so we closed the apartment early. I went to New York to face my trustee. Aubrey was working at the Lodge by the time I got back. We hardly talked your sophomore year.”

“Because of me?” Beca squeaked.

“Not just you.” Chloe sighed. “Aubrey has always been driven. She always had a plan. For a long time, it was easier to follow her plan than to have one of my own. Then I screwed up and didn’t turn in the paper for Russian Lit. Self- sabotage, I guess. I could have taken an incomplete but decided to retake the class and look for something that I could do with my life. The bonus was you stayed.”

Beca considered. “Oh, yeah. Dad had said he would pay for me to go to LA. I didn’t have to stay.”

Chloe laced her fingers with Beca’s. “Why did you!”

“Lots of reasons.” Beca laughed. “I had friends who were girls for the first time in my life. I had an annoying boyfriend, but he was a boyfriend. Winning was a hell of a rush.” She smiled shyly. “I had hoped you might stay as a grad student.”

“You say the sweetest things.” Chloe leaned over and kissed her softly.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and pulled her off balance. “I wasted so many years.” She groaned as she kissed Chloe ardently. “I am sorry we hurt Aubrey in the process.”

Chloe giggled and pulled far enough away to see Beca’s eyes. “I don’t think she is complaining with the way things turned out.”

“Yeah,” Beca grinned. “They seem happy. It wasn’t till this tour I put them together, no matter who offered me odds.”

“I used to think they would get together,” Chloe laughed harder. “Emily is hella talented. Aubrey gets drunk on talent. I just thought that ship had sailed.” Chloe winked, “I think you two fought that first year because she was so hung up on yours.”

Beca snorted. “We fought because she was terrified of embarrassing herself again, and thought I was sleeping with Jesse, which was none of her damn business.”

Chloe nuzzled Beca’s chin. “Trebles used pillow talk to steal our setlists.” She whispered.

“No!” Beca laughed, “you have got to be kidding!”

“Nope. They wouldn’t use the full sets, of course, because we only used women acts.But they would sample the song or use recognizable sections as transitions. Since they were former champions and we were not, word got around the Bellas were unoriginal.”

Beca ran a hand through her hair, “I swear, Chlo, Jesse and I never...”

“I think it was Bumper led. I expect Unicycle and Donald were the most successful.” Chloe shrugged, “I don’t wanna talk about them anymore. I just wanted you to know there was method to the madness.”

“Shakespeare, right?” Beca teased.

Chloe moved closer and whispered against Beca’s lips. “Very good. I am sure I can think of a way to reward you.”

Beca merely hummed as their lips touched. She was pretty sure she knew what she wanted.

Meanwhile, there was no such fun going on across town at the Lodge.

Aubrey pulled out her new phone.

Aubrey: Mrs. Junk, will you call your daughter?

Emily’s phone rang. The brunette’s eyes narrowed as she glared at Aubrey, who quickly left the room.

“I promise, mom. It’s no big deal, I’m ok.” Emily answered.

“Baby, if I have to call you, it’s a big deal. Tell me what’s going on? And why did Aubrey have to call me?” Katherine Junk spoke in a soft voice over the phone.

“Why does she have your number, mom?” Emily asked first.

“We’ve stayed in touch since worlds, Baby. Bella sisters.” Katherine nearly sang the phrase. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I think I told you about Khaled’s suite.” Emily started.

Katherine interrupted again, “no. What happened in Khaled’s suite.” Her voice was nearly threatening.

Emily sighed, “we set it on fire. Well, Aubrey bumped a candle stand, I pulled her away from it, then Flo fell into a beehive and I threw a guitar through a window to let the bees out. It was a mess, mom.”

Katherine digested that information. “Is there more?”

“Yeah.” Emily dropped onto the couch. “We thought we won the competition, but we were kidnapped. Fat Amy’s dad wanted her money and held us hostage. Beca got us all to dance to distract Amy’s dad, then Amy dropped through the glass ceiling with a fire extinguisher. We all jumped off the boat and then it blew up. Amy’s dad is in prison.”

Katherine was silent for a long time after she heard this story.

“Mom, are you still there?” Emily asked.

“Yeah Baby. And I will be at the airport at 9 tomorrow morning. Meet me?” Katherine’s voice was no nonsense.

Emily held the bridge of her nose, a habit she had picked up from Aubrey. “Mom, there is so much to do. I have to talk to my professors, I might have to put off graduation, I may not be able to finish the season with the Bellas.”

Katherine interrupted for the third time this call, “no argument baby, I want to count your fingers and toes. And I want to speak with Miss Posen. I trusted her...”

“Mom! It isn’t Aubrey’s fault. Amy’s dad was after Amy. Aubrey had nothing to do with it. If anything, she was trying to protect everyone.” It was Emily’s turn to interrupt her mother, a thing she seldom did.

Katherine was taken aback. “I see.” And perhaps she did. “Aubrey did keep an eye on you?”

Emily rolled her eyes. “Yes, mom. She protected me from Fergus, Amy’s dad. She made sure I was with her whenever we went anywhere. She even told me to start writing again.” Her voice got softer when she mentioned the blonde’s encouragement.

Katherine’s voice softened in turn. “Ok, Baby. I’m still coming out. I also know that everyone else you usually count on went through the same horrific experience as you. All of you need someone to help. I don’t know how, but I’m coming out to be that. Maybe it’s by listening. Maybe it’s inviting everyone over for dinner. Maybe it’s just sitting beside you while you have your meetings. I’m going to be there.”

Emily listened. She had to admit part of what Katherine said was true. The only one unaffected was Stacie, who was busy with a new baby. “Ok, Mom. I stayed with Aubrey last night. Amy has a floor reserved for us all at the Peachtree for the week while we all sort out what to do next.”

“All right, Baby. I’ll stay at the townhouse. I expect a few hours of your time a day, but most of it can be by phone. I want to count fingers and toes, and I want to see how I can help my Bella sisters.” Katherine spoke earnestly. “Why are you staying with Aubrey?”

“Oh, mom,” Emily’s face lost some of the strain as she smiled at the memory. “She cares about me, as much as I care about her.” Emily’s voice shook slightly. “I didn’t…”

Katherine smiled at the look in her daughter’s eyes. “I get it. I wish you had come to this understanding without all of the dramatics.”

Emily shrugged, “When you realize how little time you might have, all the stuff that you let get in the way doesn’t matter anymore.”

“All right, Baby. I won’t be there tomorrow morning, but I will be there by Wednesday. I will take an uber to the townhouse. I want texts every day until I see you, and I want all the girls at the townhouse for lunch on Thursday. I want to count fingers and toes on all of you.” Katherine waited until she saw Emily nod, “So what is next on your agenda?

“I have to tell my Bellas. Aubrey has to talk to the record company about Beca’s contest win. I emailed my professors. The music program really just needs me to finish my composition and perform one more event. The psych teachers are being reticent. They want me to do a complete withdraw.” Emily sighed again. “Three papers and one big test or a contemplative journal.That’s really all I have left, and they want me to quit this close to the end.”

Katherine nodded, “let me come with you, at least as moral support. I don’t think Aubrey would begrudge me.”

Emily smiled in spite of herself. “Aubrey likes you, mom. I’m sure she would love to brainstorm with you on some of this mess. I’ll tell her you are coming.”

“I’ll call you when I leave Ohio, and again when I get to the townhouse.” Katherine hesitated. “Is there anything else you need?”

“Not that I can think of.” Emily smiled again. “Love you, mom.”

Katherine blew a kiss on the screen. “Love you too, Baby. See you soon.”

Emily closed the connection and leaned back on the sofa. She knew her mom meant well, but she wasn’t ready for her mother’s boundless energy. She was glad she had a few more days.

Meanwhile, Aubrey sat in much the same position as Emily recently. She held the bridge of her nose with one hand and her phone with the other. “Please, Theo. Would you let me explain?”

“What is to explain? You promised two weeks. Now you want more. I have dozens of acts dying for the chance I am giving Beca.” Theo growled.

“How many of them risked their lives to save their kidnapped friends?” Aubrey snapped.

Theo’s mouth clamped shut over the breath he was taking to continue his rant. Instead, he said softly, “excuse me?”

Aubrey took a deep breath. “We were kidnapped, Theo. Amy’s father used the contest as a lure. One of his goons told us we had won, that you, Beca and Amy were waiting for us. The van took us onto a yacht where Any had 30 minutes to hand over some funds or he would start killing us.”

“Oh, my god.” Theo had turned pale. “When did this?”

“I think while you were telling Beca she won.” Aubrey sounded exhausted. “She and Amy climbed aboard. I’m not sure I trust my memory for what happened, but several distractions later, the yacht blew up and we were all in the sea.”

Theo swallowed. “Is everyone all right? I mean, of course you are, you all came to the show. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Aubrey shook her head. “Adrenaline, I guess. We all acted like it was no big deal. We pressed on. But during and after the flight home, it hit us. We,” she hesitated, unsure how to explain. “We need time together to process. Maybe therapy.” She laughed like it was funny to think they could get by without it.

“Of course.” Theo ran his hand through his hair, “I will let Khaled know. We would still like the chance to showcase Beca, but maybe we can find a way that is less stressful. Maybe a few public appearances. I don’t know.”

“I don’t either.” Aubrey smiled wanly. “I can’t speak for the rest of them, but I am on an emotional roller coaster. One minute I am euphoric we still live, we survived. The next moment, I’m terrified something else will go wrong.”

Theo nodded sympathetically. “I can only imagine. Let me talk to Khaled. I am sure the label will want to pick up some of the expenses of therapy since it was our contest that they used against you. And, as I said, we may be able to arrange special appearances instead of tours. Will you grant me that?”

It was Aubrey’s turn to nod. “I promise a meeting, and an agent who knows more about entertainment law than I. I promise to try and be fair, Theo. But the girls come first.”

“I believe you.” Theo smiled, “Beca called you her family. I was surprised she agreed to perform at all.”

“We convinced her.” Aubrey smiled back, “we wanted to showcase her, too.”

Theo released a loud breath. “Are you telling me we’ve been on the same side this whole time?”

Aubrey laughed quietly, “I’m afraid so. We just have to agree on what it looks like.”

“I look forward to it. Thank you for your honesty, Aubrey. I’m sorry I was not listening when we began.”

“There was no way for you to know what I was going to say. Thank you for listening in the end. See you the week after next.” Aubrey smiled once more.

Theo nodded again. “See you then.”

After she closed the connection, Aubrey closed her eyes and tried to calm her nervous stomach. It could have been worse. She just hated losing her temper. She took another deep breath, and then a third. Finally feeling less nauseated, she headed out to the living room. “Em?” She looked at her girlfriend stretched out on the sofa. “You ok?”

“How did it go with Theo?”

“Once he listened, surprisingly well.” Aubrey admitted. “We still have a meeting in ten days, but he understands the strange circumstances.” She sat down and rubbed Emily’s thigh. “What about with you?”

Emily pulled herself into a sitting position. “Music teachers are cool. I’ve done a lot of shows already, so one more jazz concert and they will sign off on that class. That same concert will use my composition, and so I pass that class. Kickboxing said come work off steam when I feel like it, but I can pass if I never go back.”

“That all sounds good,” Aubrey continued to rub Emily’s leg.

“Psych wants a full withdrawal.”

Aubrey blinked, “that’s not reasonable.”

Emily shrugged. “I know. I mean, I have a lot of work to do, but in each class it’s one just more project. Abnormal psych has the final contemplative journal. Child development and music therapy need case studies. All that’s left is the discipline spanning paper.”

“How many pages?” Aubrey was again taking deep breaths to keep herself calm.

“Case studies about ten, the contemplative journal about twelve. The discipline spanning paper is about thirty.” Emily sighed.

Aubrey started to shake her head. “Why can’t you incomplete one or two?”

Emily shook her head. “I dunno. We have a meeting on Friday. I get to stay in class until then. Oh, and Mom will be here Wednesday.”

“Your mom is coming?” Aubrey repeated, then added, “of course she is. Ok, we can handle it.”

“She wants to help, Aubs. She pointed out that everyone I count on went through what I did. She wants to support her sisters in any way she can.” Emily shrugged.

Aubrey tugged at Emily until the taller girl moved into an embrace. “Your mom is sweet. I don’t know how she can help, but I won’t begrudge her the chance.”

Emily chuckled, “she thought you would say that.”

“Your mom is the quintessential Bella, Em. She gets what sisterhood means.” Aubrey stroked Emily’s long hair. “We are going to get through all of this and be glad your mom and Stacie are here to help.”

Emily relaxed against Aubrey’s shoulder and nodded. She hoped her girlfriend was right. 


	9. Coming Home part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie joins the Bella Reunion and learns about the events on tour. The Bellas, in turn, revel in a new member of the family.

(March 21, 2017)

Stacie was looking down at Bella asleep in her carrier when Emily opened the door. “I guess I found the right place,” Stacie said as she looked up.

“You are a sight for sore eyes. And look at this little princess!” Emily didn’t even let Stacie into the room. She crouched down to look at the sleeping infant. “She’s beautiful, Stac!”

“Stop hogging her, Legacy!” Amy bellowed from inside the room.

Stacie rolled her eyes as Bella started to cry. “I’m gonna start calling you dingo, Ames, if you don’t learn some manners!”

Emily took the carrier to allow Stacie both hands. With the infant cuddled in her arms, Stacie finally made her way inside the room, trying to soothe the upset baby.

“Hit it, Legacy,” Beca teased Emily.

With a smile, Emily launched into the song she had sung over the phone in Spain. Just as they had then, the rest of the Bellas hummed around the lead line, and just as she had that day, Bella quieted and went back to sleep. Aubrey placed a hand on Emily’s shoulder to try and see around the taller girl and Emily took a break from the singing to kiss it.

Stacie, who had most of her attention on her baby, arched an eyebrow when she caught the movements between her friends out of the corner of her eye. “Thank you, Legacy,” she whispered as she put Bella back in her carrier. “I get the feeling I have a lot to catch up with.”

“We can,” Jessica began.

“Watch her.” Ashley completed the offer.

“Let me help, too, Chica?” Flo asked as the three circled around the carrier.

Stacie laughed and relinquished control. “I’m still getting used to this mom thing, guys, so don’t take her out of the room?”

“Will I have to be quiet all night?” Amy stage-whispered her complaint.

“Not all night,” Stacie admitted. “If my room is nearby, I can set her up there with a monitor, if one of these ladies will keep an eye on her while we chat.”

With a flourish, Amy swung open a door Stacie had not seen. “Behold, your room, Miss Conrad.”

Jessica giggled, Ashley picked up the carrier and both women looked expectantly at Stacie. Stacie knew when she was beat and rummaged through her bag for one of the two monitors. She handed the bag over to Flo and shooed the three away, turning her monitor on as they left.

“Yes!” Amy gave a fist pump. “Anyone want a drink?”

Chloe smiled from her place on the sofa, fondly watching the girls. “She is beautiful, Legs.”

“Not bad, if you like babies,” Beca teased, earning a smack on the arm from Chloe. “Hey, domestic violence!”

Stacie arched a brow again. “All right, spill.”

Aubrey smiled, softer than any smile Stacie could recall. “A lot happened, Legs. Some of it was,” she looked over at Beca and Chloe, then at Amy, “terrifying. Everyone is all right, but it put life in perspective.”

Stacie’s smile froze on her face. “What happened?”

Amy brought a glass of whiskey and water to Stacie and gestured toward a chair, “you may wanna sit down.”

Stacie’s stomach tightened. She looked around the room, counted faces she could see plus the three she could not. “Ok, I believe you that everyone is ok. What happened.” This time it was not a question.

Amy cleared her throat, “well, to get the worst part over with first, we didn’t win the competition. Beca did.”

Beca groaned as Stacie blinked. “That is not the worst part, Ames.”

Emily tried not to laugh. “Ok, let’s start from the top. I had to explain this to my mom, so let me try?” When the other captains nodded, Emily launched into an explanation of the tour. When she had itemized everything from the fire to the bees to the kidnapping to the explosion, she stopped and looked around the room. Serious faces all around showed her they hadn’t processed just how much had gone wrong. She looked last to Aubrey, who nodded despite the strain showing on her own face. Emily allowed Aubrey to pull her down beside her.

As Aubrey placed a consoling hand on Emily’s back, she looked at the stunned Stacie. “The first events happened the night before you called us. The second the night before Beca performed.” Her voice was steady but quiet. “As I thought about it all, when we hugged at the end of Beca’s song, I realized just how close I came to losing this lady.”

Stacie smiled in spite of herself when she saw the affection in Aubrey’s eyes. She also noticed that the nervous, embarrassed, approval-seeking college senior had grown up over those few weeks. She carried herself with more confidence, but also some of the carefree nature was missing. Stacie blinked back tears as she realized Emily was talking.

“I started thinking about it earlier, when the candles lit the curtains. I just couldn’t let anything happen to her.” Emily shrugged and picked up Aubrey’s hand, kissing the back of it tenderly.

“I have to say, it looks good on both of you,” Stacie managed to say. “I’m not sure how to feel about the rest of it.” She looked around at the others. “You are sure you are ok?”

“So far,” CR replied, looking a little less shell shocked. “Legacy warned us we may have to deal with aftershocks.”

“Yeah, I may start to think I am Lily again,” Esther nodded.

“Excuse me?” Stacie stared.

“Oh, right, you weren’t there. Satan left my body, I’m Esther.”

Stacie just nodded, not sure what else to say.

“I’m gonna have to go down under and sort out the mess my sperm donor made, but at the end of it all, I have 180 million dollars to spend on my shows.” Amy looked around the room, “and on you lot. You have been carrying my fat ass for years. It’s time I paid back.”

Beca chuckled, “all debts paid, Ames, when you got us off that yacht.”

“Couldn’t have done it without ya, Shawshank.” Amy winked.

Stacie noticed the proud smile on Chloe’s face. “What about you two?”

Beca whipped her head around. She’d thought they’d hid it pretty well. She looked at Chloe.

Chloe laughed, “oh, Stac, we were nowhere near as romantic as those two.” She pointed at Emily and Aubrey, who had the grace to laugh. “Beca says we need to thank Bree, though.”

When Aubrey started shaking her head, Beca spoke up, “oh, yeah we do. She pointed out that Chlo and I have had sucky timing. I was with Jesse way too long, and by the time I sacked up to say something, Chloe’d found Chicago.”

“I didn’t know it was missing,” Stacie replied sarcastically.

Amy laughed out loud, “Captain in charge of our security. Damn nice-looking specimen. The hunter would have approved.”

Stacie arched a brow at Chloe, who blushed. “We were just flirting. Then I kissed him, as a sort of thank you for his service.”

“What kind of service?” Stacie asked dryly.

“Legs! You are gonna get me in trouble again!” Chloe protested while she turned a bright red.

Beca started laughing hard and pointed at Stacie. “Damn, I wish you had been along.”

Stacie waited, not so patiently, and sipped at the drink she forgot she had. “I notice you didn’t answer, Red.”

Amy snorted and stood to refill drinks. Aubrey leaned back against Emily, both of them enjoying the laugh at Chloe’s expense.

Chloe turned and tapped Beca on the thigh. “Nothing happened.” She spoke earnestly. “Two kisses and a dip. That was it. It was fun,” she hesitated then dropped her voice, “but he wasn’t you.”

The laughter in the room died away as each was struck by the sincerity in the redhead’s voice. Beca’s face softened as she stopped laughing and leaned over to kiss Chloe on the cheek. “I believe you, and you are sweet.”

Stacie released the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “So, the last bit I don’t get is the contest win. Beca won, not the Bellas, even though you were all in that number?”

“Did you see it?” Emily asked.

“Hello, welcome to the internet age, Legacy.” Stacie smirked.

Esther laughed, “oh, right. Remember, it was on YouTube within an hour!”

Stacie nodded and looked expectantly at Beca.

“Right,” Beca took a deep breath. “DJ Khaled held a contest to open for him. He wants me. He says he felt something when he listened to a piece that I played with the night we set the suite in fire.” She rolled her eyes.

“I set the suite on fire.” Aubrey corrected. She looked up at Emily, “I’m a hot mess, Em, are you sure you want to waste your time with me?”

“Shhh,” Emily kissed the side of Aubrey’s head. “At least you are my hot mess.”

Stacie smiled and nodded, then looked back at Beca and Chloe. “So how are you two going to work around Beca going on tour?”

“I haven’t decided to go yet.” Beca smirked. “Posen talked business babble with Theo, Khaled’s talent scout, and baffled him with bullshit.”

“No,” Aubrey smiled but corrected her, “I dazzled him with brilliance.” She looked at Stacie, “if he had clearance from the other bands, he never got it from us.” She shrugged and admitted, “that may be a result of our late addition, but that was still his mistake. Beca won, she opened. Not even halfway through the song, she went off script and pulled us up to join her.”

“I warned him I would be a handful.” Beca giggled.

Everyone in the room laughed as Stacie pondered the information dump.


	10. Coming Home part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie and the Bellas continue to process recent events and plan for the next few weeks.

(March 21, 2017)

“Now what.” Stacie said after a long pause.

“We have another week and a half to get Beca an agent and decide what she wants to do.” Aubrey answered then looked up at Emily, “we have less for Emily to decide.”

Everyone in the room turned to look at the college senior, who blushed.

“What does,” Ashley began.

“Legacy have to,” Jessica continued.

“Decide?” Flo finished, their voices coming through the monitor.

“Oh, shit. They got Flo doing it.” CR threw back her drink and held it out for Amy to refill.

“This is embarrassing,” Emily sighed. As Aubrey rubbed the forearm that held her, Emily took a deep breath. “My instructors and therapist already thought I was overextended with 21 credits and the Bellas. They didn’t want me to go on this tour.” She looked down at Aubrey as the other Bellas responded.

“It wouldn’t have been the same.”

“Of course, you had to come.”

“They don’t understand family.”

“Bellas for life!”

Emily chuckled, “I wouldn’t change it for the world. But,” she sighed, “I doubt I am going to graduate on time, and depending on what the program coordinator decides, I may not get to complete the season with the Bellas.”

“What do you mean, not graduate on time?” Stacie demanded.

“The music program is fine. I have only one more required performance, plus graduation and they are using my composition piece in the jazz show I’m using to fulfill my performance requirement so that finishes that class off.” Emily explained. “Psych wants me to do a full medical withdrawal.”

“Oh, shit.” Chloe breathed.

“I’m so sorry, Legacy.” Beca added.

“I’ll talk to them, offer them a wad of cash. They’ll let you finish.” Amy winked at the senior.

“Thanks, Ames.” Emily smiled at the change in the Aussie. “I think first I have to decide if I am willing or able to finish out.”

“You can do anything you put your mind to, Em.” Aubrey said with quiet confidence.

Emily kissed the side of Aubrey’s head. “Thank you. But that’s why I have to decide if I am willing. It was doing a number on my free time. And now I have other priorities.” Emily looked around the room. “Mom is coming to town, by the way. She said she expects us all at her townhouse for lunch Thursday. She wants to count all of our fingers and toes and meet the newest Bella.”

As the other girls murmured appreciation for the invite, Aubrey tapped Emily on the arm. “I’m not going anywhere,” she reminded Emily.

“I know,” Emily smiled. “I’m not explaining this well.”

“I think I get it,” Stacie spoke up. “Priorities are different when there is only you to consider.”

Emily’s smile grew warm as she looked at Stacie, “exactly. It was easy to run myself into the ground when there was only me. I could push till it was over and have a collapse at the end. I didn’t care.” She looked back at Aubrey, “now I care.”

Aubrey rested her head against Emily’s arms as the Bellas all declared “aw,” in unison.

“I still think 7-12 hours to finish the semester and incomplete the last three would get you your degree, finishing with the ICCAs and not strain you too much.” Aubrey sounded almost petulant.

“I almost believe you,” Emily teased. “But will the Psych department?”

The entire room got quiet while they considered the predicament. Amy started shaking her head again. “I swear, sometimes people with advanced degrees don’t think. You go through a trauma so punish you and traumatize you more. What the fuck?”

Aubrey laughed, “I can’t believe it, but I agree with you, Ames.”

“So, fuck Psychology.” Beca shrugged. The rest of the Bellas turned to look at their former captain. Beca looked back and frowned. “What? You only need one degree to graduate on time. Music will let you. You wanna go back and finish the last 4 classes or whatever the hell it is later, go back later. Graduate with the Music degree and fuck Psychology.”

Emily felt a laugh bubble up from way down in the pit of her stomach. “Oh my god, Beca, I never thought of that.”

Aubrey turned to look at Emily and blushed, “Neither did I.”

Beca grinned, “that’s why I get the big bucks. Go have this meeting, and if they are shitty, just drop the classes. Posen, she can continue with the Bellas as a part timer, can’t she?”

Chloe nodded at the same time Aubrey did. “She may not be able to be captain, but she can participate.”

“Lori is ready to take over.” Emily offered, “I’ve been more consultant this year, although she has been nice to give me solos.”

Aubrey beamed, “problem solved, Em. Hobbit, I owe you.”

“Pay back for putting turtle man in his place.” Beca winked.

“Speaking of, Theo backed way down when I explained what happened. He’s talking special appearances instead of tours now. But let’s talk about that next week?” Aubrey suggested.

Beca nodded, “You are on, boss.”

“So, this week is a reboot? A chance for us all to rest, recreate and be together?” Stacie finally asked.

Amy nodded, “that’s it, Legs. And we wouldn’t do it without you.”

Stacie smiled and lifted her glass, “to the Bellas.” She blinked back tears as voices near and far joined her. They were all still here.

Flo came out with a bottle in her hand. “Was this recent, Chica?”

Stacie nodded. “I fed her just before we left. We should have another two hours before she feeds again. But since I figured I would have a drink or two, I thought it best to be ready.”

Flo smiled almost proudly. “Mamacita, you are muy bueno at this.” She placed a hand on Stacie’s arm. “You look tired, though, Chica. Since you thought ahead, let me put some of this in the fridge for later? You get some sleep and we will watch the bebita a little?”

Stacie wavered. She was more tired than she realized and the upsetting news, even with a happy ending, proved it. Still, she didn’t want to feel like a failure.

“Let us help, Legs.” Aubrey urged softly.

“Si, mamacita. Bella will never want with tias diez around.” Flo grinned. “I had many sobrinas . I won’t let you down.”

Stacie felt choked up. These remarkable women had survived having their lives threatened but wanted to help her. “All right, Flo. If you promise to wake me if she refuses the bottle. I just need two hours after my last drink if I need to breastfeed.”

“I’m an expert, Chica. But I promise.” Flo separated the pumped milk so some was ready for use well within four hours of pumping while more was safely stored in the kitchenette refrigerator.

“What do you have non-alcoholic, Amy? I will have to stop well before you do.” Stacie asked the hostess.

“I’ll run to the machine and get some soda,” Esther offered. She was on her feet and moving toward the door. “Water, root beer, seven-up?”

Stacie laughed. “I can get my own, Lily, I mean Esther.”

“Gives me a way to help,” the mysterious lady shrugged and smiled.

“All right. Something clear and non-caffeinated.” Stacie requested. Esther was out the door like a shot. “I’m more worried about you guys, and you all are fussing about me.”

Chloe smiled. “A little life is way more fun than talking about life-threatening experiences, Legs.”

“But I suppose we could put a movie on, something to all stare at?” Beca suggested.

“I’ll order up some finger foods so people can graze all night.” Amy offered.

CR dove for the remote. “I’ll find something good!”

“Not the musical they just released to Netflix though, ok CR?” Beca asked. When everyone looked at her funny, Beca shrugged. “Do we need to be reminded of Chicago again?”

Chloe laughed and batted Beca’s arm. Taking her cue from the way Emily and Aubrey were cuddling, she tugged Beca closer. “You have nothing to worry about, no matter how often his name comes up.”

Beca chuckled and cuddled close. “Ima be asleep in ten minutes. I was protecting you.”

Aubrey laughed. “Why do movies put you out so fast?”

“Movies and transportation. They were my mom’s two tricks to get me to sleep as a kid. She’d drive me around as a baby, then put me in front of the vcr as a toddler. I’m well trained.” Beca shrugged.

“Better than Pavlov’s dog,” Emily whispered to Aubrey but somehow the words carried.

“Watch out who you are calling a dog, Legacy. Beale does all my light work.” Beca mock growled.

Esther came back with a few soft drinks and placed them in the fridge. “Jessica, Ashley, Flo, can I bring ya something?”

All three girls responded with a chorus of no and I’m fine. Jessica then added, “we are going to...”

Ashley finished, “come out for the movie.”

Flo giggled through the monitor. “I get first watch!”

Stacie relaxed and tucked her feet under her. “I’ve missed you girls.”


	11. Mama Katie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas all show up at Emily's mom's townhouse for lunch. The eldest Bella reminds them the sisterhood is more than their little crew. 
> 
> Oh, And Amy learns something about Emily that knocks her socks off.

(March 23, 2017)

Emily knocked on the door to the townhouse. When Katherine opened the door, she smiled broadly.

“Baby!” Katherine pulled her daughter in for a hug, “Why did you knock?”

Emily looked over her shoulder and out the door, “You wanted the Bellas, mom.”

Katherine clapped her hands in delight as she saw the horde of women standing on the drive. “Wonderful! Come in, all of you!” She waved them in.

Aubrey was the first to follow her girlfriend in and was surprised to be pulled into as exuberant a hug as she saw Katherine give Emily. “Thanks for inviting us, Katherine.”

“Please,” Katherine released the blonde and hugged the next through the door. “I’m a sister Bella and mom to one of yours. Call me Mama Katie or just Katie.”

Chloe laughed as she returned the hug. “Thanks, Mama Katie.”

Beca winced, “Um, I already have too many moms, can I call you Katie?”

Katherine laughed and hugged Beca despite the petite’s producer’s resistance. “Of course. Now get in here and help Emily make sure I have enough seats.”

Next on Katherine’s radar was Stacie. She gave the new mom a one-armed hug and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, “I expect a real hug when your hands aren’t full. What a little darling!”

Stacie just laughed as Emily’s mom cooed over Bella. “I hope she will be.”

“I have no doubts.” Katherine allowed Stacie to pass, and then hugged Cynthia Rose. “I want to be sure you all feel welcome.”

Cynthia Rise laughed, “I can’t tell you the last time someone besides this lot gave me a hug.”

Katherine pulled CR back as the younger woman started to pass by, “Then you get two.”

Emily rolled her eyes as her mother worked her way through hugging each and every Bella. “I warned you she was going to be too much,” Emily muttered to Chloe and Aubrey.

“She’s sweet,” Chloe protested.

“And she is a Sister Bella.” Aubrey shrugged. “We tolerate a lot from our own.”

“No shit,” Beca muttered, still wiping Katherine’s lipstick off of the place she’d planted a kiss on Beca’s cheek.

Katherine ignored the grumbling she could just barely hear behind her and greeted Jessica next. “And you are Jessica? Which one of you is Ashley?”

Ashley stepped forward and Katherine deposited kisses on both girls' cheeks. “Emily has told me all about you two. I am proud to know two women who have such courage and conviction.”

Ashley hugged Katherine but asked, “Um, what did we do?”

“You have quietly supported each and every member of this group on stage and off all while forging a tight bond. In a conservative state like Georgia, you have flouted convention. I am proud to know you.” Katherine concluded with repeating her praise.

“Thanks,” Jessica blushed, but placed a kiss on Ashley’s other cheek. “She’s worth it.”

Katherine beamed, then brought her attention to the last three waiting to enter. “Let’s see, Flo?” She pointed to the diminutive Guatemalan before engulfing her in a hug. “If you prefer, you can call me Tia Katie.”

Flo blinked back a tear as she realized this woman had considered her cultural difference. “Thank you, Tia.”

Katherine winked and directed Flo into the living room while grabbing Esther and Amy with each arm. “Now, Amy, I hear you’ve been having family issues. I want you to feel free to call on me and Pops any time you need help here in the states. I’m sure your mum has everything handled down under.”

“Thanks, Katie,” Amy grinned, “Pops?”

“The girls in my class call my husband Pops. He taught them to do all sorts of things that a dad usually teaches, like how to replace a faucet washer or change a tire.”

“I could use those lessons,” Amy admitted with a laugh, “I get distracted pumping gas.”

“Not your fault, Amy.” Esther interrupted. “It’s hard to concentrate when someone throws a burrito at you.”

Katherine stopped walking and turned her attention to Esther. “I think I need that entire story. But do you prefer Esther or Lily?”

“Esther,” she replied. “Lily was who I was before Satan left my body.”

Esther spoke the words so earnestly; Katherine was unsure if she was being teased. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Flo make the sign of the cross. “Well, then Esther it is.” She linked arms with the Aussie and mysterious beat boxer, escorted the last two Bellas into the living room and looked around. “Thank you, Em. I appreciate you helping everyone feel at home.” Katherine pointed at a table behind the sofa, “Help yourself to any drinks back there, we have both hard and soft drinks.”

Emily rolled her eyes again. “Want me to play bartender, mom?”

“Not yet, Baby.” Katherine smiled apologetically. “You have to wait until November.” While the room got awkwardly silent as everyone remembered Emily was not yet 21, Katherine breezed on. “There are two bathrooms, one at the top of the stairs and one under the stairs. Make yourself at home. Beca, might you have an idea for music? You can plug into the stereo.” She pointed toward the electronics in the corner as she darted into the kitchen.

“I’ll pour out,” Amy offered. “America is so weird. Can smoke and join the military, and even vote, but can’t drink. No wonder you are so screwed up, Legacy.”

“Be nice,” Aubrey growled, but Emily just laughed it off.

“It’s ok, Aubs. Amy, as your now adopted sister, I welcome you to the family. That means I get to give as good as I get.”

Amy snorted, “knock yourself out.”

Emily smirked, “if you weren’t a snag short of a barbie or a stubby short of a six pack, you’d know I put up with your bagging cuz I think you’re a belter. I’d even say you’re a total bastard.”

All of the Bellas stared at Emily and then at Katherine as the older woman walked in to hear her daughter swearing. What really stunned them was Amy tearing up, grabbing Emily and giving her a huge hug.

“Blow me down, Scribbles. I had no idea you could be so cheeky. I been trying to get you to chuck a spaz and you been acting the dag the whole time.” Amy turned around, “any of you twig pitches have a lash at giving my cobber, Scribbles, here a hard time and I’ll drop you off in the outback with dingo bait tied to your legs, got it?” She then looked at Aubrey, “no worries, Wattle. I’m no lezzo. You get to keep your girl.”

Aubrey just stared, but before Emily could respond, Katherine explained. “Emily insulted Amy’s intelligence then called her,” Katherine paused before answering, “excellent and a bestie. Amy responded, astonished, that Emily had been playing the nerd during all the teasing. I assume, Emily as Amy’s friend, got the new nickname Scribbles for the way she writes?” When Amy nodded, eyes wide, Katherine finished with, “Amy, however, reassured Aubrey, now nicknamed after a yellow flower, that she doesn’t swing Emily’s way, she would just be another protector.”

“How did you,” Amy stared at Katherine.

This time Emily interrupted. “Dad had a job in Sydney when I was nine. We lived there for four years?” She looked at her mom.

Katherine shook her head, “just three, but it was enough to get comfortable with the lingo. The neighbors loved to hear me try to emulate the accent.” She looked at Amy, “I wasn’t very good.”

Amy started to laugh, and it was so infectious, soon every Bella but the baby had joined in. As they subsided, Katherine walked around and handed each girl a card. “Here’s my number, Pops’ number and our email. Feel free to call or text or whatever any time.” She stopped and looked at each woman. “Bellas for life.”

Aubrey looked at Chloe as they both nodded. Aubrey was remembering their first hood night with most of these ladies. Chloe had been sure they had succeeded at saving the Bellas. Aubrey had been less so. “Bellas for life.” Aubrey said it aloud as they all chimed in. She had never been so glad to be wrong.

Katherine cleared her throat. “Now, there is barbecue in the kitchen. Don’t worry about eating in here. I will have the place cleaned next week. I want to know, does everyone have a place to stay? I know some of you are from out of area.”

“My mum got us all hotel space, Katie.” Amy explained.

“Wonderful for the short term, Amy, but even you won’t have the funds to stay indefinitely. I want to offer this place to any of you who need it.” Katie replied.

“That’s too generous,” Chloe began.

Katherine interrupted, “I did not take my vow lightly. This place has been mostly used as an air bnb the last few years. I am willing to leave it open for you who are not local to come and go, or as a layover while some of you look for new housing.” She looked at Amy, Chloe and Beca. “Emily said you three are coming back from New York.”

Chloe nodded, “we haven’t really decided what to do yet.”

“Then you can stay here while you decide.” Katherine looked at Emily. “Are you happy at Aubrey’s?”

Aubrey blushed as Emily took her hand. “Yeah, mom. I think we will be good there for a little while.”

Katherine nodded, “anyone else need to relocate, or have a place to land?”

“It would be muy bueno to have a place to drop into, Tia. I travel to recruit franchisees.” Flo admitted.

“Then you stay here. There are three bedrooms.” Katherine nodded as if that settled it.

Beca grinned, lowering one hand as if telling everyone to chill. “We will be happy to stay here, Katie. I promise we will take care of it, and make sure no Bella feels at a loss for a safe place to stay.”

“Can we eat now? I can smell the barbie from here.” Amy whined.

“Come on, rat bag. Let’s get you some eats.” Emily wrapped an arm around Amy’s shoulder and led the way to the kitchen, tossing a blown kiss over her shoulder at Aubrey.

“I may never get used to that.” Aubrey chuckled as she and the rest of the Bellas followed.

Katherine tapped Aubrey’s elbow as she passed by. Startled, Aubrey stopped and waved at Chloe to continue, then took a steadying breath to keep her tummy calm. She smiled at Katherine.

“I won’t keep you long,” Katherine apologized. “And I won’t give you some long speech. Emily told me that you two got together during this whole fiasco.”

Aubrey nodded, “I assure you, Katherine, I have felt strongly about your daughter for a very long time.” She swallowed hard. “I thought never to act on it.” She shrugged, “your daughter deserves more than an uptight and anxiety ridden over-achiever with daddy issues.”

Katherine felt her heart drop at the awful self-talk coming out of Aubrey’s mouth. She grabbed the younger woman by both forearms. “You listen to me, Aubrey Posen. You are a remarkable woman. Emily told me how your father let you down, and how few family you have left. Despite that, you carry yourself with confidence and grace. You put yourself out there to help others and have dedicated untold hours to upholding the Bella legacy. I won’t hear anyone speak poorly of you, not even you.”

Aubrey felt her eyes sting. “I try to be worthy, Katherine, I really do.”

“You already are, honey.” Katherine pulled Aubrey into a tight hug. “I couldn’t be prouder that you and Emily found each other. I don’t know I would trust anyone else to see Emily for who she really is and to encourage her to always be her best self.” She pulled back to look at Aubrey’s eyes. “Just promise me you won’t push her away for her own good. I don’t know what that would do to her.”

“I promise,” Aubrey whispered. “If I start to feel that way, can I call you?”

Katherine nodded, “absolutely. I know my daughter. As long as she feels loved, she can conquer the world. But she also gets fixated. She doesn’t mean to put people on shelves, but she does. Don’t take it personally?”

Aubrey nodded, “I’ll try.” She looked down, “it’s a little overwhelming, Katherine. I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Call me Katie, Mama Katie or Tia. Katherine was my mother.” Katie teased. “I know it’s a lot, Aubrey. But it’s worth it.”

Before Aubrey could answer, Emily stepped out of the kitchen. “Mom? Aubrey?”

Katie extended an arm toward her daughter, “just welcoming her to the family, Em.”

Aubrey nodded and wiped her eyes.

Emily smiled in relief and stepped closer to hug the two most important women in her life.


	12. Take this course....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and the Psych department have their meeting.

(March 24, 2017)

“I haven’t heard yet, Chloe.” Aubrey was pacing the floor of her cabin. “She wanted to do this on her own. Hang on.” Aubrey looked down at the text. 

Mama Katie: any word?  
Aubrey: not yet.   
Mama Katie: I hate waiting.  
Aubrey: you and me both.  
Mama Katie: come over for dinner? I already have several bottles chilled.  
Aubrey: as soon as I hear. 

“Sorry,” Aubrey returned to the call. “Katie is losing her mind too.”

Chloe laughed nervously, “this is almost as bad as when we were waiting on suspension!”

Aubrey sighed, “you are not helping.”

“Sorry, Elf. Call me when you know.” Chloe blew a kiss through the phone.

“I will. Love ya.” Aubrey hung up and considered for the millionth time taking a sabbatical. Between the stress of the tour, the new relationship, and Emily’s school situation, she was not able to concentrate on the job. She put her phone down after checking for lodge related messages and resumed pacing. She hoped she heard soon.

Meanwhile, Emily sat still in the chair before a board of instructors. The only friendly face was her own mentor and therapist. The others frowned as if somehow, she was at fault for Fergus’ behavior. She felt a sudden calm settle over her as she realized how similar this felt to a musical jury and remembered Beca’s advice.

The man at the center of the panel, Dr. Anderson, looked over his glasses at her. In a condescending tone, he explained. “Miss Junk, while we are saddened to hear about your horrific experience over the last few weeks, we have no compulsion to go easy on you. First, against the advice of your academic counselor,” here he stopped to look at a woman at the far left of the table, “you insisted on attempting to complete a double major in four years. Also, against her advice, you continued to dedicate time to an extracurricular organization that required a great deal of your time. While Dr. Thompson,” Dr. Anderson sniffed at Emily’s counselor, “assures us of your robust physical and mental constitution, it appears your adventure, for which your instructors granted you time off, was ill-conceived.” 

Emily looked at Dr. Thompson and smiled. She brought her attention back to Dr. Anderson as the psychology department chair cleared his throat and asked, “have you anything to say before we make our decision?”

“Yes, sir.” Emily looked steadily at the man, startling him. 

He took his glasses off, cleaned the lenses and replaced them before saying, “go ahead.”

“First of all, your decision has no real bearing on me.” There was murmuring across the table as Emily cut a glance to her now grinning therapist. “As Mrs. Finnian must have explained, I do not need your degree to graduate.” She looked at her advisor who shifted uncomfortably in her chair. “You may decide I cannot complete your classes, but you have no say over my Music Performance program. As with your classes, I have one more project due in two classes. When they are completed in three weeks’ time, I am eligible to graduate.” She brought her gaze back to Dr. Anderson. “It is because of my respect for your profession that I mentioned my experience at all. I was under the misconception that four assignments from graduating would make me near enough a colleague to be granted some grace and respect for the work I have already done.” She stood. “Should you decide I may take an incomplete so I can show some self-care, please email me. If not, I do not need confirmation. I will see you all as I perform the national anthem at graduation just before I receive my diploma.” She turned and walked to the door. “Good day.” She caught the proud look on her therapist’s face as she opened the door and left.

She walked across the campus, nearly walking on air. Beca was right. She didn’t need the psych department. She had enough completed credits to qualify for a minor, which would allow her entrance with her music degree to any music therapy program in the country, if she wanted to pursue that career path. Just now, she would rather spend her time on music and Aubrey.

Thus, she walked into the Bella house with a huge grin on her face. Lori jumped to her feet when she saw Emily come in. “Will they let you stay?”

Emily put her fingers to her mouth and whistled the way her father used to call her when she was out too late. She laughed at the clatter of feet on the stairs as her fellow Bellas raced to the living room. When everyone was gathered, she took a deep breath. “I am going to have to explain this at least three more times, so I hope you can forgive me the dramatics.” She walked over to the plate glass front window and leaned on the sill. “To answer Lori’s question, I don’t know. I walked out.”

Annie grinned, “balls of steel, girl.”

“Not really but I had really good advice. Cap told me I didn’t need them.” Emily began to explain.

“I still can’t believe you get to talk to Beca Effin Mitchell whenever you want.” Lori shook her head.

Emily looked for something to throw. “Someone hit her,” she said with a laugh when she couldn’t find a projectile. “If you had treated her that way at the aquarium, I wouldn’t have gone on that stupid tour.”

Lori yelped as Annie smacked her with a pillow. “Hey! She wasn’t Beca Effin Mitchell who opened for DJ Khaled then!”

“No, just Beca Effin Mitchell who changed acapella. Do you wanna hear this or not.”

“I do.” Annie smacked Lori again and looked back at Emily. The other girls nodded.

“Ok, so here is the thing. I have enough credits if I finish the music program to graduate. That means one jazz concert and graduation. I can’t stay as chair of the Bellas with only 7 credits, but I can still sing with you, if you will have me.” Emily paused.

Annie threw the pillow she had used to smack Lori at Emily. “Are you kidding me? What happened to Bellas for life and all that shit? Of course, we want you.”

Lori nodded. “I’m already lead vocals, and Annie does choreography. The only change is in officers.” She looked around, “Danielle? You will be a senior next year. You want to take over now while Emily can teach you what she knows?”

Danielle smiled shyly and nodded, “if you don’t mind, Emily.”

Emily smiled proudly at the shy junior. “I would be happy to. One more thing,” she looked down at the floor and then back at the group. “Did I tell you Aubrey and I got together on the tour?”

“Sly dog,” Annie teased, “you have been angling for her for years.”

“And wouldn’t you know she made the first move?” Emily laughed as she blushed. “Would it be ok with you guys if I stayed with her for the rest of the semester?”

“Duh, we expect you to.” Lori snorted as the other girls laughed. “Why stay here with us losers when you have a better choice.”

“Speak for yourself,” Danielle spoke up to everyone’s surprise. “I am not a loser. I choose to stay here instead of with my boyfriend until finals.”

Emily again smiled proudly, “I wish I had your strength, Danielle. It was really scary, thinking we were gonna die. I wouldn’t wish it on anyone, even if it did get us both out of our heads. I’m just not ready to be away from her yet.”

Lori stood up and walked over to Emily, “we get it, boss. And yes, you are still the boss till you walk out that door an alum.” Lori grinned. “Go get your head straight. Give us a week or so to rework the set we had in mind. Then you and Aubrey can come for rehearsals.”

Annie spoke up, “Aubrey can only come for warmups.”

“Oh, right.” Lori grinned, “if you like the set, we thought you might wanna keep it under wraps until Finals.”

Emily looked at each of the girls. She really had been lucky. “You intrigue me. Ok, I’ll stay away till, what, a week from tomorrow?”

Lori nodded, “yeah, bring Aubrey to warmups and cardio so we can see for ourselves she’s ok too.” Lori shrugged, “she grew on us.”

The other Bellas from Emily’s sophomore year nodded agreement and Emily felt her eyes sting. “I will.” She looked around at them all, “Bellas for life, right?”

“Damn right,” Annie nodded and then leapt to her feet to start the group hug. After they were done, she reiterated Lori’s suggestion. “Get lost, see you next week.”

Emily slowly extricated herself from the others. “Thanks guys, I won’t forget.”

Lori winked and started barking orders about who hadn’t done the kitchen properly. Emily watched for a few moments, and then quietly let herself out the front door.

As soon as she was in the front seat of the car, she sent a group text.

Emily: told Psych to stuff it. Bellas planning a new set. I’m off rehearsals till Saturday.   
Aubrey: you ok?  
Emily: yeah  
Mom: come by for dinner?  
Aubrey: meet me at your mom’s I’ll Uber it.  
Emily: ok see you both soon.

With another deep breath, she sent a second group text.

Emily: told Psych to stuff it. Graduate with music performance in seven weeks.  
Beca: right on  
Amy: good on ya  
Flo: muy bueno, Chica  
Esther: I can sabotage their computers.  
Aubrey: don’t you dare, Esther, but thanks.  
CR: glad you are on our side, Esther. Music is in your blood, Legacy, good choice.  
Jessica: we are so  
Ashley: proud of you!  
Stacie: me too, Legacy. Come see me soon.  
Emily: I will. Dinner with mom tonight, a week off of Bella rehearsals as they rework the set. Hope to see you all soon.  
Stacie: reunion. My place. Tomorrow.  
Chloe: I’ll help, Legs.  
Amy: I’ll order food.  
Emily: gotta go. Ttys.

Emily signed off as people still negotiated who was doing what for a weekend reunion less than three days since the last one. She really was lucky. She couldn’t stop smiling.


	13. Next on the Agenda....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of a company partnership - during another Bella night.

(March 25, 2017)

“Thanks for coming, mom.” Emily kissed her mother on the cheek. 

“Where else would I be?” Katherine winked and squeezed her daughter. “I’m proud of you.”

Emily blushed, “I don’t know why.”

Katherine held her daughter at arm’s length and studied her. “I did not raise you to show false modesty. You faced an unpleasant choice. You listened to advice. You created a solution you could live with and be proud of. So be proud.”

“It just doesn’t feel all that special.” Emily sighed. She linked arms with her mother after the porter took the luggage inside. “Beca and Amy coming for us? That was special.”

“Everyone has different responses and trials, Em. Aubrey told me more about the fire and the bees. She also told me how you came back for her when Amy was making her diversion. You are just as brave as Beca or Amy, even if I should reprimand you for risking your life.”

“I didn’t have time to think, mom.” Emily blushed again. “Beca was yelling at everyone to get over the railing and I saw Aubrey stuck behind a table that had shifted in all the action. I kicked it out of the way and grabbed her hand that’s all.”

Katherine touched her daughter’s chin to make her look her way. “I know how it is to fear the loss of someone you love, Baby. I will never begrudge your choices. Just let me be happy you are still here to hug.”

Emily smiled and hugged her mother again. “It’s nice to be here to be hugged.”

“Then that’s enough of that. I am proud of your decision, and I may still give that department a piece of my mind.” Katherine squeezed Emily once more. “Hug the girls for me and let me catch my plane, your father is missing me.”

“Ok, text me when you get home. Love to dad.” Emily kissed her mom’s cheek again and watched as the older Bella made her way through security. Once Katherine was out of sight. She looked down at her phone.

Aubrey: mom off?  
Emily: just now. What’s up?  
Aubrey: meet me at Stacie’s?  
Emily: sure. Be there soon.

  
Across town, Stacie opened the door to find Aubrey waiting. “Thanks for coming early.”

“Not a problem, Legs. What’s up?” Aubrey smiled and stepped into the living room. 

Chloe walked in, looking a little frazzled. “Bella won’t stop crying, the rest of the gang will be here soon, and we are not ready.” She was bouncing the little one up and down, but the infant still cried and hiccuped.

Aubrey smiled at the pair. “Ok, hand me the rugrat. Go catch a nap. As soon as I get this one settled, I will start tidying up.”

Stacie hesitated, but Chloe handed over the baby in a heartbeat.

Aubrey started rocking left and right and shooed both women with her hand, “go on. This is the only chance you will get!”

Stacie and Chloe smiled gratefully and started toward the stairs. Stacie froze when she realized Bella had stopped crying. She turned to the blonde. “How did you do that?”

“She just wanted a change of scenery.” Aubrey smiled, “she’s bored with you two,” she winked and continued, “move it.”

Chloe laughed and tugged at Stacie. “Yes, General. You heard her Stac, let’s catch that nap.”

Aubrey watched as the two exhausted women headed upstairs. She continued to move from side to side until the baby fell asleep. She walked around the living room, getting her bearings on what needed doing, then through the kitchen, and downstairs bathroom. Satisfied she had a plan, she carefully moved upstairs, and peeked into each room. Stacie was asleep in the master room, where Bella’s crib was set up. Chloe was crashed out in the guest room. The blonde fetched a blanket out of the crib and made her way back downstairs.

Once she had the blanket on the floor and set the baby down, she continued to stroke the little one on the head and tummy, so the baby stayed asleep. Eventually, she stopped rubbing Bella’s tummy and waited to see if the baby would wake. When she didn’t, Aubrey felt quite accomplished and headed over to open the front door. Then she started picking up around the sleeping child, collecting cups and bowls to take to the kitchen.

Emily poked her head in the door. “Heya, Aubs, how can I help?” She whispered.

Aubrey turned and smiled, impressed that the college student had thought to be so quiet. “Would you mind starting in the kitchen? A good load of dishes needs doing. I can finish tidying in here while I keep an eye on the rug rat.”

Emily nodded and with an exaggerated step designed to make Aubrey laugh, she tiptoed into the kitchen and started to cleanup.

When Chloe awoke, she realized at least an hour had passed. She hurried past Stacie’s room and saw the brunette still sleeping, so she closed the door before rushing downstairs. She paused when she reached the bottom step. Emily and Aubrey were both sitting on the floor, shoulders touching as they tended to Bella. The baby was gurgling happily at the two women. The living room was clean and ready for guests. 

The redhead walked over to the pair, Emily catching sight of her first. “Heya, Chloe!” The brunette greeted her.

“You guys are amazing!” Chloe whispered as she joined them on the floor.

“We’re not exhausted.” Aubrey teased. “The house wasn’t in as bad shape as you thought. I am sure it just felt overwhelming without any sleep.”

Chloe nodded. “I’m doing the best I can to help, but neither of us have much experience with babies.”

Emily smiled sympathetically, “None of us do. Maybe we should ask Flo, she had siblings.”

Aubrey shook her head. “Flo is running a business. We can all fake it, or we can hire someone to come help.”

“Well, tonight you have done plenty. It’s nice to give Stacie a little more rest, too.” Chloe smiled at her friends.

Emily wondered, “will Bella be here for the whole night?” When Chloe nodded, she decided, “then we will have to figure out a rotation to tend her so Stacie can relax some.”

Aubrey nodded. “Good idea. Even if it is just the 3 of us, I bet we can do that.”

Chloe laughed, “Jessica, Ashley and Flo will want to help for sure. I think Stacie has some pumped milk stored so we can even feed Bella unless Stacie gets uncomfortable.”

“Unless Stacie gets uncomfortable with what?” The brunette came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

“And need to feed Bella,” Chloe answered promptly. “We were just saying we bet we can tend Bella most of the night and give you a break, unless you get uncomfortable.”

Stacie stopped moving. She felt a lump in her throat, “you guys would do that?”

“Of course, we would,” Chloe used the same tone of voice she had used all those years ago when the Bellas had waited for Beca in her dorm room. 

Stacie recognized the tone and felt a tear trickle out of her eye. “I don’t know what to say.” She laughed shakily as she looked around the room. “You guys are the best.”

Aubrey felt the wheels turning in her mind. Stacie was going to need help; none of them had experience running a household with a baby. None of them had experience in the music industry except Beca. 

Emily looked at the blonde and smiled affectionately. She recognized the look. She glanced at Chloe, who followed Emily’s gaze. As the redhead gestured for Stacie to sit on the couch, she quietly asked. “What’s on your mind, General?”

Aubrey shook her head, as if suddenly remembering she was with people. “Sorry, just thinking.”

“About,” Emily prodded.

“Why don’t we set up a studio here? Beca has worked for three years plus her internship in the industry. We can hire people with experience to help us run it. She can do her music her way.” Aubrey was making it up as she went along. “Then all the Bellas that live in the area can stay and help raise the little rugrat.”

Stacie just stared at the blonde. She was not sure what she was hearing.

Chloe beamed. “That’s brilliant.” 

Aubrey looked at the redhead, “Anyway, it is just an idea. I’ll ask the others what they think when they get here.”

Emily smiled, almost proudly, “I think it’s a great idea. It would be nice to have others around.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Stacie was again at a loss for words. “I love Bella to bits, but she is more than I can handle.”

“Then say yes when I ask the others,” Aubrey answered. “That’s all we need.” 

Chloe beamed as she looked around the room. She couldn’t wait to hear what the Bellas had to say. 

Less than an hour later, Emily sat on the floor near the big chair and looked around the room. If it wasn’t for the addition of Aubrey and Bella, the group looked like no time had passed since Emily’s freshman year. 

Aubrey was curled up in the chair beside her, Amy and CR were arguing over the remote. Stacie had joined Beca and Chloe on the sofa. Flo and Esther (it was still hard not to call her Lily) were talking on the far side of the sofa and Jessica and Ashley were making crafts to leave for the baby.

Emily couldn’t remember feeling so content. She looked up as the argument between Cynthia Rose and Amy got heated. “Shhhh” she said, but too late, Bella started to cry. She glared at Amy and stood up. “My turn.” she said as she crossed to the stairs. “Will someone play grown up before I get back?”

Beca chuckled. “That’s asking an awful lot, Legacy.”

Amy started to say something but noticed the glare from Stacie and handed the remote over to the mom. “It’s your house and with a kid you are the adultiest.”

Stacie snorted. “Aubrey? Any suggestions?”

The blonde laughed, “are you implying I’m the adult here?”

Chloe snorted, “if the shoe fits, General...”

“Nuh uh,” Aubrey shook her head. “Don’t wanna.”

Emily laughed as she headed upstairs. She took her time changing the little girl before rocking her back to sleep singing softly the song she had composed during the tour. When she was satisfied the little one was out and comfortable, she exited quietly and returned to the top of the stairs. She froze when every Bella was looking up at her. “What?”

Stacie smiled and pointed at the monitor. “We enjoyed the concert.”

Emily blushed. As she came down the stairs, she tried to come up with something to say. 

Beca broke the silence. “It’s a good song, Legacy. You should finish it.”

Aubrey cleared her throat. “That reminds me. I was wondering if we might have a brief meeting of the B4L ownership?” 

“B4L ownership?” Amy grinned.

“Bellas for Life.” Aubrey smiled at each of the other women gathered. “I think we should all go into business together. We can support the artistic endeavors of each of us, using whatever funding sources we have. For example, I have my investment at the Lodge.”

“Save it, Wattle. I got enough money to burn to cover all you twig pitches. Let me handle the financial backing.” Amy grinned.

Chloe coughed when Aubrey let her gaze pause on the redhead briefly. “Well, Amy, how about we partner this together. I have more than my share of funds I haven’t touched yet.”

Beca stared at them both. “Are you telling me I supported a pair of heiresses these last three years?”

Amy shrugged, “yeah, but it’s going to pay off handsomely now, Shawshank. I’ll have my mum talk to whoever ya want, Ginger.”

Chloe smiled and nodded back, still chewing her lower lip as Beca stared at her. 

“You owe me so much Chinese food.” Beca shook her finger at Chloe.

After everyone laughed with relief that Beca wasn’t really pissed, the petite music producer returned her attention to Aubrey. “Ok, we now have a company called B4L. What else do you want to say?”

Aubrey studied Beca carefully. “Do you really want to sign with Khaled?” 

Beca blinked. “No. I never wanted to; I was going to because you all think it’s a good idea.”

Aubrey nodded. “I have changed my vote.” The rest of the Bellas murmured and nudged each other trying to guess where Aubrey was going. “I think we need to reconsider. We know Residual Heat has made it in Atlanta; I see no reason B4L can’t stay near Barden and base here.”

Amy grinned. “I like it. I’ll ask mum but I don’t think she cares as long as I’m happy. I’d be happy as a dingo in heat to stay in Georgia.”

“Chloe?”

Chloe fairly glowed, “I would love to stay here and have a company with you girls.”

Aubrey looked at Beca, “what about you, Hobbit.”

“Start our own studio? It scares the shit outta me but hell yeah, I’m in.” The brunette grinned.

“All in favor, sing a G” Aubrey grinned. The house rang with the sound. 

“Shit.” Emily stood up. “Would you lot learn to be quiet!” She picked up the monitor. “And find something to watch already.”

Jessica looked at Ashley and whispered, “We really should take a turn. Don’t you think?”

Chloe laughed. “Are you kidding? She loves it. She’s finally not the youngest.”

The rest of the Bellas snorted and Stacie turned the television back on.

“I will talk to Theo Monday. Then we will get to work designing what this is going to look like.” Aubrey smiled at the group. She knew they wouldn’t let her down.


	14. Still more business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey tries negotiating with Theo and despite her bravado is quite nervous about the new endeavor.

(March 27, 2017)

“Thank you for meeting me over video conference, Theo. I admit, these are unusual circumstances, so I appreciate your willingness to be flexible.”Aubrey smiled through her nerves.

“As you say, unusual circumstances, Aubrey. How is everyone doing?” Theo replied pleasantly.

Aubrey looked down at the table and then back at the camera. “In some ways, remarkably well. The one having the most difficult time is our college senior, Emily Junk. One of her majors is dragging their feet about accommodating her needs after the unpleasantness. The rest of us are doing all right, as long as we touch base pretty regularly.” She took a deep breath, “to be honest, I am not sure when Beca will be ready to be separated from the rest of us for an extended period of time.”

Theo nodded. “On the one hand, I completely understand. Priorities change when one has one’s life threatened. On the other hand, this is a business, Aubrey. I don’t know how long I can stall.”

“My turn to understand,” Aubrey smiled. “We’ve been talking, trying to come up with a reasonable suggestion. You know Beca would prefer to produce than to record.”

“Yes,” Theo sounded guarded.

Aubrey tried to smile reassuringly, “ultimately, she would like to have her own label.” Aubrey held up a hand before Theo could interrupt. “We don’t expect anything to happen too quickly, if for no other reason than the need for therapy and the wisdom of not making rash decisions while traumatized.”

Theo inclined his head, “agreed.”

“When last we spoke you mentioned changing the arrangement to special appearances. Is that still on the table?” Aubrey asked.

“Perhaps.” Theo was again being guarded. “We would hate to put a great deal of expense into Miss Mitchell if her health requires her to be absent from the road.”

Aubrey nodded again, “Then might I suggest you go with your second pick. I would love to establish some sort of working relationship with you and your label, but I cannot guarantee when Miss Mitchell will feel up to the rigors of a tour schedule.”

Theo blinked. He hadn’t expected Aubrey to agree so readily. “I would hate to make such a hasty decision.”

“I don’t suggest haste.” Aubrey admitted. “I suggest a compromise. Select your second choice, let them open as per the original plan.” She hesitated and then added, “remember, we went on that tour to spend time together. We were not even aware of the contest until we arrived. Perhaps one of the other groups, who knew what they were getting into, would be willing and able to cover the remaining stops. When Miss Mitchell is ready to perform in public, we can contact you and she can make guest appearances. You win, in that you can test the waters with both talents. We win, Beca can stay home and heal without jeopardizing her relationship with Dj Khaled and Epic.”

Theo rubbed the back of his neck. “I would have to run it past the suits. What about this mention of Beca producing?”

“I expect she will want to produce two others of our number. She has been working with these ladies for years and has a definitive ear for how to show them off. We are considering our own imprint.” Aubrey dangled the information.

“I don’t think that is wise, Aubrey. You know next to nothing about running a label. We might be able to get Beca an imprint on Epic, but the acts would belong to us. She would have producing credit.”

Aubrey started shaking her head the minute he mentioned owning the acts. “That will never do, Theo. You say we know next to nothing about running a label. Well, I remind you I am in charge of a multi-million-dollar corporation already. Additionally, we have received the offer of financing in order to launch. Finally, Miss Mitchell has three years of practical experience outside of her yearlong internship. If she doesn’t know how to do it, she knows who to ask.”

It was Theo’s turn to shake his head, “We can’t allow you to go into competition.”

“We can do this easy or we can do this hard, Theo.” Aubrey’s voice was smooth as silk. “Your organization forgot to alert us to the contest. There were no signed contracts promising any long-standing relationships. If you got that from the other bands, then choose one. You do not have one from us.”

“I don’t need one from all of you. Beca agreed to open for Khaled.”

“And she did.”Aubrey answered coolly. “I can get her agent on the phone and allow her to explain to you the loopholes in the contract that allow me to take this stand. We can suggest liability for the incident that traumatized Miss Mitchell and the rest of the Bellas. Or we can stay friendly and come up with a plan that suits us both.”

Theo rubbed the back of his neck and then ran a hand through his hair. “All right. Let’s try friendly,” he emphasized the word try. “What do you suggest?”

Aubrey nodded her head. “I repeat. Select another band to open for Khaled. You can announce that unforeseen circumstances limit Miss Mitchell’s ability to tour, but you will release at a later time which dates she will join Khaled and the second-place winners as a special guest.”

“What is in it for us?” Theo demanded.

“A, you get Beca at all. B, we will collaborate with Epic on a number of songs Beca will record for you. At some point it will become a collaboration, however, with some of the proceeds going to support B4L.” Aubrey started making a list. 

“You already have a name?”

Aubrey smiled, “Bellas for Life, Theo. We made that promise, each of us, at our initiation. We are as tight as sorority sisters and fight just as often. We always come back to support each other.” She returned to her list, “Beca’s releases for you will be accompanied by special appearances and press junkets, but not full tours. You may have her three days running without a full day off. Not a travel day. And any time she travels Chloe Beale accompanies her.”

Theo blinked again. “The redhead.”

“Very good!” Aubrey smiled, impressed with his memory. “As you say, threatened death changes one’s perspective. The ladies discovered an emotional attachment they had not yet explored. They do not wish to be separated as yet. Add to it the trauma and traveling with a fellow Bella will help Beca get through the solitude.”

“How many songs?” Theo asked.

Aubrey clicked a button on the phone, “Let me add her agent. Now that we’re in contract negotiations, I need her input. Rachel, can you hear me?”

“I’m here, Aubrey.” The dark-haired agent smiled and waved at Theo. “Good morning. I’m Rachel Gorr and I represent Beca Mitchell.”

Theo took a deep breath. “You must realize this is a very usual situation, Miss Gorr.”

Rachel nodded, “I do. I also realize that you have an unusual client. Her circumstances allow her to walk away at any time. She is in music for love, not money.”

“Then why isn’t she signing for free?” Theo joked.

Aubrey responded with a chuckle, “All of her proceeds above her expenses will go to finance a Faculty chair in Music at Barden University.”

Theo stared. “Seriously. You are not kidding.”

“We have procured funding from two sources that assure us Miss Mitchell will never be in want, regardless of this contract.” Aubrey smiled again as she enjoyed Theo’s stunned response.

“In light of this information, I will want assurances that Miss Mitchell will fulfill whatever contract we agree to, that she will not quit merely because she has lost interest.” Theo was grasping at straws.

Rachel cleared her throat. “I can assure you; Miss Mitchell is not a quitter. Are you interested in discussing a contract or might you prefer to discuss options with your label first?”

Theo rubbed the back of his neck for the third time. Aubrey was enjoying this tell that she had not picked up on while they were in Europe. “Let me make sure I have the suggestions straight. We select another band to take the majority of the appearances. Miss Mitchell will record for us a series of selections, to be determined by this contract. She will also make special appearances to fulfill the contest win requirements. She will not make more than three appearances consecutively, and one of the other Bellas must travel with her.”

“That is correct.” Rachel nodded.

“Has Miss Mitchel agreed to how many songs?”

Rachel shook her head, “Miss Mitchell is not willing sign a long-term contract, regardless. Any thought of the standard 3 albums or five years is completely off the table. She is willing to forgo performing live for a reasonable amount of time to avoid direct competition and will release the rights to her cover of Freedom 90 if necessary.”

“Very well. Let me discuss things with our legal team and see what we can come up with.” Theo sighed. “She could have been big, Aubrey.”

Aubrey nodded, albeit a little sadly, “I know. And I think touring with Khaled might have taught her a lot.” She shrugged, “but if we have to decide on touring now, when she is still recovering from the trauma, the answer will be no.”

The nodded again, “Thank you for your honesty. I will be in touch within a week.”

“Thank you, Theo. I’ll sign off and let you and Rachel deal with whatever clean-up we need.” Aubrey nodded to both of them and then closed her connection. She put her head down on the table. It could have been worse.

When Emily heard the murmuring cease, she knew the conference call was over. She knocked quietly on the door to the bedroom that served Aubrey as a makeshift office and peeked in. “How did it go?”

Aubrey leaned back. “As I expected. It was already scary to do this, Em. Now I worry I’ve led you all into a fiasco.”

“I don’t see it that way at all. None of us thought this was going to be a quick thing. Just finding a building that could house a studio and ordering the equipment boggles my mind. But Beca seems pretty excited. And I remember Chloe said something about a dance studio as well?” Emily knelt before Aubrey and leaned on Aubrey’s thighs.

Aubrey nodded. “We always needed both components for acapella, so she thought she and Stacie could teach dance. Maybe we can use our own dancers for videos at the beginning as well, giving them a start in the industry and reducing our costs.”

“See, you think of stuff I would never consider,” Emily smiled encouragingly. “Besides, we are all in this together, remember?”

“I suppose.” Aubrey studied Emily, “I don’t know why you all trust me.”

Emily chuckled, “I think the best explanation comes from ‘Finian’s Rainbow.’ Follow the fella who follows a dream. Gender issues aside, you and Beca have vision. You get ideas and you follow through till you have given it your best. Most of the rest of us are along for the ride.”

Aubrey considered it. “I suppose I can see that, although Beca is the one we should be following. Or you.”

“I write songs and get what I want, but most of the time, I don’t know what it is I want.” Emily shook her head. “You follow Beca, the rest of us follow you.”

“Why?” Aubrey didn’t get it, and it frustrated her. “I led you to the USO tour and we almost died, twice!”

The brunette cocked her head to one side and studied the blonde. “You pulled us all together, just like you helped us find our sound my freshman year. I thought you guys were off having the best lives while I was stuck here hating mine. Then we went on the tour. I found out you were as lost as I was. But when we came together, when we sang together, we found us as a group and each of us individually again. Fergus may have thought he could break us to get to his daughter. He just made us stronger. Theo thought he could take Beca away from us; you found a way to keep us together.”

Aubrey stared at the brunette. It was quite an observation from the college student. “I don’t see it that way at all.”

Emily made sure she had the woman’s hazel eyes focused on her. “That’s because you are Aubrey Posen, who holds yourself to an impossible standard. No one can be heroic all the time.”

“I wasn’t even heroic once,” Aubrey’s eyes teared. “You broke the window to let the bees out after I set fire to the hotel room. Beca and Amy had to save us after I let us get in that stupid van. None of it would have happened if I hadn’t begged my daddy for the gig, just like Evermoist accused us of.”

Emily wrapped the woman up in a hug. “And we wouldn’t be here at all if you hadn’t done any of those things. Beca, Amy and Chloe would still be starving artists in New York; Stacie, god, who knows how Stacie and Bella would be doing. The rest were just as lost. Flo has her juice trucks, and her business is thriving, but she felt just as alone. Chloe wanted to get us together. You did it.”

Aubrey cried quietly into the brunette’s shoulder as she listened to Emily encourage her. When her girlfriend finished talking, she pulled back, shakily and wiped her eyes carefully. “Good thing I am wearing waterproof mascara.” She tried to joke. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you will be kinder to you,” Emily smiled. “The Bellas happen to really like General Aubrey Posen. We trust you. We want you to trust you too.” She kissed Aubrey softly and tenderly. “I love you, and so do they. Be nice to you.”

Aubrey took another shaky breath. “I will try. It’s not easy, knowing I almost got you all killed.”

“You didn’t.” Emily insisted gently. “There are bad people in the world. We ran into one. That isn’t your fault. And we all made it back in one piece. Well, if you count Esther as still in one piece. I still want to call her Lily.”

“Me, too!” Aubrey laughed. She pulled away from the embrace and picked up her now cold coffee, “I’m so lucky to have you, Emily Junk.”

Emily smiled, “I learned from the best. Now tell me, what can I do to help?”

The ladies spent the rest of the morning organizing the meetings required to get licenses, permits and a building. Aubrey was unsure she ever felt as loved and supported.


	15. No place like...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets antsy at the townhouse and wants to move. Will Beca move with her?

(March 28, 2017) 

Chloe sat at the dining table in the townhouse, staring at her coffee cup. Beca came out of the bathroom, fluffing her still damp hair. “Penny for them?” Beca asked as she headed over to the coffee pot.

“I don’t know what to do next.” Chloe confessed. “Katie is being so generous, but we can’t stay here forever.” She looked up at Beca, “ok, we probably could, but doesn’t it feel unreal?”

Beca finished pouring her coffee and sat down next to Chloe. “Nice as this is, yeah, it feels weird. We have limited clothes and none of our stuff. It’s weird turning over and not seeing the pennants from the ICCAs.”

Chloe’s shoulders relaxed. “Exactly! I know Amy is going to get everything shipped down, but, well, where do we put it?”

“I guess we should find a place.” Beca sipped her coffee.

“We?” Chloe’s eyes brightened.

Beca laughed, “give me a break, Beale. We’ve been living together for six years and sharing a bed, albeit platonically for three. Do you want us to live apart and start this dating thing from scratch? Or can we just, you know, add the good stuff?”

Chloe laughed as well. “I wasn’t sure.” She dropped her head and looked back up at Beca, shyly. “I’ve sort of screwed everything up so much, I didn’t know what you wanted to do.”

“Weirdo.” Beca growled, “nothing is screwed up. I thought we sorted it all out. You felt unappreciated, I thought you were straight. Now I know you are bent,” she laughed at her own joke, “and you see the ways I tried to appreciate you. What’s left to fix?”

“I don’t know.” Chloe smiled as tears stung her eyes. “You just mean so much to me, Becs. I never wanna feel like I did when I thought you hated me.”

Beca groaned and put down her coffee cup. She pulled on Chloe’s chair until there was no space between them. “I never hated you. I was just mad. I said a lot of things I shouldn’t have said. Ima work on that. Ima work on saying what needs to be said too. But I need you to work with me.” Beca picked up both of Chloe’s hands. “Remember the good shit I did, not the stupid shit I said.”

Chloe nodded, “like coming for us on the boat, or singing to me?”

“Or remembering your coffee order. And listening to what you say.” Beca almost pleaded. “I swear I pay attention, Chlo.”

Chloe pulled one hand free to place her palm against Beca’s cheek. “I know you do. If you think we can do this, there is nothing I would like better than to share a place just with you.”

Beca blinked back her own tears. “I think we can.” It was barely a whisper. Then Beca cleared her throat and added louder, “but who are we kidding? We gotta have a place big enough for the girls to stay after a party. Or longer.”

Chloe laughed as she leaned forward to rest her forehead against Beca’s, “I know. I was thinking about that.” She pulled back and picked up her phone. “What do you think of this place?”

Beca took the phone and started scrolling through pictures. “Jesus, Beale, this is almost as big as the Bella house.”

“Not quite,” Chloe smiled, “four bedrooms and two baths upstairs. One bedroom with an en-suite bathroom downstairs. The dining room has space for a table that seats fourteen. There is a basement you can use for a studio.”

“How are we gonna pay for this?” Beca blinked. “Even if I go with Khaled, I won’t make this much until I, I dunno, make the stadium circuit.”

Chloe took back the phone. “When I told my trustee that we were starting a dance and recording studio, I got a little pushback. The family traditionally is less than thrilled with the arts as a career.” She took a deep breath. “I pointed out that I didn’t need the money, that another member of our cohort was willing to cover all costs.” She laughed at the memory. “The thought of a member of the Beale family taking part in a multi-million-dollar venture without the Beale name in the paperwork gave her a case of the vapors. She has restructured my trust funds so that I can establish a foundation to support B4L. I received a tidy annuity to live on that will keep us both comfortable, whether you go with Khaled or go solo.”

Beca stared at her girlfriend like she had grown two more heads. “I know I joked before about you owing me Chinese...but just how much are we talking?”

“Not as much as Amy has, and maybe not as much as you will make as a rock star,” Chloe poked Beca’s arm. “But a bunch.”

“Well, hell yeah, then.” Beca laughed. “Does this place have security?”

Chloe nodded. “A camera system is already installed, and the gatehouse is fitted as a security station so we can hire our own people.”

Beca laughed. “Damn, from ramen to escargot. I can’t believe I was working that shit producing job just a few months ago.”

“Me either.” Chloe giggled, “this is better than putting my arm up a bovine behind too.”

“I’d guess so!” Beca drained her coffee cup. “So, you gonna show me this place or what?”

“Now?”

Beca shrugged. “Sooner we find a place, sooner we figure out our new normal.” She stood up. “And you are buying Chinese for lunch on the way back.”

Chloe beamed, “yes ma’am.”

Less than an hour later, Chloe and Beca were waiting for the realtor to open the door.

“I just have to find where the lock box is. Give me a minute.” Paula apologized as she wandered around the front entrance looking inside various nooks and crannies.

“Take your time,” Beca muttered as she looked around the driveway, “Chloe, this reminds me of the place that had the underground riff off.”

Chloe backed away and stood on the walkway so she could look toward the columns lining the front of the house. “It is a lot like it. I don’t think the basement is as big, though.”

Beca scrunched up her nose. “Just tell me it’s not the same place.”

“It’s not the same place.” Chloe giggled.

“Are you just saying that to make me feel better?”

Chloe walked over and kissed Beca on the cheek. “It’s not the same place,” she reiterated.

Beca was both mollified and relieved when moments later Paula found the lock box. 

The realtor opened the door with a flourish. “Here we go.” 

Chloe stepped into the foyer. “Would it be all right if we walked around, just the two of us? I promise not to touch anything but bannisters and light switches.”

Paula hesitated, but then agreed. “I’m going to check the basement. I don’t recall what the inspection report said, and I want to be sure it isn’t damp. I will invite you down if it’s safe.”

“Thanks,” Chloe beamed her appreciation before taking Beca’s hand and leading her girl to the first-floor bedroom. “What do you think, Becs? We could stay down here. Then the upstairs can be reserved for guests. I can even hire someone to help us keep it tidy and ready for visitors.”

Beca looked into the room and walked through it to the en-suite bathroom. “Shit, Beale, our whole apartment fits in here.”

Chloe nodded, “it’s so weird. But I thought staying on the same floor as the kitchen and living room would be easier.”

“No doubt.” Beca nodded. “It’s gonna take time to decorate. We don’t have any furniture or anything.”

Chloe pulled Beca out of the bathroom and toward the window that opened onto the pool in the backyard. She wrapped her arms around her girl from behind and rested her chin on Beca’s shoulder. “Can you see it, Becs? We can have all the girls here. And their families.” Chloe grinned, “and maybe a couple of dogs?”

Beca laughed, “oh thank god. I thought you were gonna say kids.”

Chloe straightened up a little. “You don’t want kids?”

“I dunno. Maybe? I’ve only had a girlfriend for two weeks. I’m looking at living in a building as big as a sorority house. Can I get used to having kids?” Beca turned and looked at Chloe anxiously, “I’m not saying no. I’m just saying not yet?” 

Chloe squeezed Beca and kissed her nose. “I’m sorry, that was pushy. I really do just want time with you, and maybe a couple of dogs. We don’t have to plan any further than whatever you have to do to get free of Khaled.”

Beca relaxed, “thanks. Life is still moving a little fast for me. I’ll catch up.”

“No hurry.” Chloe kissed Beca softly. “I’m just so glad you are here. We are talking about us and our future.”

“Yeah,” Beca smiled, then suddenly grew serious. “No big dogs. I need my arms in my sockets and I hate flying without a plane.”

Chloe laughed again, “I promise to train each and every dog to respect you and the leash. How’s that?”

Paula knocked on the door before Beca could answer. “The basement looks good, have you had a chance to look upstairs yet?”

Beca shook her head as Chloe answered, “not yet. Truthfully, we plan to reserve the upstairs for guests. Did you find the inspection report?”

“I did. The basement was refurbished with a mildew blocker last year and repainted as well. I see no leaks, smell no mildew and feel no drafts. The roof is only two years old, as is the hvac. Would you like me to email you the report so you can read it over at your ease?”

Chloe nodded. “Yes please. Afterwards, I will call you for a second walk through if that is all right?”

Paula smiled, “that would be quite acceptable. It’s a nice house.” She looked around at the ceiling and walls. “I think it misses people.”

Beca grinned at the realtor’s whimsy. “I can believe it.”

“I guess that’s all we need for today.” Chloe headed toward the front door. “I look forward to the report,”

“I’ll send it in just a few minutes. Would you like me to send some links to other similar properties?” Paula was making notes as she followed them out.

Chloe shook her head. “Not yet. If I see a red flag on this one, I will ask for more.” She stopped and extended a hand. “Thank you for making this happen on short notice.”

Paula shook the offered hand. “Thank you, Miss Beale. It was nice to meet you, Miss Mitchell.” She smiled at Beca and then turned her attention to locking up. 

After they were settled in the back seat of the hired car, Beca turned to look at Chloe. “What’s the big hurry? Why not look at the second floor?”

Chloe dropped her hand onto Beca’s thigh and squeezed it. “All that talk about the future, and our place? I just didn’t want to be around other people anymore.” Her eyes danced as she teased.

Beca chuckled, checked to be sure the driver wasn’t watching in the mirror and leaned over to kiss Chloe ardently. “I do like the way you think.”

Chloe whispered against Beca’s lips, “wait until I show you what I’ve been thinking.”

Beca could hardly wait.


	16. Helping hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey starts realizing there’s a lot of talk but not much action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to stick with publishing. I appreciate every kudo, comment and read. I just also think I write crap, so M reminds me I am posting these for archiving purposes, not to be noticed. That’s really the reason I am here, so thanks again for noticing my scribbles.

(March 29, 2017)

“How is it going, for real, Legs?” Aubrey sat on the floor and wiggled her fingers. Bella gurgled and giggled.

“When you are here, it’s terrific.” Stacie laughed. “She’s still too young to be in daycare, but I can’t get back into shape around house cleaning and taking care of her.”

Aubrey looked up briefly, and then brought her attention back to entertaining the baby. “Ask for help.”

Stacie groaned. “You all are still dealing with the aftermath of the tour. Amy’s gone down under, Flo is off dealing with her business.”

Aubrey picked up her phone.

Aubrey: how are you girls doing?  
Jessica: we are ok  
Ashley: if just a little bored  
Jessica: waiting on permits and  
Ashley: licenses. Zzzzzzz  
Aubrey: any chance you can help me and Stacie with Bella?  
Jessica: could we?  
Ashley: just ask!  
Aubrey: I just did. Can you come by now?  
Ashley: on our  
Jessica: way!

Aubrey handed her phone over and showed the exchange to Stacie. “We have probably ten minutes. Start making a list of what you need to do and what you want to do.”

“Bree, you already have your hands full!” Stacie protested.

“And as at loose ends as the girls.” Aubrey agreed. “We are all waiting on paperwork from Chloe and Amy, or permits to modify building use, or licensing to open a business. None of this is fast, Legs. Give us something to do while the lawyers dot i’s and cross t’s.”

Stacie wavered, “ok, I can let Jessica and Ashley help, but what about Legacy?”

Aubrey frowned, “what about her?”

“Are you guys getting enough time together?” Stacie needled.

“We’re fine. Great even.” Aubrey blushed. “She’s crazy busy until ICCAs. She has a jazz concert to perform, and a composition she wrote will be played. Three Bellas stood up to lead, since she’s only part time now, but they still want her to solo.”

Stacie studied her former captain. “And?”

Aubrey laughed, “and they won’t let me see the set. It’s making me crazy, Stace!”

“Oh, I bet!” Stacie laughed as well. “What about Beca and Khaled?”

“I’m waiting on a call from Beca now. Rachel should have worked out a compromise with Theo, but she has to run it by Beca.” Aubrey reached down and tickled Bella’s feet. “This one gives me something to do while I wait.”

Stacie smiled as she watched the woman who was so strict a taskmaster her freshman year turn into a marshmallow around her daughter. “She adores you.”

Aubrey snorted, “she is too young to adore me. She adores the attention though.”

Before Stacie could retort, the front bell rang. She stood and crossed to answer, barely getting out of the way as Ashley and Jessica bounded through. “Where’s our Bella?” They spoke in unison.

Aubrey laughed, picked up the baby and brought her over to the other two doting “aunts.”

Stacie closed the door. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

“Not a chance,” Jessica laughed.

“What do you need?” Ashley followed up.

Aubrey curled up on the couch as the two new arrivals took over playing with the little one. “I don’t know Stacie has thought that far.”

Stacie sat down and ran her fingers through her hair. “I really haven’t. I’m tired. She isn’t sleeping through the night yet. When she is sleeping, I have chores to do. I don’t have the time or energy to get in shape, but Chloe expects me to start teaching classes as soon as we open.”

“Good thing you have at least six weeks then,” Aubrey teased. “The building needs some repair and renovation. We can’t open until June at the earliest.”

Jessica looked at Ashley, who nodded. “We would love to help, Stacie. Our bakery is going to take a long time to build a clientele. We have lots of time on our hands.”

Stacie opened and closed her mouth, unsure what to say.

“Girls, I know Amy said she would help, but how are your finances while you wait?” Aubrey asked gently.

Ashley blushed. “I was going to apply at the diner next week.”

“And I have an interview to work as an administrative assistant in the music program.” Jessica admitted.

Aubrey turned her gaze to Stacie and waited.

Stacie realized what Aubrey was doing and started to chuckle. “Well, girls, I can’t pay much, but I do have an extra room you can use. Free food, too.”

Ashley started shaking her head, so Aubrey interrupted. “It’s a win-win, girls. You cut expenses, and take turns helping Stacie, especially overnight. You can help with chores and watch Bella while Stacie works out. When she has Bella, you can work on expanding your business. By Thanksgiving, you all will be set. Stacie will be teaching; Bella will be sleeping, and you girls will be running your company from wherever you choose.”

Jessica chewed her lip. “It sounds wonderful, Aubrey.”

“But we do have more expenses than rent, food and utilities.” Ashley finished.

“Then I will see what happened to Amy’s promise. The corporation is established, even if we don’t have a building yet. You can be the first employees of the childcare center.” Aubrey shrugged.

Stacie turned her stunned gaze back to Aubrey. “The building will have a childcare center?”

Aubrey nodded. “It’s the big reason for the renovation. Sound proofing is fast. Child proofing is not.”

Ashley clapped her hands. “We accept!”

Stacie laughed, “so do I. I guess we should start talking about how.”

Aubrey stood up and then leaned over to kiss Stacie in the cheek. “I will leave you guys to it. I’m getting antsy enough not hearing from Beca.”

Jessica and Ashley both stood up and hugged Aubrey simultaneously. “Thank you,” Ashley whispered.

“How’d you know?” Jessica asked.

“Just a guess.” Aubrey winked as she hugged them both. “I’ll be in touch about your salary. Oh, Legs.” Aubrey turned back to look at Stacie, “log your rehearsal hours and submit them to Chloe. That’s prep time. You get paid, too.”

Stacie stood up to give Aubrey a proper hug. “This is too much, Bree.”

Aubrey smirked and shrugged, “talk to the deep pockets. I’m just the messenger.” She gave each girl another hug, then knelt to kiss Bella’s cheek. “I’ll call later to see what daytime hours you need me.” She regained her footing and headed out. “Take care, ladies.”

The other three watched her go. Then Jessica asked, “are you sure you are ok with live-in help?”

“If you girls don’t mind, you would be angels.” Stacie said with heartfelt passion. “I don’t know how single moms manage. I’m so tired!” She pushed her hands into her eyes which were stinging from unshed tears. 

Ashley hugged Stacie, “so go rest. Show me where diapers, a change of clothes and pumped milk are. Then we got it for a while. We’ll rustle up some food and talk about the rest later.”

Stacie yawned, “I’ll order pizza, okay?”

Jessica nodded before she settled down next to Bella. “I’ve got her. You show Ashley. Pizza later. Shoo.”

Stacie laughed and led Ashley upstairs. “Take what you need,” she said after showing Ashley her changing area.

“We can talk about how to shift this so you can sleep, too.” Ashley promised, seeing the station was positioned in Stacie’s room. She collected some options and asked. “Pumped milk in the fridge?”

“Yeah, labeled with the hour. Bottles in the rack by the sink.” Stacie nodded.

Ashley leaned over and hugged Stacie, “as Flo would say, buenos noches mamacita. See you soon.”

Stacie watched her leave and marveled again at how different her life would be had she not auditioned that long-ago day. She just hoped she was as valuable to the rest of the Bellas as they were to her.

Meanwhile, Aubrey pulled up at Katherine’s townhouse and walked quickly to the door. Chloe answered the knock, hugged Aubrey and pulled her into the living room. “Beca is just finishing the call. She should be down in a minute.” She pulled her phone out, “wanna see the house we are buying?”

Aubrey laughed, “yes, but hold on, Elf. I just left Stacie. Jessica and Ashley are going to move in for a while. Stacie needs overnight help and Ashley and Jessica are tight on funds until their business finds its footing.”

“How much do they need?” Chloe promptly responded.

“Slow down!” Aubrey put both hands on Chloe’s shoulders. “I know you want to make up for lost time. I suspect you feel a little guilty you haven’t helped anyone out thus far. We don’t need handouts, Chloe. We want to build a corporation that will sustain all of us. Thank you for seed money. But let’s use it wisely?”

Chloe took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m sorry. All the business talk sometimes overwhelms me. I just want the down and dirty, you know?”

“Should I worry you said those two words to Posen?” Beca teased as she came down the stairs.

“Hardly, Hobbit. I’m trying to keep your girlfriend from blowing her inheritance in one month.” Aubrey laughed and hugged Chloe tight.

“I’m not that bad,” Chloe protested, but returned the squeeze. 

Aubrey added, “to finish our conversation, we need payroll paperwork for Ashley and Jessica as childcare and Stacie to get prep work paid for.”

Chloe nodded, “I think Helena is handling payroll. I’ll get her contact info to you.”

“Thanks Elf,” Aubrey turned to Beca, “did Rachel negotiate a deal you can live with?”

Beca dropped down onto the sofa. “If Beale is ok with it, I am.”

Chloe sat next to her girlfriend. “What’s the deal?”

“Special appearances. It will mean a lot of flying, but we don’t have to tour.” Beca leaned forward and took Chloe’s hand. “Evermoist is taking the tour, although I think Theo is going to try and peel Calamity away from them the way he tried to peel me away from the Bellas. My first appearance would be Saturday in Huntington Beach.”

“This Saturday?” Chloe squeaked.

Beca nodded. “Then Sunday at The Santa Monica Pier. After that, Evermoist does the California fair circuit. I’m supposed to spend time in the studio coming up with mashups I want to perform. I don’t know if I get to go to the ICCA finals.” 

“If you don’t go then I don’t. Patch us in, Bree?”

Aubrey smiled as she saw Beca negotiate with Chloe. They really were working on the communication thing. “Sure will, Elf.

Returning to the issue at hand, Chloe asked. “How many appearances total?”

Beca started to count then shrugged, “I don’t remember, but we should be done by July.”

Aubrey found her smile again. “Then we have time to furnish the building before the grand opening. You will make it to Emily’s graduation?”

Chloe looked hopefully at Beca who nodded. “No appearances that week, although we are talking about filming a video then.”

“How many songs?” Aubrey asked

Beca grinned, “Rachel convinced him to use me as a draw for Evermoist and put his money into them. I only lose Freedom 90.”

“Elf, add a bonus to Rachel’s pay.”

Chloe laughed, “on it.” She turned her attention back to Beca, “anything else?”

“Any song we get cleared for me to layer they can record live for an ep.” Beca shrugged. “There is a lot to still work out.”

Aubrey stood up. “I think I should get out of here and let you two celebrate. Send me those house photos, Elf. Ok?”

Chloe stood and hugged Aubrey. “I will. Saturday?” She turned to look at Beca again.

“Sorry?” Beca winced.

“Ok, we have to talk about the house.” Chloe shook her head. “Bye, Elf.”

“You are in for it now, Hobbit.” Aubrey teased.

“It was your idea!” Beca stood and walked Aubrey to the door.

Aubrey gave her a one-armed hug. “Just say yes.” Then she ran out the door before Chloe could throw a pillow at her. She turned the key and aimed the car toward home. If she was lucky, she and Chinese food would arrive before Emily. God, she was tired.


	17. No April fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe accompanies Beca on the first appearance. Beca realizes something.

(April 1, 2017)

Beca held tightly to Chloe’s hand as she stepped up to the area serving as the green room at the pier. She plastered a smile on her face as she introduced herself and Chloe to security, and when they allowed her entrance, she glanced at Chloe for reassurance. 

Chloe smiled and squeezed her hand, “you are gonna blow their minds.”

Beca’s fake smile relaxed some and they walked over to the craft table. 

“Mitchell.” 

Beca heard someone say her name and she turned around. “Calamity, right?”

Calamity nodded. “I hear we got you to thank for this gig.”

“Not really,” Beca shook her head. “We just pointed out we weren’t along for a contest.”

“Riiiiight.” Calamity dragged the word out. “You wanna tell me what really gives?”

Chloe interrupted. “It’s true. We went on that tour to sing together. We missed the camaraderie and the rush of the blend we could make. We didn’t know about the contest until the day we arrived.”

Calamity looked at them both skeptically, so Beca picked up the narration. “I can’t deny we are a competitive bunch and we stepped in it good, but I had no expectations of winning, or ever performing without the rest of the Bellas. I’m a producer and arranger at heart.” She shrugged.

“Then why did you say yes in the first place?” Calamity looked puzzled. “Why not just decline and no one had to know?”

“I wasn’t thinking.” Beca began.

Chloe broke in again. “We got kidnapped the night before. Someone tried to blackmail a member of our team by kidnapping the rest of us and threatening our lives. We talked Beca into saying yes because it was a damn sight happier to see her win than think about what might have happened.”

Calamity stared at them both. “No shit? Like I know this is April fool’s day, but you guys are not shitting me?”

Beca shook her head. “I stood on that stage and looked down at my team and realized what I might have lost. These girls are like family to me.” She squeezed Chloe’s hand and looked at her. “Especially this one.” She brought her gaze back to Calamity. “I couldn’t imagine going on without them; that’s why I pulled them on stage.”

“That wasn’t planned?” Calamity looked incredulous. “You guys didn’t rehearse that?”

Chloe shook her head. “We just followed her lead like we have for seven years.” Chloe smiled proudly.

“So, when Theo started pushing for more, Aubrey suggested this compromise.” Beca smirked, “between you and me, I plan to fuck it all up again after this weekend. You guys deserve the attention, not sharing it with me.”

Calamity blinked, “you are not what you seem, Beca Mitchell. I don’t get you.”

Beca shrugged, “you don’t have to. Just, if the other girls mean anything to you, be ready to stand up to Theo. He wants a star to mold. I expect he will try to peel you away.”

“He has already tried.” It was Calamity’s turn to smirk. “He’s not all that.”

Chloe giggled, “can’t argue. Look, we think you guys are really good. Leverage this to a great opportunity but don’t limit yourself to this label.”

Calamity smiled. “Thanks. I wasn’t surprised that you won. Your harmonies are tight, and you are creative as hell. Thanks for standing up for us.”

“You deserve a chance,” Beca shrugged again. “You want it, too. I never thought to sing.”

“It’s true. She told me she didn’t the day we met.” Chloe confided. 

“Everyone should not sing like you do. Anyway, I’m supposed to introduce you. What do I say?” Calamity asked.

Beca shook her head, “whatever you or Theo want. I don’t care.”

Calamity nodded. “I’ll check with Theo. Thanks again.”

“Just kill it.” Beca grinned as Calamity walked away. She released the death grip she had on Chloe’s hand. “That went well.”

Chloe opened and closed her hand to get the feeling back, but also leaned forward to kiss Beca tenderly. “You are gonna fuck this up, huh?”

“Yeah,” Beca laughed. “You’ll see.”

“I can’t wait.”

As Beca stood in the wings of the outdoor stage, she looked out to find where Chloe sat in the front row. She felt every bit as anxious as she had before her last night in France, but with only Chloe to hold her up. She took a shaky breath and brought her attention back to Evermoist, just finishing their set with “How a Heart Unbreaks.”

“Thank you, Huntington Beach! Now, we got a little surprise for you. Some of you may know that we travelled with DJ Khaled last month to entertain for the USO. Well, one lady we got to perform with has managed to join us this afternoon. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Beca Mitchell.” Calamity gestured to the wings as her band began playing “Only Human.”

Beca laughed as she joined the group on stage. “Really?” 

Calamity smirked, “Show them what you showed me.” She played a chord modulation that led to the chorus and Beca complied. 

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

Calamity broke in with

So, wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

Beca laughed with delight when Serenity started singing 

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

So Beca picked up 

I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)

The crowd yelled and clapped along as the three women took turns with their lines, with Charity and Veracity singing back up. After a few rounds, Calamity directed the group to end and extended a hand toward Beca. “Isn’t she great?”

Beca laughed again, “at least you know how to show a girl a good time.” 

Calamity winked as Evermoist left the stage. Beca waved and chatted while her equipment came out. “Hey, Huntington Beach! Let’s give it up again for Calamity, Serenity, Charity and Veracity, otherwise known as Evermoist!”

When the set change was complete, Beca turned on her loop machine. With a grin at Chloe, she launched into “Since you’ve been Gone.” When she finished the number, she winked and said, “thank you very much and I hoped I passed the audition.” Only she and Chloe knew she wasn’t really quoting John Lennon. When the applause died down, she looked at the audience and said, “Ok, I’m gonna try something a little different. I may need your help though. I’m gonna sing a bit and put it on my loop here. But when I point to your section, you carry it too. Can never have too many voices, right?” When the audience yelled in encouragement, she started a high pitch note and pointed to her left. Satisfied the loop and the audience had it, she added another line, pointing to a section just ahead of her. After a third line, she pointed to her right. “You guys are awesome!” She yelled, but the audience yelled back and lost their parts. “Hey now, don’t make me fire you.”

When they each held the parts and rhythm that she wanted she began Freedom 90. Even though the voices were different, Beca could almost see her Bellas sitting around Chloe in the first row. She stumbled once as the words, “the one good thing that I got” caught in her throat, but she muscled through and directed the crowd to keep supporting her. Finally, she directed the audience to close as she tapped off her loop. They went wild, excited to be a part of such an unusual performance. Beca applauded back, winking at her girl when she thought no one else was looking.

With that, she closed her set. “Thanks for playing, Huntington Beach! Give us fifteen to reset the stage so you can see the man of the hour, DJ Khaled!”

Beca ran offstage and into Theo. “That was brilliant! Are you sure you can’t come to every show and do that mash up with Evermoist?”

Beca shook her head, “I thought you were the ear man, Theo. Listen to them. They don’t need me. Give them the freedom to play with their sound and they might surprise you.”

Calamity overheard and grinned. Yeah, Beca Mitchell was not what she thought at all. 

Chloe rushed backstage and threw her arms around Beca. “You were wonderful!”

“That’s what I was saying.” Theo insisted. “Can’t you talk her into a tour?”

Chloe laughed, “I believe she already told you a) she’s a handful and b) no. Haven’t you learned by now that no one tells Beca Effin Mitchell what to do.”

“We could make a killing, Beca.”

“You are a fool, Theo. You have a bankable, talented group in Evermoist. Bird in the hand, dude.” Beca shook her head. “Keep poking and I’ll sic my team on you.”

Theo backed away with his hands up. “Ok, ok, I just think you could be a star.”

Beca laughed, “if I do it your way.”

“Of course.”

“Wrong answer. See you tomorrow, Theo.” Beca linked hands with Chloe and walked back toward Evermoist. “Hey, that was fun. Thanks.”

Serenity grinned, “it was. You could join us, ya know. I bet we can make a killer quintet.”

Beca shook her head, “the only way I might be able to help you is with changing your sound mix. But that’s because I fuck with everyone’s sound mix, not because it needs fixing.” Beca laughed at herself. “Call it the arrogance of a producer wanna be.”

Chloe stepped closer and dropped her voice. “Stay in touch and let us know if you need any help with the turtle man.”

“Turtle man?” Calamity laughed with delight.

“Shhhh,” Beca laughed as well. “My manager has his number. He gives you shit, let her represent you.” 

“You are on Beca Mitchell.” Veracity grinned. “I like the way you think.”

Beca grinned back. “I like the way you sound. If he screws you just cuz he can’t have what he wants, he’s less professional than I thought.”

Calamity shrugged, “so far he is fine, just cranky I’m not you. I can live with it.”

“See you guys tomorrow. That’s gonna be it for me, maybe ever, but at least until May. Have a great tour.” Beca waved and tugged Chloe away.

“Maybe ever?” Chloe prodded again.

“Wait and see, Beale, wait and see.” Beca teased.

Chloe pouted, “I hate waiting.”

Beca pretended not to recognize the movie quote and kept moving back toward the parking lot and their ride back to the hotel. She was not going to tip her hand yet, even to Chloe.


	18. Crunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey tries to help Emily through the final prep for ICCA's and they make a discovery.

(April 3-4, 2017) 

Aubrey sat letting YouTube randomly move from video to video while she stroked Emily’s hair. The next day the hard part would begin. Not for Aubrey; she’d been granted her sabbatical and permission to stay in the cabin for the duration. The hard part was Emily going back to rehearsals. 

Aubrey sighed quietly and thought about the rigor of the next few weeks. If the current Bellas were doing a rewrite of their set list this late, they would need at least three hours a day and six days a week to polish the routine. That was on top of the work Emily was already putting in to train the jazz orchestra to perform her original composition and prepare for the jazz choir performance coming up. 

“What’s got you worried, Cara?” Emily muttered sleepily.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Aubrey answered automatically. Then she realized Emily hadn’t used her name. Her tummy tightened. “Just thinking about how crazy the next few weeks will be.”

Emily rolled over onto her back. She looked up at Aubrey. “Yeah, but after Finals? I’m all yours till graduation.”

Aubrey smiled in spite of her fear. Emily wouldn’t say that if she were thinking of another girl, right? “What are you going to do with yourself?”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Emily sat up and tangled her hand in Aubrey’s. “First, I’m going to make you crazy by spending every minute you aren’t busy loving you.” She lifted the hand she held and kissed each knuckle. “Around that, I’ll work on papers.”

“Papers?” Aubrey managed to squeak out despite the thrill she felt at Emily’s attention. 

Emily nodded and smiled, “psych gave me four incompletes. I just need to write two papers and two case studies before December first, and they will grant me my second bachelor’s.”

Aubrey felt her smile broaden. “I’m so happy for you! Did they say what changed their minds?” 

“Nope,” Emily replied and then frowned. “Although they said new information had come to light. Maybe my therapist talked them into it.”

Aubrey nodded, then, because she knew she would never sleep if she didn’t ask, “is that Cara?”

Emily’s frown deepened, “no, you know, I don’t even know her first name. She’s just been Dr. Thompson. I wonder if she will let me use her first name when I’m not a student anymore.” Emily’s started musing.

“Then,” Aubrey took a deep breath to settle her nerves. “Who is Cara?”

“I don’t know any...” Emily began, before she blushed hotly. “When did I say...?”

Aubrey released Emily’s hand and smoothed her own hair, trying to stay calm. “Just now, when you woke up.”

Emily continued to blush, and then scooted closer to Aubrey. “Oh.” She touched Aubrey’s chin lightly, asking without words for her girlfriend to look at her. “I think of you as Cara. It means my heart.”

Aubrey felt her eyes sting as she saw the sincerity in Emily’s eyes. “Oh, Em. Don’t.”

“It’s true,” Emily smiled, “it has been true for a long time, even before we got together on tour. When you aren’t here, a piece of me is missing. Don’t you know that yet?”

Aubrey leaned forward, resting her head on Emily’s shoulder. “I was so afraid I’d lost you already.” She whispered, “Ma ciel étoilé.” 

Emily wrapped her arms around Aubrey and kissed the side of her head, “not a chance. I hope whatever you just said means you believe me.”

“My starry sky,” Aubrey pulled back enough to smile at Emily. “You brighten every moment. I can’t imagine a day without you.”

“Then don’t,” Emily smiled. “We will have to deal with days apart, hopefully not too many nights.” Emily smirked suggestively. “We will handle those as they come.” She leaned forward to kiss Aubrey tenderly. “But right now, we don’t have to think about it.”

Aubrey smiled against Emily’s lips. “You make it sound so easy, procrastination.”

Emily laughed, “not procrastinating. Waiting to see what it really looks like instead of what I fear it will look like.”

“Uh-huh.” Aubrey teased back; all of her tension was gone. “We should get some sleep soon. You have a long day tomorrow.” 

“Putting a real crimp in my savoir faire, here,” Emily teased back as she started kissing Aubrey’s neck. “But I’ll see you at rehearsal, right?”

“I’ll help.” Aubrey admitted, although she would rather stop talking all together. “If they won’t let me see the set, why do they want my help?”

Emily worked her way up to below Aubrey’s ear. “Something about conditioning, Lori said. Speaking of, I think we should do some cardio tonight.” 

Aubrey nodded and forgot all about the Bellas, at least for a while.

  
The next afternoon, Aubrey realized Monday’s were the hardest. After a weekend, especially this weekend which had been filled with Emily, it was difficult to concentrate on real life. She enjoyed the woman’s company so much, even when they just sat lazily on the sofa watching YouTube videos and documentaries. But now was crunch time. They were running out of days before Finals.

So, Aubrey sat in the rehearsal hall, waiting for the girls to arrive. She had promised to warm them up for Lori and run cardio for Annie, while Emily and Danielle did administrative tasks. With Jessica and Ashley helping Stacie and Beca and Chloe on their first special appearance run, Aubrey had been bored most of the day.

“I hate waiting.” Aubrey muttered, then smiled as she recalled the line was in the movie Emily had wanted her to watch the night before. “Hello, my name is Aubrey Posen, you pissed off my friends, prepare to die.” She giggled at her own silliness and stood up from her position in the stands. With nothing better to do while she waited, she walked over to the baby grand that filled one side of the rehearsal space. “Aren’t you a pretty one. When did we get an upgrade to a thoroughbred like you?” She ran her fingers over the keys and was pleased at their action. She felt the pedals, which also responded to a light tap and smiled. 

Emily entered from the top of the auditorium, still staring at the image on her phone. She had intended to plug in her laptop and work from above while Aubrey warmed up the team. She was distracted by the sight of the blonde sitting at the piano and smiled. She thought she would never get used to the feeling of awe that this woman was willing to spend time with her. Her eyes widened as Aubrey’s fingers started to work their ways across the keys.

“Let’s start with something simple, ok? I warn you, I’m out of practice.” Aubrey whispered. She closed her eyes and felt all of seven years old again as a smile tugged at her lips and her fingers began a very slow and meditative version of Fur Elise. Just as she reached the first minute mark, her fingers relaxed enough that she could pick up the pace through the twenty second bridge before beginning again at a meditative pace. It felt so good to play. She felt her own apology to the piano, until it challenged her at the two-minute mark to play more deeply, more passionately, with more feeling. She wrestled through the section, then delicately ran up and down the keyboard before returning yet again to the main theme. This time it was almost a thank you for the years of patience that brought her back here.

She dropped her hands and smiled. She heard some applause and turned her head. Several of the girls were standing in the doorway, watching. Aubrey blushed. “Thank you, but I was just playing around.”

“If that’s playing around, I want to hear what you can do when you try, Cara.” Emily walked down from the top of the auditorium. The other girls giggled as they saw their captain move so quickly to cross the distance to the piano. 

“Think we should step outside?” Lori whispered to the others.

“And miss this?” Annie smirked. “Not on your life.”

Emily was focused only on the blonde in front of her. When she reached her, the brunette placed a hand on Aubrey’s cheek. “You never cease to amaze me.”

“Em, you have a rehearsal to run.” Aubrey whispered, although she blushed again. 

Emily blinked. “Right.” She dropped her hand to Aubrey’s shoulder. 

“Damn,” Annie muttered, “just when it was getting good.”

Lori elbowed the younger girl. “Well, boss, I’d say you got game but at this point all we saw was you got focus.”

Emily turned toward the girls in the door and laughed in spite of herself. “Do you blame me? I didn’t know she could do that.”

“So, I gathered,” Lori led the other girls into the hall. “I gotta say, Aubrey, I’m glad you distract her.” The five-year senior laughed, “if she’d been that intense on us these last three weeks... “

“You’d be ready for finals.” Aubrey teased.

“We’d be dead. We’re already ready for finals.” Lori smirked back.

“Want to prove it?” Aubrey challenged them.

“Nuh-uh,” Emily squeezed the shoulder she held. “You get to be surprised with everyone else.” She laughed when Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Warm them up while I work with Danielle?”

Aubrey nodded before turning her head to kiss the fingers on her shoulder. “You heard the captain, ladies. Put your stuff down and line up.”

“Yes, General.” Lori teased.

Aubrey pretended to glare. “Don’t say it if you don’t mean it.”

Lori held her hands up, “I wouldn’t dare, General.” She dropped her bag and clapped her hands, “let’s go, girls.”

Aubrey chuckled. They were a good group after all.

Emily looked down at her phone, seeing her mother’s baffled text reply. “Aubs? Did you know about this?”

Aubrey looked at the image Emily had on her phone. With a smile, she brought her hand up and caressed Emily’s cheek. “No, but I wish I had thought of it.”

Annie wondered, “are we here to rehearse or what?”

“Rehearse,” Emily laughed. “Sorry.”

“It seems this auditorium has been renamed, girls,” Aubrey announced with a twinkle in her eye. “Welcome to the Katherine and Emily Junk Music Center.”

Lori grabbed the phone out of Emily’s hand. “No kidding?” She looked at the image, “damn.”

Emily shrugged, “I didn’t know until I walked up and saw the new sign upstairs.” She pointed toward the box office level. “Mom didn’t know either.”

Annie clapped her hands. “Solve the mystery later. Time’s a wastin.” 

Aubrey laughed, “sounds like I have found my replacement.”

“Nah, I’ll never rate General. But I can be a drill sergeant.” Annie grinned.

“All right, Sergeant. Get the altos running the stairs. Sopranos, let’s warm up.” Aubrey leaned over and kissed Emily on the cheek. “You are excused to teach Danielle admin.” 

Emily grinned, and nodded. Waving at Danielle to follow, she decided Annie was right. The mystery could wait.


	19. I can’t do this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca talks to Rachel about the stresses of traveling and how her experiences in France make them worse. Rachel works on getting Beca free of her contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to anxiety and undiagnosed ptsd.

(April 4, 2017) 

Beca sat on the phone in the hotel bedroom while Chloe was in the shower. 

“Beca, I promised you weren’t a quitter.” Rachel sighed.

“I know. And I am willing to do all sorts of shit and jump through all sorts of hoops. I just don’t want to travel. Tell me there is a way out?” Beca spoke earnestly. “I can get my therapist in on this, point out the anxiety I feel whenever I have to get on a plane or a van. I’m serious, Rachel. If I could just stay at home, I could do anything.”

Rachel nodded. “Ok. I have an idea. Today is your day off, right?”

Beca nodded. “I don’t have to be at another venue until Thursday.”

“Can you and Chloe meet me this afternoon?” Rachel asked.

“Sure. You are in California?” Beca blinked.

“I’m in Los Angeles.” Rachel grinned. “I’m here for a special project. If I can get you in on it, I think I can get you leverage to work on recording from home. It would help if you had some pre-released stuff to offer.”

Beca considered, “I’m all over YouTube a couple of years ago, Rachel. Before the muffgate mess, I sang for the President for a Christmas special. Plus, I did a duet with Kristin Chenoweth for the Trevor Project.”

Rachel’s grin grew, “that’s awesome, Beca. I think I may have your way out. I will text you the location to meet me as soon as I get it arranged. Where everything blue jeans if you can. Be tacky as hell.”

“What?” Beca laughed, “blue jeans?”

“Yeah, pants, shirt, jacket, whatever you can find. The bluer the jeans the better. Oh, and do you know any blues songs?”

Beca’s frown deepened. “Sure. Um, you mean like St Louis Blues?”

Rachel nodded, “that will do. I’ll make sure it hasn’t been used. Text you soon.”

Beca was still staring at her phone when Chloe came out toweling her hair. “Hey?” Chloe paused and looked at her girlfriend. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Beca nodded. “Um, Rachel is going to text me and send us an address. We are supposed to meet her this afternoon, and I’m supposed to wear all the blue jeans stuff I have.”

Chloe stared; her towel was forgotten. “Beca,” her voice was slightly threatening, “what are you up to?”

Beca rolled her eyes, “I don’t even know. I told you, I’m not ready to tour. I’m not even ready for the number of appearances Theo set up. I get anxious whenever we get on a damn plane.”

Chloe teasingly looked at her left hand. “Yeah, I think I may have a bruised bone between your grip on the plane and your grip when we met with Evermoist.”

“Sorry,” Beca winced. “I asked Rachel if there was any way we could buy off Theo, rearrange my contract, anything so I didn’t have to travel yet. I even said I would get my therapist to back me up.”

Chloe sat down on the bed. “Oh, Sweetie, I didn’t know it was that bad?”

Beca shrugged, “sometimes it isn’t.” She ran a hand through her hair, “it helps I can hold onto you, and remember we all got off. But I swear, Chlo, sometimes it’s all I can do not to text everyone individually and check on them.”

Chloe nodded and reached over to her phone on the bedside table.

Chloe: roll call girls.   
Aubrey: present- what’s up?   
Emily: me too, aca-mom  
Flo: si, Chica. You ok?  
Esther: I’m here, CR said hang on. She’s indisposed.   
Beca: what’s that mean, Esther?  
Amy: taking a leak, Shawshank, chill.   
Beca: oh, yeah, sorry, Ames.   
Chloe: Stacie? Ashley? Jessica?   
Jessica: almost ready, Chloe.  
Ashley: putting Bella down.   
Jessica: Stacie is in the shower.   
Ashley: she will be out in a minute.   
CR: Jeeze you people are nosy.   
Beca: sorry CR   
Aubrey: come on, Elf, what’s up?

Chloe looked at Beca. Beca nodded.

Beca: my fault guys. Just need some reassurance you all are ok.   
Flo: si, Chica. Making plans for the fair season. Have a request for a truck out your way.   
Chloe: in California? Wow, that’s a long drive, Flo!   
Flo: I’ll send the recipes and let them buy the truck.   
CR: good for you, Flo! I’m good, too, Cap. Thinking about flight school again.   
Amy: yeah, CR? Watch out for them fake bitches you killed last time.   
CR: I’ll try, Ames.   
Aubrey: I think everyone here is good, Hobbit.   
Stacie: yeah, we are. Ashley and Jessica and Aubrey helping me with Bella means I may be ready for that dance studio, Red.   
Ashley: Bella is so cute! I always thought month old babies would be boring.   
Jessica: but she is just a giggly little doll!   
Stacie: she loves the attention her aunties give her.   
Beca: Em? How’s school?   
Emily: ok. Ten days to Jazz choir final performance. Three weeks to ICCA finals. I’m tired.   
Aubrey: Elf, Amy, either of you know anything about the rehearsal hall being renamed?   
CR: renamed?   
Aubrey: Katherine and Emily Junk Music Center.   
Esther: you made the big time, Legacy!   
Stacie: damn, how’s that for sticking it to the psych department?   
Aubrey: Amy?   
Amy: what?   
Aubrey: what do you know about it?   
Chloe: my fault, Elf. I suggested it, Amy financed it.   
Flo: ha, makes sense. Chloe knew who Emily’s mom was.   
Emily: but why do it?   
Amy: told ya, throw cash at them, they will let you graduate   
Chloe: and between you, you’ve done more for the music program than any other pair of Bellas.   
Emily: what about Beca.   
Beca: financing a new music chair, Legacy. I’m good. Congrats.   
Aubrey: I wish you had said something, Elf.   
Chloe: is there a problem?   
Emily: no. I get to incomplete all psych classes and try to finish during the summer. It was just embarrassing to see, that’s all. Beca: wait until they announce it at graduation.   
Emily: nooooooo!   
Esther: oooh, I wanna see that.   
Amy: me too!   
Chloe: hopefully we all make it to graduation. Can’t promise ICCAs though, Legacy.   
Emily: it’s ok, I understand.   
Aubrey: Hobbit, you ok?   
Beca: better now, guys. Thanks.   
Jessica: any time, Cap.   
Ashley: just call us like Chloe did.   
Stacie: yeah, we’re here for ya.   
Emily: speaking of, did you all find someone to talk to?   
Aubrey: I need to get on that.   
Chloe: yeah, you do, Elf.   
Emily: Aubs! I thought you were handled.   
Aubrey: I didn’t like her. She was bossy.   
Esther: mine is cool, want her number?   
Aubrey: would you mind, Esther?   
Esther: naw. I trust her and you, and she likes music.   
Aubrey: thanks, Esther.   
Emily: everyone else ok?

Beca sat back and watched as each Bella answered Emily and then signed off. She looked up at Chloe, “I forget.”

Chloe nodded, “I know. Sometimes I do too. But we gotta remember to talk about stuff.”

“I’ll do better.” Beca dropped her head. 

Chloe leaned over and pulled Beca into a hug. “You do fine, Becs. This is new for all of us. Just let us help.”

“How come it doesn’t bother you?” Beca looked up.

“It does.” Chloe blushed, “my biggest fear was losing you. When I wake up beside you, I am reminded it’s over. It’s not that I don’t love the others, I’m just scared more of losing you.”

Beca nodded, “my whole family was on that boat, but I know what you mean. A lot of the time, just having you here is enough. It’s just,”

“Sometimes it’s not. I get it,” Chloe kissed Beca on the side of the head. “Let me get my hair dried so we can find you this weird costume Rachel wants. Has she texted the address yet?”

Beca looked at the phone in her hand, “not yet.”

Chloe nodded, “good. Please order room service. I’m starving!”

“Yes, ma’am.” Beca laughed, her earlier anxiety dissipating. “I’m on it.”

Several hours later, Beca and Chloe entered a building and walked up to the security desk. “I’m here to see Rachel Gorr. I’m Beca Mitchell.” She extended her identification and the guard smiled as she looked at it.

“She’s expecting you, Miss Mitchell. Third elevator, 24th floor.”

Beca smiled and led Chloe over to the bank of elevators. “Chloe, this is getting weirder.”

Chloe squeezed Beca’s hand. “Trust Rachel. Let’s see what she says.”

When they got off the elevator, they were in a lobby labeled Vogue. Even Chloe’s eyes widened as Rachel greeted them. Rachel took in the denim shirt and blue jeans and nodded. “They will probably want to accessorize. Follow me.”

As they entered, they were greeted immediately by a young lady who took Beca by the hand. “You look lovely. A marvelous bone structure, although a little on the small size for modeling. Pity.” 

Beca blinked back at Chloe and let the woman drag her back. “Um, thanks?”

“You are most welcome. I am sure you sound as nice as you look, but this is all about the look, you know.” She stepped back and looked Beca up and down. “Untuck the back of the shirt, but leave the belt and buckle showing in the front.” After Beca obeyed, the woman nodded again. “That’s better. Roll up your sleeves.” As she waited for Beca to do so, she walked over to a table and found a long chain. “Put this on.”

Still bemused, Beca did as she was told. She started to double it, since it was hanging down almost to her navel, but the fashion designer shook her head. “Leave it long.” 

The next thing Beca knew, she was in a chair and another woman was putting a pick through her hair, “you have lovely hair, but it is much too neat for this look.” After she finished teasing Beca’s long hair, she came around the front, fluffed it around Beca’s shoulders and picked up some eye liner. “Need it just a little darker.”

Beca laughed, “my friends will never believe you approve of the look I had in college.”

“All part of the aesthetic, Miss Mitchell.” The make-up artist winked and put on finishing touches. “There you go. Now, head through those doors and the videographer is waiting for you.”

Beca blinked again but walked in the proper direction. She poked her head in the door. “Hello?”

“Hello!” A man stood up and studied her then pointed toward the old-fashioned mic on a stand in front of a blank wall. “This is just a screen test, if you look and sound as good as we expect, we will schedule a real session in the next few weeks.”

“Um, I’m supposed to be at a live show in San Francisco on Thursday.” Beca started to explain.

The director shook his head, “we will take care of that. You are with Epic?” Beca nodded. “I know how to handle them. Besides, this is better publicity for them than any fair.”

“How did you know it was a fair?” Beca was intrigued.

“It’s too early for larger venues, and I haven’t heard of you yet. You are on the fair circuit, which I think is a true waste of everyone’s time and energy. Now, shall we give this a try?”

Beca stepped in front of the mic, still dazzled. Vogue was going to get her out of touring. Aubrey was going to flip.


	20. Killing time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More rearranging of life for various Bellas. This adulting stuff is hard!

(April 5, 2017)

“Knock, knock.” Aubrey stuck her head in the open door. 

“Come on in!” Stacie looked up at the door and waved at Aubrey. “The girls had some work to do to tidy up their apartment. Officially, they have until the end of the month, but they hope they can get back some of their security deposit if they can get it really clean.”

Aubrey entered, kicked off her shoes and left her purse sitting on them. “I hope the paperwork got all handled. Have all three of you started receiving checks?”

Stacie nodded, “I’m pretty sure the girls did. I know I did. It really isn’t necessary, Bree.”

“It is,” Aubrey sat down and started making faces at Bella who giggled and gurgled back. “The whole point of this business is to make sure we all have what we need. Stop arguing.” She brought her face closer to the floor with a big smile on her face, “and how’s my little RugRat?”

“She’s great.” Stacie laughed. “She loves having all of the attention. Have you talked to the girls about when you want to spend time with her?”

Aubrey shook her head, “no. I didn’t want to interrupt while you all were still sorting things out.”

Stacie snorted, “would you stop being so damn noble? It was your idea to get me the help. If it keeps you from seeing Bella, you are doing it wrong.”

Aubrey looked up and leaned back, laughing, “oh, really?”

“Yes,” Stacie nodded emphatically. “This little RugRat adores you as much as any of her aunts. She wants to see you, too.”

“You exaggerate, Legs. She’s too young to want to see me.” Aubrey scoffed.

“Then I miss you. And when she gets a little older, you will see she will miss you too.” Stacie replied stubbornly. “Come on, Bree. The others got to spend several weeks with you on tour. When do I get to see fun-loving Posen instead of the aca-nazi who ran rehearsals and the retreat?”

Aubrey laughed out loud. “I wouldn’t even know where to look for fun-loving Posen.” She leaned back against the sofa and wiggled her fingers, trying to coax Bella to scoot her way. “I cannot imagine who told you I was fun-loving.”

Stacie also leaned back and studied her former captain. “Well, the girls say you teased Beca by saying you couldn’t be friends if she suggested using instruments.”

“I’m not sure that was a tease, Legs,” Aubrey retorted despite her smile broadening.

“Then there were all the days you played with the soldiers. They said you had a blast teasing the guys.” Stacie wheedled. 

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Male soldiers are the same everywhere. Challenge them to calisthenics and they drop in a heartbeat to show off. Pace yourself and you can wear them out and show them up.” She smirked, “they hate losing to a girl. I was lucky no girl took up the challenge.”

Stacie laughed and rested her head on her hand. “See, I shouldn’t be surprised you know that. And I would have loved to see it.”

“If you can ignore two events, it was a fun tour, Stac.” Aubrey smiled as Bella pumped both feet and hands. “She is going to be scooting in no time. You are gonna be running everywhere to keep up with her.”

“I guess I better get in shape sooner rather than later,” Stacie chuckled as she let Aubrey change the subject. “You didn’t answer the original question, when do you want to come by? Do you want a regular schedule or just drop in when you want?”

Aubrey clapped her hands and was rewarded with a giggle from the baby. “I have a lot of free time until after the ICCAs. What works best for you?”

Stacie studied Aubrey, “Emily has a lot on her plate?”

“Only three classes, now, but they completely reworked the set list after she came back.” Aubrey sighed, “they still won’t let me see it, so I don’t know if it’s any good. That reminds me, are you going to the finals?”

“I don’t know, Bree,” Stacie sighed, “Bella is still pretty young. I probably won’t decide till closer to the weekend, if I can afford the flight by then.”

“It’s the last of your group graduating, Stac. It would mean a lot to Em.” It was Aubrey’s turn to wheedle. “I’ll leave you the money for the flight. Consider it?”

Stacie snorted, “I thought that was Beale’s line?”

Aubrey smiled, “if it works...” she broke off.

“I will think about it.” Stacie stood up. “Can I get you some water?”

“Yes, please.” Aubrey turned her attention back to the baby. 

Stacie paused on her way back to watch Aubrey and Bella. She never would have guessed all those years ago that the aca-nazi had a soft spot for kids. She smiled and returned to keep them company, and maybe learn more about this conundrum wrapped up in an enigma.

Across town, Emily was on the phone with her mother. “Sorry to bug you, mom.”

“No bother, Baby. What’s bothering you?”

Emily chewed her lip. “I’m worried I’m messing things up.”

Katherine hesitated and then put her phone down so she could see her daughter’s face more clearly. “Messing what up?”

“Messing up with Aubrey.” Emily confessed.

“Baby, you don’t make any sense. Last week you two looked fine.” Katherine frowned.

Emily sighed heavily. “She’s busy trying to find a building and get the business set up. She’s on the phone a lot with Beca, Chloe and Amy, working out details. I have a bunch of rehearsals, first for the jazz concert, then for ICCAs. I don’t think we’ve had more than a half an hour before bed or before one of us has an appointment all week.”

Katherine smiled. “Oh, I see. Honey, it’s only been a week. It will settle down.”

“What if it doesn’t? What if I just suck at relationships?”

“Now, where would you get that idea?” Katherine frowned again.

Emily rolled her eyes, “I couldn’t make things work with Benji. He got busy, I got busy, we broke up. What if it happens with Aubrey?”

Katherine studied her daughter’s face. “I don’t think you can equate Benji and Aubrey.” She waited to be sure she had Emily’s attention. “First of all, both you and Benji love the attention that comes with performing. Aubrey has made it clear to you that she hates it. Seldom will you have a conflict over performance issues like auditions, or rehearsals.” When Emily sort of nodded, Katherine continued, “second, Aubrey is terrified she isn’t good enough for you.” She nodded when Emily’s head snapped up to meet her eyes. Katherine nodded, “she told me so. The day you caught us talking at the townhouse she said some awful things about herself, and that she tried to be worthy of you.” Katherine’s voice softened, “I told her she already was. She needs you to believe you two can make it, Baby. Too many people have already let her down.”

“I don’t want to be one of them mom. But I’m scared.” Emily admitted. “We are already struggling with schedules.”

“You have what, six weeks until graduation?” Katherine asked. Emily nodded. “Then ask for a couple of things. Ask for a night when both of you put the phones away and spend time with each other doing something you both enjoy. Set a time at night when you do the same thing. Talk to the Bellas, let them help you.”

“It’s a 45-minute drive to the cabin, Mom. I don’t get finished with rehearsals until after ten. By the time I get home it’s almost 11. She has calls at 8.” Emily sounded miserable.

“Then use the townhouse. Remember there are three bedrooms. Beca and Chloe can have one, Flo can have one. You two use the third.” Katherine answered practically. “If Aubrey’s got the easier schedule, ask her to commute.”

Emily tilted her head to one side. “Beca and Chloe are doing their special appearances. Flo is checking her trucks. I don’t think any of them will be back before Finals.”

Katherine nodded, “work it out with your girl, Baby.” She took a deep breath, “something every performer has to learn is where to draw the line between their art and their family. Those who are happiest find a way to have both. I fear both you and Benji were too young to make those choices. You were, as all headliners are, a little selfish. You wanted him to support you, and he wanted you to support him. Without talking about it, you were bound to fail.” Katherine waited while her words sunk in. “Talk to her, Baby. Remember love is more than the excitement and thrill of the discovery. It’s the quiet moments when you just enjoy being together. Make those moments count. Don’t let them get lost in a crazy, busy life.”

Emily nodded, “ok, mom. I’ll talk to her. And I’ll ask if we can stay at the townhouse till after school is out.”

“Love you, Baby. Don’t let fear get in the way. Talk to each other and remember how good you are when you work together.”

Emily smiled. “Yeah. We fit.”

Katherine nodded, “good. Talk to you soon.”

“Thanks, mom, love you too. Talk to you soon.” Emily closed the connection and started to plan her evening.

Several hours later, Aubrey walked in the front door of her cabin to candles lit all over the living room. A small table with two chairs replaced the coffee table, decorated with a small bouquet of wildflowers and two more candles. “Em?”

Emily peeked out from the kitchen, “sit down, Cara. I’ll be right there.”

Aubrey kicked her shoes off and hung up her purse, then sat in the chair farthest from the living room. “What’s all this?”

Emily came out with a bottle of Chardonnay and two glasses. She poured the wine, placing a glass at each place, and placed the bottle in a marble wine cooler on the floor. “My mom reminded me I needed to pay attention to the quiet moments. I wanted to apologize for getting so busy.”

Aubrey smiled softly as she lifted the glass. “It’s just for a few weeks, ma ciel.”

“I know,” Emily smiled at the endearment. “Still, I don’t ever want you to think you aren’t my priority.” She sat down and picked up her glass. “To us?”

“To us,” Aubrey agreed and touched the glasses before sipping the wine. “Is your mom going to give me grief for letting you drink?”

“Ha. What she doesn’t know, won’t hurt her; besides, there was no issue with me drinking in Europe; she lets me drink at her house too.” Emily smirked.

Aubrey chuckled, “I’m relieved. Is everything ok with your mom?”

Emily nodded, “I was just feeling stressed about time. She has always been able to help me figure out how to manage it.” She bit her bottom lip, “she suggested we stay at the townhouse until after Finals.” Emily rushed on before Aubrey could answer, “it would mean seeing each other almost an hour and a half more each day. I would be home by 10:15 on rehearsal nights, and I don’t have to worry about leaving early to find parking.”

Aubrey leaned forward and put a hand on Emily’s. “Slow down, Em. It’s a good idea.”

“It is?”

Aubrey nodded, “of course it is. I’m on sabbatical here, I don’t have to stay. Stacie would like me to spend more time with Bella so Jessica and Ashley can devote some attention to their business. And, as you say, you would be home sooner.” 

Emily relaxed, “you have to know I love it here.”

“I know,” Aubrey looked around, “and I’m not sure I am ready to give it up. But I can come stay with you for a few weeks while your schedule is so crazy. We can decide what to do after that.” 

“We will be the only ones there for a while. Chloe and Beca are gone I think till after ICCAs, and Flo is setting up her trucks for the fair season.” Emily assured her.

Aubrey patted the hand under hers. “Ma ciel, what are you worried about? I said yes.”

Emily bit her lip again, “I worry we aren’t spending enough time together. I don’t want you to get bored waiting for me.”

Aubrey stood and walked closer, placing a hand on Emily’s cheek and kneeling down. “I could never get bored waiting for you. You brighten my day when you smile at me, whether it is the first thing in the morning or the last moments before sleep. As long as I have those, I can wait in between.”

Emily swallowed hard, then turned her hand to kiss the palm that caressed her. “You mean so much, I’m so scared I will mess it up.”

“Trust me? Trust us?” Aubrey smiled softly again. “You said we fit, remember? I help you, and you help me. As long as we remember that, and come back to it, we will be fine.” Aubrey leaned up and laughed, “meet me halfway, here, Junk. I can’t quite reach you.”

Emily giggled and leaned down to meet Aubrey halfway. They kissed tenderly and lovingly, eventually breaking when Emily heard Aubrey’s stomach growl. 

Aubrey shook her head and she pulled away. “My stomach betrays me at the worst times.”

Emily kissed Aubrey’s forehead and stood up. “I’m being a terrible hostess. I’ll go get the food.” She blushed and admitted, “it’s just take-out I put on plates. I didn’t have time to cook.”

Aubrey stood up and moved back to her chair. “I love how clever you are. Who knows, maybe that extra hour and a half will give us time to cook.”

Emily turned and looked back at Aubrey, “do you know?”

Aubrey’s eyes teared, “yeah. Do you?”

Emily nodded. For now, it was enough. The scary words can come later. She smiled and went to retrieve the meal.

Aubrey looked down at her hands and wondered if she would ever be able to say the scary words. Then she looked up toward the kitchen and realized, maybe she never had to.


	21. Checking things off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily moves closer to graduation. Beca has another heart to heart with Theo.

(April 15, 2017)

“You did it,” Aubrey whispered in Emily’s ear at the after party. “You finished.”

Emily rested her head on Aubrey’s shoulder. “There were so many times in this last week I was sure I wouldn’t.” Emily’s voice was barely a whisper. “I hope my voice recovers.”

Aubrey kissed the side of Emily’s head. “It will. You just need a few days’ rest. Trying to sing through a cold is almost as bad as singing through an asthma attack.” She squeezed Emily, “you sounded great, even if you can’t breathe.”

Emily nodded and then pulled back as the bartender brought her a hot toddy. She looked at it and then at Aubrey.

“It’s good for the throat. Hot water, honey, and cloves. In November we can add a splash of brandy” Aubrey winked as she explained. “Take a sip.”

Emily did as she was told, and Aubrey was rewarded with a smile. “That’s nice.”

Aubrey winked, “told you.” She sat back in her chair and looked around the room. “Your composition went over well.” Emily nodded and opened her mouth to answer and Aubrey shook her head, “no more talking.”

Emily pouted, then picked up her phone.

Emily: not fair to talk and then not let me answer.

Aubrey laughed as she read the text. “Why? You found a way around it.”

Emily opened her mouth and then closed it as Aubrey pointed at the phone again.

Emily: you are enjoying this too much.

Aubrey laughed and nodded, “I am, actually. Anyway, so, was your instructor satisfied?”

Emily glowered and then pointed at the woman talking to a saxophone player.

Emily: ask her.

Aubrey looked over and then nodded, standing up and walking away before Emily could grab her. “Good evening. I’m Aubrey Posen. Emily is feeling the worse for wear with her cold. I wonder if you might be able to come give her feedback on her composition.”

The woman in question turned and looked over Aubrey’s shoulder at Emily, whose face was beat red. “Of course.” She followed Aubrey over and sat down next to her student. “I am sorry about your cold. I have to admit, had Miss Posen not mentioned it, I would have forgotten. You performed quite well.”

Emily smiled bashfully, and then she pointed at her throat.

“I understand. You have to be careful the rest of the night.” The instructor paused, “and you have more singing to do yet this semester, don’t you?”

Aubrey answered for Emily. “The Barden Bellas perform at Lincoln Center on April 22, and then there is graduation.”

The instructor nodded her head again, “well, if you can survive this next week, you will have three weeks to recover.” She smiled kindly. “In answer to Miss Posen’s question, yes, I have some feedback to provide you.”

Emily chewed her bottom lip nervously.

“First of all, you do know it is unusual for us to allow a jazz piece to serve for your composition. However, in the four years I’ve worked with you, you have demonstrated a remarkable feel for the genre, despite your youth and upbringing.” The instructor tilted her head to one side, “that came out wrong. I just mean most young people prefer hip hop or pop, not jazz. I was most pleased with the strength of your lead line, which carried each instrument in turn, allowing others freedom to improvise around it. It is quintessential for the style you chose to allow that freedom and you handled it nicely.” Emily smiled, a little more confidently. “I would recommend that you reconsider the instruments should you try and conduct this again or peddle it to a group. I believe the saxophone part would be better suited to a clarinet.”

Emily opened her mouth to speak, but Aubrey pointed at her phone. In frustration, Emily typed.

Emily: I didn’t get to choose the instruments in the jazz orchestra.

Her instructor read the text and nodded, “understood. Perhaps you were already thinking about that substitution?” When Emily nodded, the instructor smiled. “Do let me know if you choose to pursue a master’s in music, Emily. I would love to continue to guide you through discovering just how innovative you can be.” She stood up and extended a hand, “congratulations. It was magnificent.”

Emily stood up and shook her instructor’s hand. She barely contained herself until the woman had walked away. Then she grabbed Aubrey around the waist and picked her up to swing her around.

“Put me down, Em!” Aubrey laughed. “We are still in public.”

Emily shrugged, squeezed Aubrey tight and finally put her down. She picked up her hot toddy, took a sip and grinned at her girlfriend.

“Pretty pleased with yourself?” Aubrey teased.

Emily smiled and nodded.

“Well, finish up that drink and let’s get you home. You have to be at rehearsal tomorrow, although I think I will ask the girls to be kind to you and work around your part tomorrow.”Aubrey looked stern.

Emily typed furiously then held out her phone.

Emily: we have 7 days, Aubs!

Aubrey nodded, “and if you are not ready now, you never will be. Let them run what they need to, you rest your voice or work on choreography. But nothing too strenuous!”

Emily put her elbow on the bar and her head on her fist.

“Don’t even start to pout with me, ma ciel.” Aubrey’s voice softened. “I want you to be able to sing for years to come. You don’t want nodes like Chloe, do you?”

Emily shook her head but didn’t lift it off of her fist.

Aubrey bumped her shoulder, “come on. Finish your drink. I’ll wash your hair when we get home.”

Emily’s eyes brightened. She lifted her hands to scratch her scalp with a questioning look on her face.

“Yes, I will also scritch your scalp.” Aubrey laughed, “I promise.”

Emily smiled broadly, picked up her drink and swallowed sip after sip, straining the cloves through her teeth. When she finished, she put the cup down triumphantly.

Aubrey shook her head and laughed affectionately. “Come on, goofball; let’s get you home.”

Emily followed happily. When they got home, they both kicked off their shoes by the front door and hung their purses up on the coat rack. Aubrey left her keys on the side table and took Emily’s hand. “You go get undressed. I’ll run you a bath.”

Emily put her hand to her scalp and pouted again.

“I’m still going to do your hair as well, you baby.” Aubrey leaned over and kissed Emily’s cheek. “A good soak will help with your cold too. All that steam might help clear you up. Now scoot.”

Emily smiled and darted toward the bedroom. Aubrey laughed as she headed to the bathroom. No one should be that cute.

Meanwhile, Beca sat in a private conference room at her hotel, holding her head. Theo was pacing the floor, grinding his teeth. “Do we have to do this now, Theo? I’m really tired!”

“You’re tired?” Theo growled. “Imagine how I feel? I have to fly back from Europe to find out why one of my performers didn’t show up at several shows over the last week. I got a call from my assistant saying Vogue cleared your schedule. What the hell is going on?” He whirled and glared at Rachel. “You assured me she wouldn’t quit.”

“I’m not quitting, Theo. I’m broken.”

Theo froze. For the second time since he’d known the Bellas, a tone of voice combined with certain words took the air out of his sail. His anger ebbed and he fastened his gaze on his would-be star. He knew she was petite, but tonight she just looked small. With an explosive whoosh, he blew the air out of his lungs, collapsed onto a chair and ran his hand through his hair. “What do you mean?”

Rachel sat back and waited. This part was Beca’s to handle.

The former Barden Bella looked over at her producer. “I don’t mind performing, Theo. I love being in the studio.” She took a deep breath. “But every time I get in a cab and feel the vibration of it move, every time I hear the hum of an engine or the thrum of a motor, I’m back on that damn boat.”

Theo paled. “That bad?”

Beca nodded, “my whole family was on that boat, Theo. That asshole threatened to kill them all.” She looked away as tears welled in her eyes. “I climbed up onto the deck. He realized I hadn’t been there all along. If he hadn’t believed me that he had just overlooked me because I was small, I wouldn’t be here. Then I convinced the girls to do a stupid routine, to distract him. Amy dropped through the ceiling waving a fire extinguisher. I got the other girls off, but she was still standing there yelling at her dad. I grabbed at her so we could all get away. Just as we leapt over the railing, the damn boat blew up.” She brought her gaze back to him. “I should be dead, Theo. We shouldn’t even be having this conversation.”

Theo couldn’t stop himself. He reached over and took her hand. “I’m really glad you are. I don’t know what to do. How can I help?”

“I wish I knew. I don’t know how long it will be before I can travel without a massive anxiety attack. That isn’t fair to you, or Khaled, or any other act counting on me.” Beca answered earnestly.

“The truth is, Theo, there is very little investment in Beca so far beyond advertising.” Rachel spoke softly. “I propose we offer you several opportunities to feature Beca, so you can recoup those losses, and we call it done.”

Theo tore his eyes away from his potential star and focused on the agent. “Explain.”

Rachel nodded, “first of all, you do have the live recording of Freedom 90. We can make a studio cut if you want to release it as a single.” Theo nodded. “Beca told me of the mash up with Evermoist.”

“Let it be a bonus track on their first album.” Beca suggested, “we can use the live version, or re-record it in the studio. They get the attention, but I can be a bonus feature for you.”

Theo considered, “that’s not a bad idea. But it’s only two tracks.”

Rachel reached for her phone and opened her YouTube app. “Several years ago, Beca performed for the President.” She held out the phone and let Theo see the recording. “Let her feature on a Christmas compilation with one or both songs.” 

“Ok, that’s four,” Theo took a deep breath. “To sell this to the label I need one more. We could then release it as a special edition ep if the individual pieces sell.”

Beca smiled, “there’s the Vogue piece.”

Theo brought his attention back to Beca. “What is that about, anyway?”

Rachel took up the explanation. “I was already working with Vogue on a series they call the denim songs. I brought Beca in for a screen test and they love her.” She took her phone back and found the rough cut the director had shared with her. “They want to recreate this for a real release.”

Theo watched it, his eyes glistening. He looked at Beca, “you could be so big.”

“Maybe someday, Theo. But not now. Not right now.” Beca closed her eyes as she felt the anxiety start to rise. She took a shaky breath. “I gotta learn to live without fear again.Maybe we can collaborate later. But I promise you, I can give you those five songs in a studio.”

“All right,” Theo nodded. “I’ll talk to Khaled and the label. Do you mind staying in Los Angeles to record?”

Beca chewed her lip. “I can stay until April 21. I gotta be at Lincoln Center for Emily’s last performance.” Her eyes begged him to understand. “It’s important, Theo.”

He did understand. “Family. I get it.” He ran his hand though his hair. “Where will you be after Lincoln Center?”

“Home base is in Atlanta. Maybe I can loop at Residual Heat if we don’t finish?” Beca asked hopefully.

“I’ll arrange it.” Theo nodded. “One thing.” He looked at her steadily. “If you start producing, you give us first crack at release, or collaboration. You may not do anything we want, but we get first refusal.”

Beca looked at Rachel, who nodded. “Ok, anything we don’t do fully in house, we call you first.” She laughed. “It may be years, Theo.”

Theo smirked, “I’ll wait. Go get some sleep, you look like shit.”

“Thanks,” Beca stood up and looked between her agent and producer. “I’m really sorry.”

Theo nodded, “me too.”

Rachel smiled at her artist, “I’ll work out details with Theo and call you tomorrow.”

Beca nodded and smiled back before she headed out and up the elevator to her room. She entered, and Chloe caught her up in a hug just inside the door.

“How did it go?” Chloe held Beca gently.

“It’s done. Well, it’s almost done. Don’t tell Aubrey yet. I want to make sure nothing goes wrong.” Beca’s eyes begged Chloe to agree. “She’s got so much on her plate. Let me and Rachel handle this?”

Chloe nodded reluctantly. “She’s gonna kill you, you know.”

Beca smiled ruefully, “then she will be relieved we are done with Epic. Other than first refusal rights.”

“What’s that?”

“Tell you later. I wanna drink.”Beca buried her head in Chloe’s shoulder. “But we can go to Finals, and when we get home I don’t have to travel again until I’m ready.”

Chloe nodded and held her girl tight. Aubrey may be pissed at first, but she would understand. After all, Chloe did.


	22. Head shrinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various Bellas dealing with therapy issues. Important if not exciting (=

(April 17, 2017)

Jessica sat at one end of the sofa while Ashley leaned on the other. “So, yeah, we used to joke all of the time about being the other.” She couldn’t look up at the therapist. “I have no excuse. I was chicken shit.” She cut her eyes toward Ashley, “but I swear I wouldn’t have let anything happen to you, Ash.”

Toni looked over at the brunette who had her back turned toward the blonde. “Ashley,” she said softly.

“Yeah?” Ashley’s voice gave her away as crying.

“It was pretty fucked up.”

Ashley looked up at the ceiling and laughed despite the tears falling out of her eyes. “Are you allowed to swear like that?”

Toni smirked, “it’s my office, I can do damn near whatever I want. Do you disagree?” When Ashley shook her head, Toni continued, “how did you feel when you realized the van was on a boat and you couldn’t get out?”

“Oh, my god. My heart wouldn’t stop pounding. We were all screaming for help. Jessica,” Ashley’s voice cracked, “looked so scared and I couldn’t think of anything to do.”

“You were scared, too.” Toni replied softly.

Ashley nodded, “yeah.”

“When Fergus said that, when he asked which of you were Jessica and Ashley, what did you do?” Toni pressed.

“I froze.” Ashley whispered. “Then I swore when they all pointed at me.”

“Were you any less scared?”

Ashley shook her head.

“Were they?”

Ashley shook her head again.

“Did they leave you behind?” Toni looked sharply at Jessica, who opened her mouth but shut it again abruptly.

Ashley shook her head a third time.

“So, once there was a diversion, you ran to the railing.” Toni made it a statement, not a question.

“During the song, Beca changed the choreography. Chloe followed along, and then I think CR, Aubrey and Emily joined in. They ushered us toward the railing. When Amy came through the ceiling, Jessica grabbed my hand. I saw Emily head back toward Aubrey, then Beca went back toward Amy before Jess pulled me to jump off.”

Toni smiled. “So, in the grand scheme of things, you were one of the first overboard.”

Ashley blinked. “I guess so.”

Toni turned to Jessica. “Were you?”

“Maybe,” Jessica bit her lip. “Flo and Esther were in the water by the time I surfaced, they may have beat us out. Emily and then Aubrey were last before Amy and Beca.” She swallowed, “the explosion hit before I saw Beca and Amy were both off the yacht.”

Toni nodded and watched as Ashley turned to listen to Jessica relate the story.

“You made sure I got off first.” Ashley stated it.

Jessica shrugged, “I couldn’t leave you behind.”

Ashley felt tears sting her eyes again. “I’m sorry I’ve been mad at you.”

Jessica looked up hopefully, “I really love you, Ash. I can’t imagine what I would do if something had happened that night.”

“Thankfully, nothing did,” Toni interrupted. “Ashley, you had every right to feel betrayed. In the moment, your friends let you down.” Toni stifled a smile as Ashley opened her mouth to protest. The therapist pressed on, “but when opportunity arose, they all stepped up and made sure you were safe. None of us are at our best when we feel threatened. Yet, your friends did come through in the end.”

“Yeah,” Ashley smiled, a little bashfully. “They did,” she looked at Jessica, “you did.”

Toni let them sit that way, watching each other, for a few moments before speaking up. “That is enough for today. I recommend a quiet evening together. Maybe dinner, some light entertainment. Remember the good things about being together.”

Ashley nodded while smiling at Jessica. “We can do that.” She stood up and held out her hand.

Jessica practically leapt to her feet and grabbed it with both of her hands. She continued to chew her lower lip, but a ghost of a smile danced across her face. “See you next week, Toni?” She asked without looking at the therapist.

“Make it two weeks unless something comes up.” Toni replied with a laugh coloring her voice. “Take a little vacation.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Ashley smiled and it reached her eyes for the first time in weeks.

Toni made some notes as they headed out the door. It had been a good session.

“What’s up, Bree?”

“I suck at this therapy thing, Elf. I know it’s supposed to help, but I just feel stupid.” Aubrey sighed. “They don’t wanna talk about what I want to talk about.”

Chloe nodded and waited while the waitress brought their drinks. “It’s really hard when the person you pay to listen won’t listen. You tried the one Emily’s professor recommended?”

Aubrey nodded and picked up her iced tea. “I did. She wanted to talk about my dad. I don’t. I swear, they are just poking to see what pisses me off.”

“Then try another?” Chloe chewed her lower lip. What about Esther’s?”

“She does like music, but not my kind of music. Her analogies meant nothing to me,” Aubrey shrugged. 

Chloe nodded. “Denise is really good.”

“Nope, don’t want to talk to someone you and the Hobbit talk to. What if Beca wants to bitch about me?” Aubrey was adamant.

Chloe sighed, “she doesn’t bitch about you, Aubrey. She wouldn’t have asked you to be her manager if she didn’t trust you.”

Aubrey nodded, “I know. But as her manager we are bound to lock horns. She has to have a safe place to complain. I doubt she will want to put you in the middle.”

“Oh, I didn’t think of that,” Chloe sat back. “How about I ask Denise for a suggestion. Surely she knows someone else who uses her technique.”

Aubrey considered and took another sip of her tea. “Ok, that might work. It is just so frustrating.”

Chloe nodded, “I know. It is for me, too. Denise is really good at getting Beca to talk, but I feel like I’m intruding, you know?”

“Maybe we both should see someone else?” Aubrey suggested tentatively. “I know I’m not ready to share a therapist with Emily, although I would be happy to do joint therapy if something comes up that warrants it.”

“Yeah,” it was Chloe’s turn to consider. “Maybe it is too early to do joint stuff. And we have different issues and reactions. I have bad dreams; she gets tense traveling.”

Aubrey shrugged, “I won’t say do or don’t, Elf. But I’ll try a referral if you can wrangle one.”

Chloe’s smile returned. “Ok, Elf. I’ll ask. Now, let’s talk about something else?” Her voice took on a wheedling tone. 

“Deal, but first, we should order.” Aubrey smiled at her friend as she looked for a safer topic to discuss. 

Beca fidgeted with the hem of her blouse. “Thanks for taking my call, Denise.”

“Of course,” the therapist smiled, “I want to help if I can. What can I do for you?”

“I keep having these anxiety attacks,” Beca pulled on her hair. “I’m damn near breaking Beale’s hand and it’s not fair to her.”

Denise nodded, “all the time, or specifically when traveling?”

“Traveling,” Beca clarified. “Saturday, we have to go to New York, then Sunday or Monday back to Georgia. I feel like I can’t breathe when I think about it.”

“Take a deep breath, Beca,” Denise spoke soothingly. “You are not in danger right now. You are frightened about a very real past event, but it is not happening now.”

Beca nodded and did as she was told, breathing in through her nose and out softly through her mouth. After several repetitions, she nodded again. 

Denise smiled, “very good. So, what we have to do is find a way to retrain and trick your lizard brain.”

“My what?” Beca laughed despite herself.

“The lizard brain is the part of your brain that responds when threatened. It is sort of stuck in the on position. We have to trick it to turn off, and then retrain it so that every motorized vehicle is not dangerous.” 

Beca snorted. “Ok, how do we do that?”

Denise nodded, “the second part will take time. We call it a conditioned response. You ride in short distances in a vehicle and prove to your lizard self that nothing went wrong. Easy you get comfortable, stretch the time or distance. You will have so many boring trips since that exciting one, fear will not be your first reaction.”

“I don’t have time,” Beca protested.

“Not by Saturday,” Denise agreed. “So, we have to find a way to trick your brain, or at least give you something else to throttle instead of Chloe’s hand.” 

Beca grinned, “yeah. Any ideas?”

Denise’s eyes twinkled, “when we finish here, leave me an address I can overnight something to you.”

“What is it?” Beca was intrigued.

Denise held up a stress toy, it looked like the head and torso of a clown, with blue eyes and a red nose, but the ears looked like pegs.

Beca laughed, “what the hell is that?”

Denise squeezed. The eyes and ears popped out of their recesses and extended far beyond the edges of the toy. She grinned as Beca’s laugh turned to one of delight.

“That’s awesome!”

“I thought you might think so. I am going to send you one. Keep it in your jacket pocket and squeeze it when you feel stressed. You can watch it’s eyes pop out, if that helps.”

Beca smiled mischievously. “Oh, it does, I can totally see another face on that thing.”

It was Denise’s turn to laugh. “I will make a note that we unpack that another time. The other thing to do is to think back on all the times you were excited about something. Really think about them, feel that excitement again. Can you think of one now?”

Beca closed her eyes. After a few minutes she grinned. “Yeah. The day I got my first mixing board. I had been saving for two years and my dad gave me all sorts of shit about wasting my money, but my mom said I could go pick it out on my birthday.” Denise took more notes for later discussion but didn’t interrupt. “When we walked in the store, I was practically vibrating.”

Denise grinned. “Do you feel it now?”

Beca shook her hands out and laughed, “yeah. Damn, I wish I could go get a new board today.”

“You can do this anytime, Beca. Really let yourself remember a good experience, let yourself feel how happy you were. And maybe, you might realize it’s a lot like the feeling you had earlier today, just with a different name.” Denise spoke softly.

There was a brief pause before Beca’s eyes flew open. “Wait, what?”

Denise nodded, “the chemicals in your body ate the same. Your physical responses are similar. You just have a different name for it depending on if you like the situation or don’t.”

“Damn. I gotta think about that.” Beca blinked.

“That’s fine. I’ll send you the squeeze toy. You try to tell your brain you are excited to see your Bellas. Maybe the two will get you through.”

Beca smiled, the tension in her face and body clearly diminished. “Thanks, Denise. You rock.”

“It’s why you pay me the big bucks. Let me know how it goes.” Denise smiled, “shall we plan to talk after you get back?”

“Yeah. I’ll call for an appointment on Monday.” Beca waved as she closed the connection. She couldn’t wait for that toy to arrive. 


	23. ICCA finals, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily’s original Bellas finally find out what she has been planning with the help of her new group.

(April 22, 2017 afternoon) 

“Guess who?” Chloe had snuck up behind Aubrey while the blonde was studying the menu outside the hotel restaurant.

“Oh my god! Elf!” Aubrey whirled around and wrapped her arms around the redhead. “When did you... where’s Hobbit?” She squeezed her friend while she looked around the lobby.

“Damn, Posen, you miss me?” Beca stepped around the corner having heard the question.

“Shut up.” Aubrey laughed and wiped her tears and opened an arm. “Give me a hug, you emotionally stunted pain in my ass.”

Beca chuckled but obeyed. The three friends hugged long enough that Stacie came out of the elevator and saw them.

“Bellas!” Stacie ran over with Bella in a car carrier, and joined the group hug by putting the baby down. Cynthia Rose, Jessica and Ashley were exiting the same elevator as Stacie and followed in short order.

“Pitches!” Amy’s voice rang out from her elevator as she, Esther, and Flo came into the lobby.

“You are squishing me!” Beca protested as the last three of the group joined the hug.

Aubrey, still tearing up, pulled back and wiggled free. “How did you all work this? I thought you were all busy?”

“We didn’t,” Chloe wiped away tears of her own. “Emily made it happen.”

Amy laughed, “damn, Scribbles is persuasive. I didn’t need much convincing to collect my Bellas, but she talked Khaled into letting you all go?”

Beca smirked at Chloe. She would explain to Aubrey later.

“Room for more Bellas in this reunion?” Katherine Junk accompanied by several others Aubrey recognized from their time at Worlds peeked at the crowd.

“Katie,” Aubrey stared, stunned, as the older Bella wrapped the blonde in a hug.

“I hear you and Emily are doing well?” The woman whispered in Aubrey’s ear. “Maybe you will get to be my daughter as well as my sister some day?”

Aubrey gave up and just let herself cry. Katherine hugged her while Chloe rubbed her back.

“You ok, Posen?” Beca asked with a worried tone of voice.

“She’s fine,” Chloe answered while wiping her own tears. “It’s tough being the general. Nice when someone else takes charge. Right Bree?”

Aubrey nodded and pulled out of the hug and continued to wipe her eyes. “I just can’t believe she got all of you here!”

Katherine smiled, “she said it had been too long since a proper reunion.” Then she looked at the others, “do any of you know what their set is? She has always told me before but won’t tell me.” As one by one, each Bella shook their head, Katherine laughed. “Everyone needs to bring extra tissues tonight. She has something up her sleeve.”

Beca laughed, “I thought we were sneaky getting you all into Worlds. I can’t wait to see what she made happen.”

Chloe linked arms with both Katherine and Aubrey, “I think we should take over the dining room and have that reunion she planned, don’t you?”

“Damn right, Pitches. I’ve already got it arranged.” Amy grinned. “She had an entire plan for me to follow. She still won’t tell me the set list.”

Beca laughed, “Damn, Amy, when did you get used to keeping secrets?”

Amy smirked, “only had to keep it a couple of days.”

All of the Bella alumni, plus Stacie’s little Bella, entered the restaurant and found their private room. There was a lot of catching up and introductions to do.

  
Several hours later, Aubrey sat in the auditorium between Chloe and Katherine, trying to remember to breathe. Katherine touched her arm. Aubrey opened her eyes and looked at Emily’s mother. 

“Have you looked at the program?” Katherine whispered.

Aubrey shook her head and opened the booklet. She found the Barden Bella entry. 

Barden Bellas.   
Three-time national champions   
World champion, 2015.   
Honorary Captain: Emily Junk.   
Captains: Lori Mandarel and Annie Vargas

Set list:   
For My Broken Heart - Reba McIntire   
Coming out of the Dark - Gloria Estefan   
Flashlight - Jesse J.

For Cara and the Bellas, past and future. You bring us out of the dark.

Aubrey swallowed hard. Katherine patted the blonde’s arm. “Cara?” The elder Bella asked. When Aubrey nodded, Katherine leaned against her. “My father’s name for my mother. You are so a part of the family now.”

Aubrey blinked and nodded. “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she whispered as she rested her head briefly on the woman who raised the girl who held her heart.

Chloe smiled through tears, “Katherine, you were right. We need tissues.”

Aubrey looked back at the program. “Chlo, when did Jessie J cover Flashlight?” 

“I don’t know,” Chloe laughed, “Beca said it made the top 100.”

Beca grinned, “it was the fall after Worlds.” She was opening and closing her hand over the toy Denise had sent, making its eyes and ears pop out.

“What’s that, Hobbit?” Aubrey was distracted.

“Stress relief, Posen. You should try it.” Beca laughed.

“Anyway,” Katherine brought the conversation back to the point. “Jesse j’s release allows them to sing it tonight. It’s not an original song anymore.”

Aubrey shook her head. “Your daughter,” she started.

“I know.” Katherine squeezed the blonde’s arm as the lights came down for the first act.

Sometime later, Emily held a microphone and looked around at the group gathered in the wings. “This is it. In the words of my first captain, I love you awesome nerds.”

Lori laughed, “I still can’t believe your first captain is Beca Effin Mitchell!”

“Still? If all goes well, you will see her again tonight.” Emily grinned as the girls all clapped hands over their mouths to keep from squealing. “Are we ready to knock their socks off?”

Each Bella nodded. When the stage manager pointed at Emily, she was the only one who stepped onto the stage. 

Last night I prayed the Lord my soul to keep   
Then I cried myself to sleep  
So sure life wouldn't go on without you

Three more Bellas joined her, adding percussion and a bass line.

But oh this sun is blinding me.   
As it wakes me from the dark   
I guess the world didn't stop   
For my broken heart

The last five Bellas entered the stage as Annie took the next line.

Coming out of the dark, I finally see the light now   
It's shining on me   
Coming out of the dark I know the love that saved me   
You're sharing with me

Lori stepped into the spotlight.

I got all I need when I got you and I   
I look around me, and see a sweet life   
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight   
You're getting me, getting me through the night

Emily joined Lori on the lead line, 

Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes   
Can't lie, it's a sweet life   
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight   
You're getting me, getting me through the night

The Bellas broke into a four-part free way to sing the rest of the chorus. 

'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)   
You're my flashlight (flashlight)   
You're my flashlight

Annie stepped forward and repeated the lines Emily had begun with, this time surrounded by a chord of Bellas and beat boxing. Emily took lead on the lines Annie had sung, and then the Bellas broke into their four parts for Flashlight again.

By the time they had worked through all three songs, they stood in a wedge, just as Beca had directed four years ago at worlds. This time, Lori had the last line as the lights on the stage faded out:

getting me through the night.

The crowd erupted as the stage remained dark for several moments. Beca wiped her eyes while Chloe buried her head into Beca’s shoulder. Katherine and Aubrey stood with linked arms while they clapped. The rest of the Bellas, hooted and yelped and led the applause.

When at last the lights came back up, Emily stood at center stage and blew a kiss toward her first Bellas before she led her last team in a bow. Then they erupted themselves and rushed off stage to hug and celebrate. 

Aubrey didn’t care if they won any more, although she thought they might. She already had.


	24. After Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff of a Bella reunion and a little showing off.

(April 22, 2017 evening)

Chloe laughed at the knot of Bellas gathered around Beca. “Girls! She’s a fellow Bella. You will have plenty of opportunities to talk to her.”

“I tried to tell them,” Emily said apologetically.

“It’s ok, Legacy, I think your mom wants a hug though.” Chloe pointed the senior in the right direction. The redhead leaned over and whispered, “Aubrey said she had the rest of her life, your mom should have tonight.”

Emily’s head immediately turned toward the blonde and their eyes met across the distance. Chloe felt her heart thump at the electricity in the gaze. This was something special. She watched their silent communication then wrenched her eyes away as she realized it felt like she was invading. “Thanks, Chloe.” Emily finally looked back at the red head and gave her a quick hug, before heading off to find her mom.

Beca was still signing autographs, asking questions of each Bella as she did. “Ok, did I get you all?”

Lori nodded, “thank you, Miss Mitchell. You have no idea how bad we feel about the aquarium.”

“Please, call me Beca. And if that hadn’t gone down as it did, we would never have gone on tour, and you still wouldn’t know my name,” Beca smiled at them all. “Enjoy the party, girls, and congratulations. That was a great mash up.”

“We couldn’t have done it without Emily.” Annie said proudly. “I don’t know what we are going to do without her next year.”

“Call us. Call any of us.” Chloe smiled. “Bellas are for life.” She linked an arm into Beca’s. “But now I am spiriting this one away for a drink.”

Lori chuckled and nodded. She steered the rest of her team over to a table full of snacks and goodies.

Emily reached the table where her mother and several alumni sat. “Hey, mom!”

“There’s my star!” Katherine stood up and introduced Emily around. “Our newest national champion and soon to join our ranks as a Bella alum.”

Emily smiled, “I have three more weeks to get through and graduation.”

Katherine nodded and squeezed her daughter tight. “You always do us proud. Now run along, I am sure there is someone else you would rather celebrate with.” Emily glanced over her shoulder and saw Aubrey chatting with Chloe and Beca. When she looked back at the table, all faces were grinning at her.

“Mom, what did you say?” Emily’s voice had a warning tone to it.

“I’ve just been boasting about how lucky I was going to be to have two Bella sisters as my daughters.” Katherine fairly sang the last word.

Emily blushed, but smiled at the other ladies who didn’t seem to mind. “We only just started dating, mom.”

“And she has your heart, just like my mother had my father’s and your father has mine.” Katherine placed her hand on Emily’s cheek. “It’s never too early, never too late and never too soon when you know.”

Emily smiled at her mother, “Aubrey says I’m the sappy romantic.”

“Acorns don’t fall far from the tree, Em. Now run along. I’m going to enjoy my reunion, you should too.” Katherine removed her hand and winked at her daughter.

Emily said her goodbyes and thank yous before heading over to the bar. She walked up behind Aubrey and slipped her arms around the blonde’s waist. “Hey.”

Aubrey smiled and turned to face her girl, “hey.” She leaned her forehead against Emily’s chest. “You were really good tonight.”

Chloe elbowed Beca, but the brunette was already watching. Chloe couldn’t read the singer’s expression. “We’ll be right back, girls.” Chloe offered as she once again linked arms with Beca and led the girl away.

Emily didn’t notice, “I couldn’t have done it without you.”She kissed the top of Aubrey’s head.

“You could have.” Aubrey looked up, “you can do anything you put your mind to.”

“Maybe.” Emily allowed, “it’s easier with you around.”

Aubrey snuggled close for a hug, “I will give you that. It’s easier with you around, too.” Reluctantly, she pulled away. “You should be partying with all the people you don’t see every day.”

Emily let Aubrey move out of the circle of her arms but captured one hand to link her fingers with. “Only if you come with me.”

Aubrey smiled indulgently. “I can stay right here; you can come back and find me anytime.”

Emily shook her head. “Nope, I won’t move if you don’t.”

Chloe giggled as she looked back at the pair, “who do you think is going to win whatever that disagreement is about?”

Beca followed Chloe’s gaze and took a sip of her beer. “Until tonight, I would have laid odds on Posen every time.” She watched the interaction, “now, I’d say she’s putty in Emily’s hands.” The singer chuckled, “never thought I’d see Posen go soft.”

Chloe nodded, “but it’s a good look on her.”

“Yeah, it is.” Beca couldn’t say anything more because Amy and Stacie walked up and enveloped them in hugs.

“There you are, Miss high and mighty rock star!” Stacie teased. “I was afraid we’d never get you away from your fans.”

“Enough small talk, pitches. It’s time we show these whippersnappers what Bellas can do.” Amy grinned.

Beca looked up at the Aussie. “Amy, what do you mean?”

At the same time, Chloe said, “what have you done?”

Amy grinned as she pointed to one end of the conference room. Mics were lined up on a low stage. “It’s show time.”

Beca started shaking her head. “No, Amy, we are not.”

“Yes, we are,” Stacie laughed and led the way, dragging Beca by the hand.

“Wattle, get your twig ass up here!” Amy called out.

Aubrey jumped, but turned toward the stage. “What the hell do you want, dingo?” 

“You owe me for letting you call me that!” Amy bellowed back. “CR, Esther, Ashley, Jessica, get your cute butts up here.”

Flo walked over to the startled Emily as Aubrey grumbled but headed toward the Aussie. Emily shook her head and answered Flo’s unasked question. “I have no idea.”

When all the Bellas from Amy’s first year were gathered, she handed each one a mic. “You know this.” She looked at Beca, “let’s remix this thing.”

Chloe grinned as she looked around at the group. Ashley and Jessica’s faces lit up. CR started to laugh, Esther shook her head and Aubrey looked ready to pass out.

Beca tapped Aubrey on the hand. “Just watch me, general. Just like the pool.” Beca was all in now she knew what Amy wanted to do.

The rest of the Bellas gathered around, Amy and Jessica behind Aubrey and Chloe and CR were on either side of the blonde. Stacie stood behind CR and Esther while Ashley and Denise took their places behind Chloe. Beca smiled at them all. “I love you awesome nerds.”

Aubrey took a deep breath and nodded at Beca. She glanced over at Emily, who was beaming at her and she felt her tummy relax. She could do this.

Beca gave the first pitch, which Jessica and Aubrey matched. The second layer Stacie and Amy took up, with CR and Ashley and Denise taking the lower line. After Beca brought in Esther for percussion she nodded at Chloe.  
  


Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'   
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying   
She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday

Beca grinned; first, it was even better than the audience singing along in California to get to hear Chloe again. Second, they really were blending like no time had passed. She made eye contact with Aubrey, still carrying the high line while Beca started the second song.

(I was thinking bout her, thin-kin bout me)   
I know, I know   
(Thin-kin bout us, what we gon' be)   
when I compliment her she won't believe me   
(Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream).   
it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see   
But every time she asks me do I look okay.   
(It was only Just a dream)   
I say.

Beca smiled at Aubrey who nodded, just as she had all those years ago. The blonde and the brunette harmonized around Chloe as the song continued.

Just as happened back when they sang this mix the first time, there was silence as they reveled in what they accomplished.

Then they remembered they were in front of nearly fifty other Bellas as the room erupted. 

“That was fucking cool!” Annie yelled.

“I think I’m gonna like her,” Amy chuckled as she collected the mics. 

Stacie bumped elbows with Aubrey, “you still got it.”

“At least I didn’t puke,” Aubrey laughed as Chloe hugged her.

Flo and Emily were beside the stage as the rest of the applause started to quiet down. 

“Chicas, that was muy bueno!” Flo’s face was beaming.

“That was finding our sound the first time, Flo.” CR hugged the Guatemalan, “every time we do, we add new layers.”

Flo hugged her sister Bella back as Emily wrapped her arms around Aubrey. “I’ve not had the chance to hear you like that. Did I mention, you never cease to amaze me?”

“Well, I think I am running out of surprises, Elm.” Aubrey laughed happily as she accepted the embrace.

Chloe hugged Beca. “You didn’t forget a note!”

“Of course, I didn’t.” Beca pulled Chloe into an embrace. “I don’t forget anything when it comes to you, remember?”

Chloe allowed herself to be held and rested her head briefly on Beca’s shoulder.

Amy bumped shoulders with Stacie and walked away from the two couples as CR and Denise snuck off to catch up. “Where’s the pitch who said that was fucking cool! We need a drink.”


	25. Wrapping up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the reunion, Beca comes clean about changing her contract. It’s isn’t ugly, but it ain’t pretty.

(April 23, 2017)

“Come on,” Emily whispered in Aubrey’s ear from behind her.

Aubrey felt a shiver down her spine, but half turned. “Where?”

Emily laced her fingers with Aubrey’s. “Mom has gone off to chatter with her friends. Beca and Chloe are dancing. No one will notice we’re gone.”

Aubrey giggled as she looked around. The party was starting to break up, and she was pretty sure the bartenders were looking to go home so she nodded and let Emily lead her out the side door and to the elevator. They smiled at other patrons who were just returning to the lobby, then stepped into the car and pressed the button for their floor.

Emily leaned in and pressed her lips to Aubrey’s. “Remember the first night we did that?”

“Of course, I do,” Aubrey kissed Emily in return, nibbling on her girlfriend’s lower lip. “You do have a thing for elevators, Miss Junk.”

“Mmmm, I like the privacy they afford.”

Aubrey giggled again, “you mean the privacy they seem to afford. Some security officer is probably grinning at us right now.”

Emily looked up at the corners and couldn’t decide which one held a camera, “just jealous. I’m with the prettiest lady here.”

“I thought I was,” Aubrey slipped an arm around Emily’s neck and pulled her close for another kiss. The door opened, and they both chuckled, blushing at the patrons who were waiting to take the car down. Aubrey linked hands with Emily again, and the pair walked down the hallway until they reached their room. Once inside, Aubrey leaned against the closed and locked door and laughed out loud. “The things you do to me, Emily. I cannot believe I was making out with you in a public elevator.”

“That was not making out,” Emily grinned. She stepped closer to Aubrey, slipped one hand around her waist, and placed the other on her bare upper arm. “I am more than willing to help you redefine that term.”

Aubrey felt another shiver down her spine. The last five weeks, Emily’s attention and energy had been focused far away from her. They hadn’t fought, they just hadn’t really had time for anything more intimate than cuddles and snuggles as they fell asleep. Special as that was, Aubrey had missed this sort of attention. “I see. Have you a dictionary you plan to use?”

“Nuh -uh,” Emily smiled as she shook her head. She dropped her voice and her head, placing gentle kisses along Aubrey’s collar bone. “I think a more practical definition is in order.”

Aubrey stifled a moan. She closed her eyes and revelled in the feeling of Emily’s arm around her, Emily’s lips on her bare skin, Emily brushing her arm and breast with her free hand. “I think I am beginning to get the picture.”

Emily nuzzled Aubrey’s neck and pulled her close. “I can think of more comfortable places than against a door, however.” She started backing up, tugging Aubrey with her. As they moved into the bedroom, Emily slowly gathered the material of Aubrey’s dress in her hands even as she alternated kissing Aubrey’s neck and checking for obstacles in an unfamiliar room. By the time they reached the bed, Emily pulled her head back long enough to pull Aubrey’s dress over her head. She allowed herself the pleasure of a long, lingering look over Aubrey’s fit body. “I was definitely right. You are the most beautiful woman here.”

Aubrey blushed, but stepped close and back into Emily’s embrace, “we just may have to agree to disagree,” Aubrey whispered as she slowly opened each button on Emily’s blouse. “You always have so many buttons,” she complained playfully.

“I like to torture you,” Emily teased back. She massaged Aubrey’s side and lower back where the skin was exposed, running her hands back and forth slowly. She continued kissing Aubrey’s neck and shoulders, pushing aside the bra strap when it got in her way.

“I guess payback will be a bitch, Em.” Aubrey slowly pulled the blouse out of Emily’s pants and uncovered Emily’s shoulders. She then placed a kiss on each shoulder, and as she moved down to kiss the swell of Emily’s breasts, she slipped the blouse to the ground. “I can take my own sweet time, you know.”

Emily moaned in anticipation. Five weeks had definitely been too long.

Chloe looked around the room and realized her best friend was gone. “Looks like we’ve been abandoned, Becs.”

Beca took a turn looking and laughed, “well it is nice to know they know how to be discreet.”

“What does that mean?” Chloe frowned.

“Sorry,” Beca sighed. “I am just being a dick again.” She realized how petty or judgmental she sounded. “I guess I’m jealous. I wish I could feel as free to snuggle and hug you in public as they do.”

Chloe carefully linked her fingers with Beca’s. “Then let’s go somewhere you feel more comfortable?”

Beca laughed, “are you propositioning me, Beale?”

“If that’s what you want to call it.” Chloe smirked and led Beca away to the elevators. 

The next morning, Beca and Chloe were waiting in their room for Aubrey and Emily. They had arranged a private breakfast, so the four of them could have a quiet meal together before the last hurrah of lunch with all fifty Bellas and the scattering to airports and train stations. Chloe jumped to her feet when she heard the knock on the door.

“Everyone decent?” Aubrey called quietly as Chloe arrived at the door.

“Oh, please,” Chloe laughed as she opened it. “I would never embarrass you that way.”

Aubrey winked and hugged Chloe then looked over her shoulder at Beca. “No, but she might. How are ya, Hobbit?”

“Way more discreet than you think, sheesh.” Beca laughed. “You guys have a good night?”

Emily followed Aubrey in and hugged Chloe, then walked over to hug Beca. “Yeah. It’s so good to be done.” She dropped onto the sofa. “I’m so tired.”

Chloe smirked. “Bree, did you keep her up all night?”

Aubrey smiled, and nodded, “ok, I deserved that. No more sex jokes?”

“Deal,” Beca reached out her hand to shake Aubrey’s. “Room service should be here soon. I ordered eggs, waffles, coffee and orange juice. Does that sound ok?”

Emily beamed, “you remembered no bacon.”

“Never say I didn’t think of ya, Posen.” Beca winked. “Much as I like bacon, the thought of your stomach giving you fits won out.”

“Thanks Hobbit.” Aubrey sat down next to Emily and snuggled into the crook of the taller woman’s arm. “So, how did you talk Khaled into letting you come?”

“I sent a request to Theo,” Emily confessed.

Beca blushed, “I appreciate it, Em. I’d already asked for the time off and been promised it. But things were getting close to the wire. I think your email reminded him and got me here.”

Aubrey frowned, “close to the wire? What things? You were just supposed to have a few public appearances. Don’t tell me he scheduled you one for last night?”

Chloe went to answer the door and have the porter roll in the room service cart, so Beca didn’t answer immediately. After the hotel staff left Chloe started pouring out coffee. “Time to tell her, Becs.”

Emily had flashbacks to the retreat and Amy telling Beca to confess something to Chloe. She rubbed her hand up and down Aubrey’s arm.

“Tell me what?” Aubrey’s voice tightened.

Beca took a deep breath. “Rachel and I renegotiated the contract.”

Aubrey’s eyes narrowed, “when?”

“Three weeks ago.” Beca winced.

“Why am I just hearing about it now?” Aubrey glared at both Beca and Chloe.

“She didn’t want to disturb you while you were helping Emily, Elf.” Chloe brought over a cup of coffee with two sugars for Aubrey and a second cup with cream and sugar for Emily. Emily put hers on the end table, keeping her arm around Aubrey for the time being.

Aubrey held her cup, but Beca could see the knuckles were tight. “I swear, Aubrey. It’s all for the best. I,” she looked at the ceiling, feeling just as bad about telling the story now as she did when telling Theo. “Traveling is making me crazy. Every fucking engine is the boat engine. I feel like I can’t breathe.”

Aubrey froze. Emily stopped consoling her girlfriend and looked at her former captain. “The Bella chats.”

Chloe nodded and sat down next to Beca, handing over a cup of black coffee to her girlfriend. “The Bella chats.” She looked at Aubrey, “and the stress toy.”

“So, what is the new deal,” Aubrey asked quietly. Emily whipped her head around, unsure how to respond to the tone of voice she heard.

“It isn’t your fault, Elf,” Chloe spoke just as softly. “We didn’t know it was a problem until the flight out. She gripped my hand so tight; I was afraid she would break it. She wouldn’t tell me why for several days.” Chloe placed a hand on Beca’s thigh and rubbed it. “We didn’t know.”

Aubrey nodded, but didn’t speak. She just kept her eyes on Beca.

“Five songs. They can use them as features or as a special edition ep. no touring.” Beca replied. “First refusal on anything B4L wants to collaborate on for distribution or features for three years.”

Emily looked at Aubrey, who physically relaxed. “What does that mean?”

Aubrey answered, her voice almost clinical in its tone. “Once B4L opens, anything we produce that we cannot distribute, or if we want to hire an outside artist, we have to ask Epic if they want to participate.”

Beca nodded, “for three years.”

“What songs? Is that what you were working on? That was taking longer than expected?” Aubrey pressed.

“Yeah,” Beca licked her lips. “They get a studio cut of Freedom 90 of course. Evermoist greeted me onstage with the songs from the zombie apocalypse part of the riff off we did. Theo wants us to record it and put me as the bonus track on their album.” She swallowed some coffee to moisten her dry mouth. “Two Christmas songs for any compilation they want, and St Louis Blues.”

Aubrey arched an eyebrow but said not a word.

“Rachel got Beca a screen test for Vogue’s denim songs series. Vocally, it’s in the can, but the director keeps asking for new video cuts.” Chloe sighed. “It really shouldn’t have taken two weeks.”

Aubrey nodded, “it is good marketing though.” She sipped her coffee and thought for a bit. “Ok, Hobbit. I understand.” She looked up at the pair sitting across the room from her. “Here’s the thing, though. I need you guys to talk to me. I get this is a business, and I get we are friends. If we are going to make this work, we have to be transparent. If we protect our friendship, we ruin the business.”

Beca blushed, “I’m sorry. I,” she looked down at the coffee. “I was just trying to give you guys time.”

Chloe nodded, “me too, Elf. We knew time was at a premium. Emily was so busy.”

Emily blushed, feeling bad that her schedule had caused this much upheaval for three people she cared about so much. “Guys, can you ask? Aubs and I were working on the time thing. We moved into the townhouse to cut commute time. We arranged a date night. Everything. You gotta trust us.”

Beca winced, “yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry. That was my screw up. I asked Chloe not to say anything.”

Aubrey sighed and sipped at her coffee. “I want to say it’s alright, but I’m really torn. It’s a good business decision, and I fully support you taking care of yourself. I don’t know how I feel about you keeping that information from me.”

“I got nothing, Aubrey,” Beca lifted both hands in a shrug. “I was being a know-it-all dick and thought I was protecting you guys. I gotta remember you are grown ass adults and it isn’t my job to look out for you, especially you, Legacy, anymore.”

Emily nodded, “I’ve been running the Bellas for three years, Cap. I’m not a kid anymore.”

Aubrey smiled proudly, “she’s a published songwriter, Beca. A soon to be college graduate, who brought home a new trophy for the Bellas.”

Beca nodded, “yeah.” She ran a hand through her thick hair. “I’m really sorry.”

Emily looked at Aubrey and smiled, then winked. “We’ll forgive you, but only if those waffles are still hot.”

Chloe laughed in relief and stood up. “I’ll order more if they are not.” She wiggled her finger at Emily, “come tell me what you think.”

Beca kept her eyes on Aubrey. “We ok?”

Aubrey nodded, “we’re ok. Just, don’t, ok?”

Beca nodded and smiled, “yeah.” She stood up and headed over to check the eggs.

Aubrey looked down at her cup and exhaled softly. Had she made a huge mistake going into business with people she cared so much about? She hoped not.


	26. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally home from ICCA finals, two of our girls discover they aren’t the only ones who keep secrets....

(April 24, 2017) 

Chloe licked her lips nervously as they rode in the hired car back from the airport. Beca was fidgeting, her fingers of one hand nervously plucking at the hem of her shirt while the fingers of the other kept clasping and unclasping Chloe’s hand. “Hey, what’s up?”

Beca looked up at Chloe and smiled, although it seemed forced. “I screwed up with Posen. Now we gotta share the townhouse with her. I don’t look forward to awkward coffee chats.”

“About that,” Chloe cleared her throat and smiled, her smile as fake as Beca’s. “I want to apologize to you up front.”

Beca frowned, “what for?”

“I’m as bad about doing things that I think are for someone else’s own good as the rest of us,” Chloe sighed. “I think we oughta see about a group therapy session.”

“Ok, but what’s the apology for?” Beca was still not following.

Chloe sighed quietly as the car turned a corner and pulled into a driveway. She watched Beca’s face closely as her girlfriend realized they did not pull into the townhouse neighborhood. Beca turned her eyes back to Chloe’s.

“I bought it,” Chloe winced. They were sitting in front of the big house, the one with the basement, the pool, the security system, the extra bedrooms. “While we were in L.A. I was thinking about the need for a home base, one where you could work and feel safe while you heal from the mess.” Chloe looked down at the fingers that still held her own, although they had stopped moving. “I know I have to work on stuff too. I realized I don’t talk about how I’m feeling about it all; I realized I pretend everything’s fine and dandy, when I’m just throwing money at stuff and trying to control things.” Chloe looked back at Beca. “I’ve even had it furnished.” Then she added in a rush, “I can send it all back. I can even sell the house. I’m sorry.”

Beca used her free hand to run her fingers through her thick hair. “Well, shit, Beale. I knew you didn’t do things halfway, but wow.” She slid out of the car after the driver opened the door and looked up at the building that was as big as a sorority house. “If you like it this much, let’s give it a try.” Beca held out a hand to Chloe to help the redhead out of the car. “Just tell me the color scheme isn’t basic white. That’s too damn cheerful for me.”

Chloe smiled again, this time a little more authentically. “I asked them specifically not to overdo the white.” She walked to the front door to open it as the driver followed with the luggage. She pushed the door open and waited for Beca to walk in first.

Beca’s eyes scanned the view. The house was cheerier with furniture in it. She only half noticed that Chloe paid the driver after he dropped the bags in the foyer. She smiled as he took his leave, and then returned to looking at the house. Once past the foyer, the space opened up into the living room.Straight ahead was a staircase to the second floor Beca had yet to see except through the railing of the open corridor above. The living room was decorated in earth toned furniture with a large sectional for seating and an entertainment center that left Beca drooling. “Damn, Chlo, you really do go all out.”

“Do you like it?” Chloe was still nervous. 

“It’s beautiful.” Beca had to admit. “I never that I would like browns and grays, but this combination feels real homey.” She looked to the left of the staircase and remembered she hadn’t been in the kitchen yet. “Are you gonna show me the rest of the house?”

Chloe nodded, unable to speak with happiness. She took Beca’s hand and they walked together through the archway to the dining and kitchen area. Most of the appliances were stainless steel, but the counters and island again had a warm earth tone palette that kept the room from feeling sterile. Plants already hung above the sink and in windows.To one side was a small table with four chairs in a bay window overlooking the side yard. To the other side was the dining room, with a chandelier resembling artificial candles and a table for twelve. 

Beca whistled. “I hope you plan on hiring people when you invite the girls over. I don’t wanna do dishes all night.”

“I promise,” Chloe giggled. They left the dining room and returned to the living room, before they found the downstairs bedroom Chloe had been so enamored with. Chloe held her breath as they opened that door. 

Beca remembered then that Chloe hadn’t seen any of the decor yet, either. She squeezed Chloe’s hand as they entered the now cozy room. She blinked back tears as she saw the banners from their wins at ICCAs covering one wall, and pictures from their years at Barden on another. “Chlo, how did you get these?”

“Amy sent them,” Chloe wiped a tear that trickled on her cheek. “I asked her to bring them to Stacie’s, and then the decorators went and retrieved them.” She wrapped her arms around Beca, “now it feels more like home.”

Beca nodded. They stood there, amazed that people they had never met could do such a good job of welcoming them to their new home. Then Beca cleared her throat. “Are we gonna stop here again, or actually see the other two floors?”

Chloe laughed, “tell me what you really want, Becs. You wanna see what the basement looks like.”

“I gotta know if your decorators know shit about recording equipment.” Beca teased. 

As they made their way to the basement steps, Chloe confessed. “The decorators didn’t touch the basement.” 

Beca looked back, puzzled, but then returned her eyes to the steps to be sure she didn’t kill herself walking down them. A second door blocked her entrance, and she saw a light above it. She glanced at Chloe again, and opened the door. A second whistle escaped her lips as she gazed at a state-of-the-art recording station that rivaled the one that she saw in Khaled’s suite. “How did you?” She began.

“Sammy.” Chloe giggled with excitement. “I asked him to send over an engineer to size the space and order the equipment that would be most efficient for it. I don’t expect you to use it all the time. I know it won’t take the place of a real studio. But I thought it might beat using your computer.”

Beca swallowed. “God, Beale. This is incredible.” She turned and looked at her girlfriend. “I’ve always had to argue that music was worthwhile, that it wasn’t just a hobby, that it meant something.” Her voice shook. “No one ever believed in me like you do.”

Chloe slipped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and pulled her into a hug. “I’ve always believed in you.”

Beca rested her forehead against Chloe’s. She didn’t know what to say. She knew there was more house to see, but she was so overwhelmed, she couldn’t move.

Chloe seemed to understand and just stood there, holding her close. They had plenty of time now. The rest could wait.

Meanwhile, it was Emily’s turn to surprise Aubrey. As their Uber drew near to the college campus, it turned off the main road. Aubrey looked around and then turned to Emily. “Did you give the driver the wrong address? This isn’t the way to the townhouse.”

“We’re not going to the townhouse.” Emily smiled. She picked up Aubrey’s hand from where it lay in Emily’s lap. “You have been so patient with me, putting up with my weird schedule and living out of a suitcase for five weeks. Now that there is nothing left on my schedule except graduation, we are taking a break.”

“What have you done, Em?” Aubrey asked, suspiciously.

Emily laughed, “you are so cute when you feel out of control,” she teased. She also leaned over, kissed the hand she held and then kissed the side of Aubrey’s head. “I’ve done nothing scary, Cara. I called the lodge and asked if your cabin was still yours. They confirmed it was, and that no one has touched a thing in it beyond cleaning it for our arrival. You’re going home, Aubs.”

Aubrey felt her eyes sting. “You mean, we’re going home?”

“Yeah,” Emily’s voice softened. She liked the sound of that. “After you have tolerated being in my family space, I want to give you back your haven. I want you to feel as safe as you made me feel during this craziness.”

Aubrey rested her head against Emily’s shoulder. “I’d do it again.”

Emily nodded. “I know. That’s why you are so amazing, and I am so lucky.” She leaned her cheek on Aubrey’s head. “I don’t know how I would have gotten through these last few weeks without you.”

“You would have,” Aubrey said emphatically. “I hope I just made it easier.”

“You did.” Emily smiled. “It’s harder than I thought, no matter what I thought I understood, Cara.”

Aubrey pulled back, “what is?”

Emily sighed, “getting past what happened. I know you were mad Beca didn’t tell you, but I totally get what she means about engines.” She broke off.

Aubrey nodded and placed a palm on Emily’s cheek. “I know. Me too. It’s hard to trust Uber drivers. It’s hard to trust anyone else driving anything.”

Emily nodded, “yeah. As long as I can stay in my head, and it’s like an intellectual exercise, it’s not too bad. But if my mind wanders, I can almost feel the way the van floated.”

“Shhhh, it’s not happening now, ma ciel.” Aubrey whispered. “We will learn to trust people again. We will.” Aubrey repeated it emphatically when Emily shrugged. “You said it once, there are bad people in the world, and we ran into one. But there are many more people who are not bad. Just think about Amy and how different she is from her father.”

“Yeah,” Emily smiled as she thought of the Aussie and her brash way of showing affection. “Then there are Jessica and Ashley.”

Aubrey nodded, “they just quietly go about their business of taking care of each other and all of us. They are the most trustworthy people I know.”

Emily sighed, “I owe Ashley an apology.”

“What for?”

“I pointed her out to Fergus.” Emily winced at the memory.

Aubrey sighed, “I did too, I forgot.” She took a deep breath. “Let’s call her when we get home?”

Emily shook her head. “It’s waited this long; it can wait until tomorrow. Tonight, I want to focus on you. I want to pay you back for all the ways you took care of me these last few weeks.”

Aubrey laid her head back on Emily’s shoulder. “No payback necessary, ma ciel.” She took a deep breath. “Do you know?”

“Yeah,” Emily smiled as her breath caught in her throat. “Do you?”

Aubrey nodded and cuddled closer. They had a good thirty-minute ride remaining, and she was going to enjoy it.


	27. Cleaning up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Emily clean up with Ashley; Chloe tries to push Beca to finish with Epic.

(May 1, 2017)

Ashley and Jessica sat across the table from Emily and Aubrey. “Whatcha need, boss?” Ashley grinned.

Aubrey looked at Emily and then at Ashley. “We were talking last week and realized we owe you a monster apology.”

Emily nodded. “We thought about calling but decided we would rather do it face to face.”

Jessica frowned, “ok, um, what are we talking about.”

“First of all, I have to apologize for your freshman year.” Aubrey cleared her throat.

Ashley laughed, “oh, please. That was such a long time ago!”

Aubrey smiled, “thank you for that. Still, it was beyond unkind to accuse you of not being at rehearsal, just because I was frustrated. To have that grow into an incessant tease that no one knew which of you was which is unforgivable.”

Jessica leaned forward and patted Aubrey’s hand. “We were as much a part of the joke as everyone else.”

Ashley nodded, “remember at the retreat? Beca asked which of us was which and we both said, ‘I’m Jessica.’”

Emily giggled. “I remember.”

Jessica blushed, “we had agreed to change names for the retreat, and I forgot.”

“So, there really was nothing to forgive.” Ashley emphasized. “Well, nothing to forgive you for. I’m not sure Beca still has it figured out.”

“Well, I do.” Emily responded emphatically. “I really do tell my folks about how much you guys help out all the time. I don’t know how I would feel if you weren’t a part of the Bellas.”

Aubrey nodded, “which brings me to my second apology. Ashley, I don’t deserve the title General, or Boss. I should have claimed to be one of you girls when Fergus asked. I will never forgive myself for pointing at you.”

Both Jessica and Ashley paled slightly at the change in topic. Jessica placed her hand on top of Ashley’s and looked at her anxiously.

Ashley looked into Aubrey’s eyes. “Would you have let him shoot me?”

Emily exploded, “shit, no!”

Aubrey didn’t move, just met Ashley’s gaze. “I hope I would have the courage in the moment to try and rush the man or pull you out of the way. We will never know if I am a coward or courageous. I’m thankful braver souls were on that yacht in the end.”

Ashley’s eyes teared. “Oh, Aubrey. This is going to haunt you way more than me. You reacted out of fear, but we all got away. We are all here, safe and sound. It doesn’t matter what was said, or who pointed where. What matters is, we live.”

Aubrey nodded, “still...” she began.

Ashley leaned over and placed her hand on Aubrey’s. “Like you said, we will never know. But I know you never ask us to do what you can’t or won’t do.” Ashley emphasized the word ask. “You have always tried to lead by your actions. I believe had things gone a different way, you would have made sure the rest of us got away, at your own expense. I’m so grateful it didn’t turn out that way.”

Emily watched; her own eyes filled with tears at the compassionate way Ashley consoled the person who had asked for forgiveness. “You are an amazing person, Ashley Jones.”

Jessica smiled and nodded through her own tears. 

Ashley smiled, although she never took her eyes off Aubrey. “Please, Aubrey, don’t let what’s happened before get in your way? My therapist says we treat the past like it’s a barrier we can pick up and move any time. The bad news is instead of moving it out of our way, we put it right back in our path to stop us again. It’s hard to stop. I’ll try. Will you?”

Aubrey felt a tear trickle down her cheek. “That does sound hard.” She laughed shakily, “but I will try too.

Jessica put her hand on top of Ashley’s and Aubrey. “Count me in.”

Emily brushed a tear off her face and added her hand to the pile. “Me too.”

Ashley smiled at the trio. “Bellas for life and how cool we get a second chance at that life?”

All four squeezed the hands together before leaning back. Ashley picked up the menu, “so, if any of us still have appetites, what’s good here?”

Emily giggled, “I don’t know, ask the vegetarian.” She elbowed Aubrey, who was busy wiping her eyes.

“I’ve never eaten here either, but I heard they did family style. We can try different things and share them.” Aubrey’s voice was still slightly stuffy, but no longer shook.

“Oooh, a culinary adventure!” Jessica rubbed both her hands together. “How fun!”

Emily watched them interact and felt grateful yet again that despite all of the trials, they always managed to come back together. Bellas for life, indeed.

Across town, Beca slammed the door as she entered the house, muttering under her breath.

“What’s wrong?” Chloe came out of the kitchen drying her hands.

“Fucking Vogue. Kept us in L.A. for two extra fucking weeks for nothing!” Beca tossed her purse aside. “Waste of fucking time.

Chloe felt her tummy tighten. “They cut you from the project?” She had no idea how she was going to encourage her already disbelieving partner that she was the real deal if Vogue screwed her over.

Beca froze and stared at Chloe, then started to laugh. “Oh, I guess it does sound like that, huh?” She ran a hand through her hair as she blushed. “No, they didn’t cut me. They kept the screen test.”

“What?” Chloe frowned, confused.

Beca threw herself into the couch and started pulling her boots off. “You remember the day Rachel told me to dress in all the tacky blue jeans we could find?” Chloe nodded as she sat down next to Beca. “I wore the shirt and pants with a brown belt because, seriously, we couldn’t decide what else to do.” Chloe nodded again. “The costumer liked it, had me pull the back out and added a long necklace. Hair mussed mine up, make up made me look like I was 18 again.” She finally got both boots off and pulled her feet up to sit cross legged on the couch, facing Chloe. “After all those takes, the producer asked what made the director think I had the right stuff in the first place. The director showed the screen test and the producer basically said, ‘why don’t we use that?’ I guess the other looks were too ‘together’ for the project manager.” Beca rolled her eyes.

Chloe giggled. “So that’s what you mean by wasting time? They had it in the can the whole time?”

It was Beca’s turn to nod. “The project manager even liked the blurriness in some sections.” She let herself drop backwards to lean against the arm of the sofa. “They finally signed off of that piece.”

“So, what’s left?” Chloe tugged on Beca’s legs until they were extended across Chloe’s lap.

“We still have to do the mash up with Evermoist.” Beca rolled her eyes again. “Theo wants us to be in the same studio. I told him he has to fly them out here, I’m not gonna fly again for a long ass time.” She looked down the length of her body toward Chloe. “I don’t see why we can’t record the pieces separately. A good engineer can blend them.”

Chloe smiled, “that’s why we are going to make you a producer. You hear stuff others don’t.”

Beca leaned back again, “I just don’t know other people will like it.”

“You need some success is all. Just like with the Bellas. Once you knew what worked, you used it. When it stopped working, you found something else. This is no different.” Chloe sounded sure of herself.

“Like riding in the car.” Beca smiled.

Chloe nodded, “but that one is good for me too. I thought after you fixed the van on the way to the hotel, I would be fine. Most of the time I don’t think about it. Late afternoon drives though, I still get anxious, especially since we use a driver most of the time. When it’s Dave or Delores, it’s not so bad, since we see them all the time.”

Beca nodded, “but it’s weird when it’s isn’t one of them. Yeah. I know.” She was quiet for a little while. “Do you think we will ever get over it?”

“I don’t know, Becs. ‘Over it’ sorta sounds like it’s stupid. I don’t think fearing for my life or yours is stupid. I do think we can change the way we expect bad things, though. It will just take a little time.”

“Ok.” Beca sighed. “I just wanna get on with life, you know?”

Chloe nodded. She wished it was that simple. “Did you get the Christmas songs recorded?”

Beca smirked, “I have to redo Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.”

“What did you do?” Chloe laughed at the smirk while she rubbed Beca’s feet.

“Oh my god, that feels so good.” Beca closed her eyes to revel in the sensation. Her eyes flew open when Chloe stopped. “Why did you stop?”

Chloe chuckled and fixed Beca with a stern gaze, “what did you do?”

Beca ducked her head, mischievously. “I might have gone back to the original lyric in the last stanza.”

“Beca!” Chloe had a hard time stifling her own laughter. “Theo was very clear he wanted the happier version.”

“Chloe!” Beca replied, mocking Chloe’s tone of voice. “It’s a classic that shouldn’t be tampered with!”

Chloe snorted, “do you even know who wrote it?”

Beca rolled her eyes, “Hugh Bane but that isn’t why it’s a classic! Damn, Chloe, you think people ought to forget Judy Garland tearing the audience’s heart out while Margaret O’Brien cried?”

Chloe just stared at Beca. “You saw that movie?”

“Did I grow up under a rock?” Beca mocked again. “I said I hate movies that are predictable. That movie set the stage for every rom-com sappy ending that came after it.”

“Still, Becs, you are never going to get out of that contract if you keep messing around!” Chloe filed the movie information away for a later conversation and tried to get them back on topic.

Beca sighed, “I will do it his way tomorrow. I just hoped he would hear how cool it is with the original lyrics and let me get away with it.” Beca shrugged, “Theo has no imagination.”

Chloe squeezed Beca’s toes gently, “so do what he wants do you can do what you want.”

“If I do, will you rub my feet again?” Beca wiggled her toes and whined.

“I will rub your feet whenever you need me to,” Chloe giggled and blew Beca a kiss. “Just finish the damn contract.”

Beca nodded happily, “yes ma’am.”


	28. Need a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little catch up with our three couples.

(May 10, 2017)

Stacie looked up as Ashley and Jessica came downstairs. “You guys ready for a day off?”

“Are you sure?” Jessica started.

“You don’t mind?” Ashley finished.

“I don’t mind. I do have a request, though?” Stacie looked pensive.

“Sure,” Ashley responded promptly.

Jessica followed up with, “what do you need?”

Stacie took a deep breath. “I know it’s weird, us living in the same space without the other Bellas.”

Jessica shook her head, “no, it’s not.”

“We like it,” Ashley hurried to assure their roommate.

“Let me finish, guys.” Stacie laughed. “My point is, without the other Bellas, it’s harder to stay under the radar. I know you guys were having some issues,” she held her hand up to stop them from interrupting, “and it seems resolved.” Stacie smiled again, sounding relieved. “I just want to remind you, you can take a break from me and Bella, together or separately, any time it feels like too much. You have already been such a help,” Stacie felt her throat thicken with emotion. “I want to support you guys, too.”

Ashley sat down next to Stacie and Jessica moved to stand behind their roommate. As Jessica put her hands consolingly on Stacie’s shoulders, Ashley said, “we’re sorry. We should have said something or come up with a better answer than pretending we were fine.” She looked up at Jessica, “we are now, but it wasn’t fair to put you through our tension.”

Stacie patted Jessica’s hand. “Really, it’s ok. Just, I want to help. Please? Tell me how.”

Jessica squeezed Stacie’s shoulder. “You have. You gave us a place to stay, and something important to do. You gave us space when we were shitty and cared about if we got through. You are a good friend, Stacie. But we will try and communicate better.”

“Yeah, we forget people see us now,” Ashley laughed. “Like you said, we are used to flying under the radar.”

“You guys matter,” Stacie said adamantly. “We joked a lot, and maybe some of the others teased too much, but I love singing with you guys. I always have. Your soprano, Jess, just soars over what I can do. And Ash, I swear, you provide a floor that makes it so easy to find my note. And that’s all before you gave up your own place to help me and Bella.”

Ashley winked and squeezed Stacie’s hand. “Now you are just getting mushy. We’re gonna go get into some trouble at the park, feed the birds breadcrumbs and let the naturalists yell at us that it’s not healthy. You have fun with Bella.”

Stacie wiped her eyes. “God, I can’t wait until my hormones even out! I cry at everything!”

Jessica patted Stacie on the shoulder, “you should be right as rain around Bella’s half-birthday.”

Stacie groaned. “Then you girls better plan more outings, so I don’t drive you up the wall.”

“We’re fine mamacita.” Ashley teased with Flo’s nickname. “Want us to bring anything back?”

“Nah, get outta here.” Stacie waved her hands at them. Just then Bella started crying through the monitor. “Saved by the child. Have fun, guys!” She stood up and headed up the stairs.

“Are we really going to provoke the nature-lovers?” Jessica asked as they headed toward the door.

Ashley shook the bag of breadcrumbs she had tucked in her purse. “You bet!”

Jessica shook her head and laughed as she followed her girlfriend out.

When Stacie came back downstairs, she sat on the floor with Bella and rubbed the baby’s back as the little one lifted her head and arms to wiggle. With her free hand, Stacie thumbed open a connection.

“Heya, Stace!” Emily chirped a response.

“Heya, Legacy. I wonder if you wanna come watch a Modern Marvel with me and Bella. Take a little break from your papers.” Stacie smiled as she invited the younger girl.

Emily beamed. “Would I! Be there soon!”

The connection was closed before Stacie could say anything more, so she ordered pizza. If Legacy had already eaten, it would still make great leftovers.

And so, about an hour later, Emily sat on the floor in front of the sofa with Bella snoring on her blanket. Both Stacie and Emily were enjoying a piece of pizza while Stacie scrolled looking for an episode that she hadn’t seen recently. “How are the papers going?”

Emily groaned as she swallowed a bite of pizza. “The case studies are fine, but the professors won’t even look at them until after graduation, because I took the incomplete. I told them I would have time. They just wouldn’t listen.”

Stacie nodded sympathetically. “Think about it this way, though. You are basically half done with the coursework you owe in December.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Emily nodded, “I just want, I dunno, to get on with life maybe.”

“Normally, I’d say don’t be in a hurry, you have time. But that’s it, right? You feel like you almost didn’t?”

Emily nodded. “I was so scared, Stac, but not for me.” She looked down at the pizza. “Like when the candles caught the curtains. All I could think about was Aubrey getting hurt. I pulled her away, then Flo hit the beehive, and Aubrey yelled for someone to open the window. But it was locked.” She sighed, “I’m not explaining this well.”

Stacie smiled, “it’s ok, I think I get it. You’ve cared about the General for a long time.”

“Yeah,” Emily smiled shyly. “I never thought she’d even think about me more than as a kid.”

“Take a load off, Emily.” She tilted her head to one side. “Is it being called Legacy that reminds you of your age?”

Emily shrugged, “maybe.” She looked uncomfortable. “Sometimes I think Beca and Chloe forget I’m almost a college graduate.”

Stacie grinned, “then Scribbles it shall be. Now, we are going to learn about a dam made before the common era in Egypt. Are you ready?”

“How do you do that?” Emily smiled and her voice held an admiring note.

“Do what?”

Emily shook her head, “you make me feel better, like I’m just one of the girls. You even found a sciency documentary that is historical, so I can like it too.”

Stacie smirked as she handed over another piece of pizza. “Newsflash, Scribbles, you are just one of the girls. Now, let’s see how they made this monstrosity with the tools they had. That’s a mystery to me.”

Emily smiled and leaned back to enjoy the company and the show. She could totally be with being called Scribbles, just one of the girls. 

  
  


Chloe stuck her head in the door to the basement. “Hey! Whatcha up to?”

Beca shrugged, “trying to think of what we can do for a release when we open. Posen says she wants the grand opening on June 1st.”

Chloe sat down on a stool and considered. “So, you want entertainment? Or an honest to god single?”

“I was thinking about a single.” Beca admitted. “It’s early, and I run the risk of Theo thinking we were double dipping.”

“Thinking we were what?” Chloe laughed.

Beca grinned, “working for him and on my own stuff at the same time.” 

Chloe chuckled. “You are.”

“Strictly speaking, I’m just thinking about my own stuff. And I finished the last track today. Khaled finally agreed that trying to get Evermoist out here around the tour was next to impossible. I recorded my bit. As soon as engineering is happy, I’m free.”

Chloe jumped to her feet. “Why didn’t you say so? We have to celebrate!”

Beca laughed as Chloe tugged at her to stand up. “It isn’t a done deal, Chloe. I told you, engineering has to sign off.”

“Close enough! Let’s go eat and you can tell me all of your ideas for what you will record first.”

“I didn’t say I would record me, Chlo. I think we should record Emily first.” Beca paused to close the basement door before following Chloe up the stairs.

Chloe turned and looked down at Beca following her. “Why Emily? I mean, I love her and the way she sings, but why not you? You were the one Epic chose.”

Beca shook her head, “I dunno, Chlo. I don’t know that I can succeed without a tour. I don’t want to tour.”

“Have you asked Emily if she wants to?” Chloe asked.

“She will,” Beca sounded confident. “She’s born to be on stage.”

Chloe wondered how Aubrey would feel about that but pushed it aside to think about later. “I’d rather talk about you. Come on, famous, hot as hell rock star girlfriend. Indulge me.”

Beca hugged Chloe from behind, “oh, right. I have to make it worthwhile giving up the chance to perform cow enemas.”

“I need glamour, Mitchell.” Chloe giggled, “where shall we go to eat?” 

“Ohhh, can we have Thai? I’m dying for chicken satay.” Beca was almost drooling.

“Glorified peanut butter,” Chloe teased but leaned in to give kiss Beca on the nose. “Thai it is.”

Beca ignored the insult to the Thai peanut sauce since she got her way. She had the twenty-minute drive to come up with something feasible to tell Chloe she was willing to record. She hoped she could.

Emily opened the front door quietly, assuming Aubrey was asleep since she hadn’t answered her text. She peeked around the front door and felt her heart melt. Aubrey was asleep, all right, with her glasses still on her face and her iPad lying face down on her chest.

Emily entered the cabin and closed the door, then snuck past the living room to the kitchen where she pulled out the stuffed portobello mushrooms and penne with Alfredo sauce she had picked up on the way home. She put portions on plates, and then debated if she should warm them up more. With a sigh, she put the plates on the counter and headed back out to the living room. She crouched down and gently moved the iPad, before reaching up to caress Aubrey’s face. “Hey, you hungry?”

Aubrey stirred with a smile, “how do you do that?” Her voice sounded sleepy as she pulled her glasses off to look at Emily. She reached out to return the caress. “No one else can wake me without making me jump.”

“Just lucky, I guess.” Emily smiled. “Are you hungry?” She repeated.

Aubrey slowly sat up and nodded. “I think I am. Did you have a good day?”

Emily nodded. “Both case studies are done, but the profs won’t look till after graduation.” She still sounded aggrieved. “Took a break to hang with Bella and Stacie for lunch. Still have more resources needed for the discipline spanning paper.”

“You have time, six months even.” Aubrey smiled indulgently.

“I know. I’m just so done with school, you know? I want time with you and making music.” Emily chafed as she stood up to retrieve the food. “Just gonna heat these up.”

When Emily returned, Aubrey was looking penitent. “I’m sorry, ma ciel. You could take the summer off and finish in the fall.”

“Maybe,” Emily allowed. “I want to be done and I want to drop it.” She sighed, “how goes the studio?”

“We are so close to ready to open. But we do have a few more weeks. I can put some things off a little.” Aubrey chewed her lower lip. “I don’t want to make you wait for me, either.”

Emily felt a pang of guilt. “It’s ok, I’m just being a baby.” She put the plates down and sat beside Aubrey.

Aubrey took the utensils out of Emily’s hands so she could hold them. “We have to remember to talk. You said our first night together that you worried about life getting in the way. I never want you to think anything is more important than you. Let me fix this.”

Emily blushed, “there is nothing to fix. You do your work during the day, I do mine. As long as we get to come back together, like this, we are going to be ok.”

Aubrey leaned forward and kissed Emily softly. “I can be with that.”

Emily smiled before returning the kiss and murmuring, “me too. Now, what should we watch?”

Aubrey shrugged and handed over the remote. “You choose.” She really didn’t care. As long as Emily was beside her, everything else was gravy.


	29. Turning Pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Beca clash over their first video project. Emily finally graduates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to time stamps from here on out...the time skips begin. Someday I may go fill in these gaps (the storyboard exists, just couldn’t get the words to flow).

(May 19, 2017)

Aubrey sat in the booth at the diner while the crew set up the dollies and lighting. She held the bridge of her nose. “Beca, please. We can do a feature for your second single. We need to do this one as planned.”

Rachel looked between the two former Bellas and tried to help. “We don’t have to feature her. She can just be in the background, at one of the tables.”

“Yeah, Posen! Like an Easter Egg.” Beca sounded excited.

Aubrey took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “This is your first single out of B4L, Beca. We need to prove you can do this without the force of Epic behind you. We need to prove B4L can do this for each and every artist we want to showcase. We need to show they don’t have to worry about sharing time or being featured with a dozen acts before their own chance to shine. We want to be different, remember?”

Chloe walked into the diner and saw the tense posture of all three women. She ducked into the kitchen where Emily was sneaking a shake around the technicians setting up. “Hey, Scribbles. What’s going on out there?”

Emily looked up, “where?” She followed Chloe to the door that hadn’t had track laid yet and peered into the dining room. “Uh, oh, that doesn’t look good.”

“I didn’t think so, either. Come on, one of us should distract one of our girls I think.” Chloe gestured with her head for Emily to follow. They arrived just as Aubrey was explaining.

“The Easter Egg is the diner, Beca. Every alum and fan will remember you started at Barden and will recognize the place. We even have glasses like the one you will use in the video that people can purchase when they dine here.” Aubrey sounded exhausted.

Emily hurried over and slipped a hand onto Aubrey’s shoulder. “Hey, beautiful. You almost ready?”

Aubrey shook her head, “not quite, Em. Soon, I hope.”

Beca sighed, “and why do we have to wait for tomorrow to shoot?”

“The other performers are perfecting their percussion. They will be here at 9 a.m. to start shooting.” Aubrey sounded like she had said this a dozen times already.

“Come on, rock star. Not everyone geeked out and learned that rhythm when you did,” Chloe teased.

“Ok, tomorrow at 9 a.m. I still think Legacy should be in the shoot.” Beca crossed her arms and frowned almost petulantly.

Emily laughed, immediately changing the mood of the room. “Oh, God, Beca. I’d throw the glasses around. I am the worst at that routine. You don’t want me to try.”

Aubrey’s shoulders relaxed under Emily’s hand and the younger girl knew that had been the sticking point.

“If you want another person, I can do it,” Chloe offered with a smile.

Beca shrugged and looked out the window toward the parking lot.

“We thought it would be a nice Easter egg down the line when Emily does her first video to have it be her second appearance.” Rachel tried to explain.

“And I still think adding any of the Bellas distracts from the fact that this is Beca’s first release under the B4L label. She needs to be the star, with no distractions.” Aubrey turned to Chloe, “sorry, Elf. I promise you a cameo in another video, ok?”

Chloe nodded, and then looked at her girlfriend, who was still staring out the window. “Ok, Elf. I was just trying to help.”

Aubrey sighed and stood up. “Look, I have to get Emily home so she can get ready for graduation.” Aubrey put a hand on Chloe’s shoulder, “we’ll see you guys there?”

Chloe nodded. “Knock them dead, Scribbles.”

Emily hugged Chloe, “thanks aca-mom.” Then she whispered, “and for calling me Scribbles.”

Chloe’s smile brightened as she squeezed the soon to be graduate. Stacie had said it was important; Emily just confirmed it. “Easy.” She whispered back. “You are so much more than a Legacy now.”

Emily smiled back before taking Aubrey’s hand and heading toward the door. “See you later, Cap.”

Beca grunted but didn’t turn toward the door. She watched as they walked to the car and drove away. She finally brought her eyes back to her agent. “Thanks for trying.”

Rachel shrugged, “she is right, though. There will be plenty of chances to feature or showcase Emily. This one should be all yours.” Rachel stood up and smiled at Chloe with a shrug, “see you all tomorrow.”

Chloe nodded and then sat in the booth opposite Beca. “It’s no big deal, Beca. There will be other videos.” Chloe tried not to let her feelings be hurt that Beca fought to include Emily but not her.”

“I’ll get over it. She’s just so infuriating sometimes.” Beca growled.

“Who, Bree?” Chloe clarified.

Beca nodded, “like she always has to be right.”

Chloe nodded, “you still see the aca-nazi, don’t you?”

“What?” Beca looked at Chloe.

“You never let them change. Aubrey is still the captain who called you a bitch within five minutes of meeting you, and Emily is still 17.” Chloe stood up. “I’m not sure I want to know which me you have fixed in your brain, but I’m pretty clear it isn’t the me I am now.” She moved away from the table. “I’m going home. I’ll take an Uber so you can have the car. Hope I see you before graduation.”

Beca sat and stared at the table, thinking about what Chloe had said. Aubrey wasn’t always the aca-nazi. They got along great at ICCAs. What did Chloe mean? And Legacy grew up well. Didn’t Beca tell Aubrey that? She shook her head. Beca pushed herself off the seat and out of the booth. She had one more walk through of the kitchen scene and she could go get ready for graduation. Right, Legacy graduates today. She’s all grown up. She’s ready for the world. Chloe just didn’t understand.

Aubrey hated graduations. Even at her own she spent more time listening to music through an earbud than the speakers. She stood in the lobby after giving Emily another hug and adjusting her gown. Now she just had to wait.

“Mind if we join you?” Katie walked up; her hand was clasped with a man about the same age. “Bubba, this is Aubrey. Aubrey, this is my husband, John.”

“Call me Pops or Bubba,” he begged as he shook Aubrey’s hand. “I don’t know what my parents were doing, naming me John Hardon.”

Aubrey smiled in spite of her nerves, “it’s nice to meet you, Pops. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Pops winked, “back atcha, Aubrey. All good, I promise.” He looked around, “aren’t you usually accompanied by a bevy of Bellas?”

“Yes!” Aubrey laughed at delight at the group designation. “I’m waiting for Beca and Chloe. The rest are inside.” Aubrey picked up her phone and sent a quick text. “I forget which section.”

Amy and Stacie erupted through the auditorium doors. “Where’s the ringer gonna teach me that what I don’t know?” Amy bellowed.

“I ain’t beyond the black stump,” Pops answered. “You must be Amy.”

Amy wrapped the man in a hug, “too right, Pops.”

Katie laughed, “can you two hold off to start the mutual admiration society until after the ceremony?”

“Show them the way, Ames. I’ll wait with Bree till Beca and Chloe get here.” Stacie pushed the Aussie toward the door.Amy nodded and linked arms with both of Emily’s parents. As soon as they were out of sight, Stacie turned to Aubrey. “They are coming, right?”

Aubrey massaged the bridge of her nose again. “I think so. Beca wants Emily in tomorrow’s video, I don’t. Emily doesn’t want to. It’s a mess, Legs. What have I done?”

Stacie put an arm around Aubrey and gave her a squeeze. “Take the night off, General. Let Chloe handle Beca. We’ve all done this ‘oh shit Beca is stressed’ bit before. You relax and enjoy graduation.”

“I hate graduations.”

“Emily’s singing. You will love it.” Stacie looked at her watch. “You better get inside. I’ll wait for the other two.”

Aubrey hesitated, “are you sure?”

Stacie nodded and texted Flo. “Flo is going to stand on the steps, so you see where she is. She’s taking your spot between Katie and Beca. You sit next to Amy, who is next to Pops. Everyone is moving down, so I get the end.”

“How did you do that so fast?” Aubrey laughed.

“Voice to text, I was telling Flo while I told you.” Stacie grinned. “I’ll help Chloe handled the brat. It’s good mom practice.”

Aubrey shook her head. “Don’t let her hear you call her that.”

Stacie shrugged with the same energy she had the day she confessed she didn’t know who Bella’s father was. “Eh.” Then she winked and pushed at Aubrey the way she had pushed at Amy. “Go! Record in case I miss it.”

Aubrey smiled her appreciation and went. Stacie leaned up against a pillar to wait. She hoped she was right. She hoped B4L could last.

After the ceremony, as the Bellas and Junks gathered at a reserved dining room near campus, Chloe looked around at the group. Pops and Amy were still chattering in a language that was almost English. CR and Esther were showing Emily and Aubrey video as they counted the different decorations on mortarboards. Flo and Annie were discussing dance over the years with Katie and Lori was chatting with Jessica and Ashley about baking recipes. She turned to see Beca looking sullen and Stacie rolling her eyes.

“Shit, Mitchell. You act like you just lost your best friend. What the fuck?” Stacie poked at her friend.

“I’m just,” Beca huffed a loud puff of air, “I’m just stressed, Legs. What if I suck tomorrow?”

Stacie shrugged, “then we fire you, rework the video and let Chloe star. We really should market her. Can you imagine the billboards with that glorious mane of red hair?”

Beca laughed, “cut me out that fast, huh?”

“It’s your choice, Mitchell.” Stacie smirked. “You’ve been giving excuses about sucking since you showed up to do that song the first time. When are you just gonna accept you got talent and go for it?”

Chloe leaned over, “screw her, Conrad. Talk to me about my image all over billboards.”

“I see how you are,” Beca laughed again. “Jesus, one minute of self-doubt and you toss me under a bus.”

Stacie looked past Beca to Chloe. “You do have the better look, but I worry about your voice. That nodes thing, ya know?” Stacie snapped her fingers. “I got it! We’ll give you the Singing in the Rain treatment. Your look and Mitchell’s voice!”

“All right! You win! I’ll stop whining.” Beca was now laughing hard enough the others at the table glanced her way.

Aubrey made eye contact with Chloe who winked back. Then Chloe said, “just remember, Mitchell, I wouldn’t be the first to bankroll my own stardom if you let me down.”

Beca snorted, “got it, Beale.” She looked at her friend and girlfriend. “Thanks.”

Stacie punched Beca in the shoulder. “You get one every time you take yourself too seriously.”

Chloe smirked, “definitely good to have you around, Conrad.”

Emily saw the smile on Aubrey’s face as the laughter erupted from the Bechloe side of the table. “See, Cara? It’s gonna be alright.”

“Shhhh,” Aubrey whispered back. “Tonight, is about you. I’m learning to procrastinate.”

Emily kissed Aubrey and teased, “I prefer living in the moment.” They both giggled and returned to laughing with the girls at the mortarboard announcements. B4L could wait till morning.


End file.
